Aquela Em Que Todos Descobrem
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Lily percebe que está apaixonada por James e resolve namorá-lo. No entanto decide manter isso em segredo. Mas como encontrar com James sem que ninguém desconfie em um cólegio como Hogwarts, onde passará todo o ano! Baseado em um episódio de Friends.
1. Mímicas e Declarações

Capítulo 1 – Mímicas e Declarações.

Não foi minha culpa, não foi minha culpa, _não foi minha culpa_, NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA!

Eu simplesmente não entendo como foi acontecer. Eu estava lá, normal. E de repente: POF! Eu fui atingida por esse sentimento.

Foi na sexta vez em que vi a cueca do Snape, ao relento, que me apaixonei. Não pela cueca, muito menos pelo Snape.

Todo santo ano, James e seus amigos irritantes, cismam em implicar com um menino de cabelos sebosos da Sonserina chamado Severus Snape.

E, como algum tipo de ritual, no final do ano para comemorar as férias, eles simplesmente o viram de cabeça para baixo e mostram...a roupa íntima do pobre.

Concordo que isso não é certo. Inclusive nos primeiros anos eu sentia um tremendo ódio, principalmente de James, por querer ser tão exibicionista.

Será que não poderiam agir como pessoas maduras e civilizadas?

Aparentemente não.

E então notei que minha raiva foi diminuindo. No quinto ano, achei até uma certa graça e então no sexto percebi o que sinto.

Passei as férias o tempo todo me perguntando o que deveria fazer.

Contar para ele? Não contar?

E então, em um dia extremamente chato na casa de meus pais lembrei que James havia comentado com Sirius, um de seus amigos, que iriam visitar Remus – outro integrante – e jogar quadribol com ele no começo de agosto.

Não queria contar na frente dos amigos...já é bem complicado se declarar para alguém que você jurou de morte. Imagina para os amigos que você sonhava em serem expulsos? (pelo menos um dos amigos eu sonhava. Remus é legal.)

Mas seria imensamente pior se tentasse quando as aulas tivessem começado, afinal mais pessoas a volta e uma monitora-chefe não podia ser vista com um destruidor-mor.

A casa de Remus ficava em uma cidade bem próxima de onde eu residia, não foi complicado pegar um ônibus e me dirigir para lá. Sendo nascida trouxa, ônibus é algo bem importante.

O caminho todo, eu repetia para mim mesma: como vou começar? O que vou dizer? Que desculpa vou dar para os amigos dele? Decidi deixar para improviso. Algumas pessoas se saem bem sob pressão.

Toquei a campainha de uma bela casa vitoriana e esperei, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, alguém atender.

A porta abriu-se e um menino magro, com aspecto de doente e cabelos loiros sorriu surpreso para mim.

- Lily? O que faz aqui?

- Eu...moro aqui perto e resolvi visitar.

- Perto? – seu sorriso alargou-se. – Achei que fosse em outra cidade há alguns quilômetros.

- Hum...bem, é. Mas é importante. James está aí, não?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e notei minha primeira mancada. Eu nunca chamava James de James. Era sempre Potter. Resolvi tomar a única atitude sensata que me veio a cabeça na hora. Ter um acesso de tosse.

- Você está bem? Quer um copo de água? – ele me ofereceu a entrar. Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Já estou melhor. Hum...Potter – frisei a palavra – está, não é mesmo?

- Está. Você quer falar com ele? – Remus estava me irritando. Parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.

- Quero. Fui nomeada monitora-chefe – falei orgulhosa. – E McGonagall me mandou uma outra carta pedindo para avisar aos pestes do ano – falei tentando parecer severa. – para comportarem-se agora que teremos N.I.E.M.s e que ela ficaria inteiramente infeliz, se tivesse que tirar o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória teve, do último campeonato dele, por mal comportamento. – Cara, às vezes me orgulho da minha rapidez mental.

- Engraçado, também fui nomeado monitor-chefe. Não recebi essa carta. – MALDIÇÃO! Qual o problema do mundo comigo? Por que tem que haver uma conspiração contra mim?

Pensa Lily. Pensa.

- Anh...ela deve saber que vocês são muito amigos e seria desperdício de pergaminho. – É. Acho que não sou uma dessas pessoas que se dão bem sob pressão.

- Hum...ok. Vamos para o quintal. – ele me direcionou por dentro da casa até chegarmos a uma porta de vidro enorme que dava para a parte de trás.

James e Sirius estavam voando e fazendo aquelas brincadeiras idiotas que garotos fazem. Sabe, ficar se batendo e rindo. Mas faziam isso em pleno ar e estava me deixando tensa.

- Ei, Pontas! Olha quem está aqui. – Remus gritou.

James e Sirius pararam de se bater e olharam para baixo. James teve um ligeiro sobressalto e quase caiu da vassoura.

Automaticamente levou a mão aos cabelos e os bagunçou compulsivamente. Desceu tão rápido que pensei que fosse atravessar a porta de vidro.

- L-Lily? Digo... – pigarreou e sua voz se tornou mais grave. – Hey Evans. O que faz aqui? – me derreti toda e tive o ímpeto de rir. James é bem magro, usa óculos e tem cabelos arrepiados para parecer que acabou de sair da vassoura. O que agora era verdade.

- É Evans. – Sirius veio rindo da cara de bobo do amigo e se apoiou no meu ombro. É um garoto realmente bonito, com cabelos longos até o ombro e olhos cinzas. Conheço muitas garotas que se matariam para estar sendo apoio dele. Mas não eu. – O que traz vossa graça a nosso humilde campo de quadribol? Suas férias estavam chatas e resolveu se declarar para o Pontas? – gargalhou parecendo o latido de um cachorro.

Meu estômago caiu alguns centímetros. Se ele soubesse de como isso era verdade...

- Não interessa a você, Black. – falei empurrando o braço dele. – E não se apóie em mim.

- Que menina adorável...

Revirei os olhos e o ignorei. Puxei James pelo braço.

- Preciso falar com você, Potter.

- Uhhh o que quer com ele, ruivinha?

- Olha aqui, Black! Você quer uma detenção antes mesmo de termos voltado para Hogwarts? Acho que não, né? – falei com meus olhos o fuzilando. Ele, surpreso, deu de ombros e voltou a voar.

Arrastei o garoto assustado para dentro e longe de olhares indiscretos.

Olhei em volta e me certifiquei de que ninguém nos ouvia.

- Anh...Lily, você pode me dizer o que houve? Está me deixando preocupado.

Olhei no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados e senti minha coragem esvair-se. Era agora ou nunca. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e pensei: fale rápido. Faça como um curativo.

- Vou fazer mímica.

- O que? – ele me olhou como se fosse louca. – Quer dizer que vai entrar para aulas de mímica?

- Não. – revirei os olhos. – Que eu vou te contar através de mímica.

- Ah...tá. – falou confuso.

Ahhh mas se ele achou que eu facilitaria para ele, estava muito enganado!

Fiz pose de uma pessoa morta e outra assistindo.

- Anh...morte, ataque cardíaco, ah! Você está morrendo de preocupação com os estudos desse ano? – ele sorriu.

- O que? Não! – depois de alguns minutos, eu já estava quase desistindo quando na décima palavra que ele chutava, falou:

- Eutanásia, o pensador, o...

- Isso!

- O pensador?

- Não. A primeira coisa.

- Eutanásia?

- Uhum. – fiz sinal de corte.

- Cortar a palavra? – fiz q sim com a cabeça. – Anh...Násia?

- Não! – revirei os olhos novamente.

- Eu?

- SIM!

- E por que então não apontou para você mesma? – eu sei que estava parecendo ridícula, mas pelo menos ele descobriria sem eu ter que falar.

- Fácil demais e sei que você é inteligente Ja...Potter. – fiz o número dois.

- Segunda palavra? – confirmei e apontei para meu braço como uma seringa me furando. Depois fingindo arrastar o mesmo lugar em um prego enferrujado.

Sua cara era de puro espanto.

- Anh...terapia? Por que eu acho mesmo que está precisando. – Fiz que não. Novamente mostrei o gesto da seringa. – Viciada? Ah! Tétano?

- Siiiim! Corta.

- Te? – ele arriscou. Com minha confirmação ele perguntou: - Então por que não poderia ter sido Terapia?

- Porque não era a palavra certa ora. Última. – meu coração estava acelerado. Pensei em algo bem difícil. Apontei uma foto dele com Sirius, Remus e Peter, que era para quem eu apontava. Um amigo gordinho com cara de rato que os perseguia em Hogwarts, em cima de uma estante.

- Amoeba! – meu queixo caiu. Como ele pode ter descoberto a mais difícil tão rápido? Tudo bem que Peter é bem lerdinho e um tanto inútil, mas...

- Como...?

- Ah... – ele sorriu satisfeito. – é que uma vez estávamos cansados e pedimos ao Pe... – ele então pareceu ter cortado sozinho a palavra e juntado com as outras. Elas formavam "Eu te amo". Seu rosto ficou pálido e ele parecia mais chocado do que tinha ficado antes. – Você...me...ama...? – ele parecia estar com falta de ar.

Fiquei muito ruborizada e concordei com a cabeça olhando meus próprios pés.

- Não está...brincando comigo, né? Porque se estiver é muita malda... – e então, para alguém que pensa horrivelmente sobre pressão e teve uma enorme dificuldade em dizer três palavrinhas, eu agi bem rápido e espontaneamente. Simplesmente...o agarrei.

De início ele ficou surpreso de braços e olhos abertos, provavelmente pensando se era um sonho. Depois, convencido de, independente de ser sonho ou não, ele tinha que aproveitar, me abraçou pela cintura e retribuiu.

Finalmente, lembrei que Remus ou Sirius poderiam entrar a qualquer momento, empurrei ele.

- O que foi...? – seu rosto estava vermelho também e parecia ainda nas nuvens.

- Os outros podem ver.

- E daí? – ele tentou me puxar de volta, mas me afastei.

- Eu não quero que eles saibam. Ouviu, James? – agora eu o olhava novamente como antes. Ameaçadora.

- Mas por que não? – tentou parecer intrigado, mas sem conseguir esconder muito a felicidade de ter ouvido eu chamá-lo de "James".

- Tenho meu orgulho, né? Durante anos te odiei! Não posso agüentar me perturbarem. Sem falar que agora sou monitora-chefe. Preciso ser respeitada, e não terei isso sendo a sua namorada.

- Minha namorada? – ele sorriu de forma abobalhada.

- Sim. Estamos namorando. Mas só se não contar nada.

- Claro!

Dei mais um beijo nele, sorrimos e com muito custo, nos afastamos.

Agora, como que manteríamos isso em segredo seria um desafio.

* * *

**Vamos às explicações: vocês podem pensar "mas que raio de título é esse para a fic?" e eu vou responder.**

**Tive a ideia para essa fic vendo Friends (que eu AMO). Há um episódio na quinta temporada que se chama "aquele em que todos descobrem", que é sobre a Monica e o Chandler tentando manter em segredo seu namoro, mas todos ficam sabendo. E aí pensei em criar uma fic com os Marotos e Lily...e foi nisso que deu \o/**

**Por isso o título é "aquelA em que...", porque o "aquele" de friends refere-se ao apisódio (aquele episódio em que...) e o "aquela" é a fic. (aquela fic...). Eu sei que já podem ter entendido rs, mas quis dar mais detalhes para quem não pegou de primeira.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem, heim?**

**Beijos!**


	2. No Expresso Hogwarts

Capítulo 2 – No Expresso Hogwarts

O Expresso de Hogwarts é sempre muito legal. Ficamos horas, sentados dentro de uma cabine, conversando, olhando a paisagem e nos enchendo de doces.

Quando digo "nós", pode parecer que em minha cabine fica uma multidão. Não exatamente. Estou me referindo a única amiga que tenho: Melody.

Ela é totalmente perturbada e maluca, por isso eu a adoro. Tem cabelos compridos, loiros acinzentados e olhos grandes e também cinzas. É bonita, mas todos têm um certo receio dela.

Descobri há algum tempo que Sirius é apaixonado por Melody, mas ela nem mesmo parece notar que ele existe.

Em todo caso, dessa vez eu não poderia passar as horas divertidas com Melody, porque agora era mais do que uma monitora. Era uma monitora-chefe. É muita responsabilidade, sabe?

Abri a porta da cabine e ela já estava lá, deitada de cabeça para baixo no banco. Seus pés no encosto e sua cabeça direcionada para o chão.

- Oi Mel. – ela me olhou vagamente como se eu viesse de um sonho.

- Oi Lily. Como está aí em cima?

- Tudo bem. – eu ri. Já estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. – Desculpa, mas não vou poder ficar muito tempo. Tenho que ir ajudar os novos monitores... tem sapos de chocolate?

Ela apontou com um dedo várias caixas amontoadas no outro banco.

- Obrigada. – peguei um e mordi. – O seu sangue não vai para a cabeça?

- Vai. – sua voz vaga e doce parecia vir de bem longe. – Quero ver se é verdade que podemos desmaiar assim.

- Hum...mas se você desmaiar quando eu não estiver aqui, vai ser um problema. E se os narguilés te pegarem?

Ela riu ruidosamente.

- Não seja boba Lily. Narguilés não vão me atacar. – mostrou um cordão bem esquisito com rolhas. – Estou protegida.

- Ok, então. – sorri e levantei. – Tenho que ir. Te vejo mais tarde!

Ela me deu um aceno e eu corri pelo corredor. Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome e olhei para trás. Quando voltei para frente, ainda correndo, bati em uma pedra.

- Ai...

- Lily! – ainda não conseguia enxergar direito. A única coisa que via eram bolinhas coloridas, mas reconheci a voz.

- James! – sorri e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Estava com saudades. – parecia encabulado mas com seu típico sorriso de lado.

- Eu também. – ia dar um beijo nele quando parei rapidamente. – Onde você está sentado?

- Ah! Aqui com os outros. – apontou para a cabine logo ao lado onde tinha uma janelinha que todos poderiam ver. Notei que Sirius já se levantava para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Rapidamente fiz o que devia: empurrei James tão forte que só não caiu, porque segurou-se em uma garota atrás dele.

A garota deu um berro e escorou-se na parede de trás com James praticamente abraçado a ela, bem na hora que Sirius saía da cabine.

- POTTER! Se quer ficar agarrando suas fãs por que não arranja um quarto?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, Remus e Peter vieram rapidamente olhar e tanto a menina quanto James pareciam completamente surpresos.

Saí na minha melhor representação bufante.

- Hey Evans! – ouvi Sirius gritar para mim, quando eu já passava para outro vagão. – A Lovegood está em que cabine?

Fiz um gesto vago indicando "para lá" e continuei andando. Remus veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Esqueci que tínhamos que ir para lá. – sorriu e continuamos andando.

Depois de um discurso tedioso e imenso de uma das monitoras da Lufa-lufa, foi minha vez de falar.

Bem, já devem ter notado que não sou boa com palavras e com pessoas junto. Então disse apenas:

- Concordo com ela.

Todos me olharam decepcionados e Remus fez que sim, mostrando que concordava comigo por concordar com ela. Ele também não é bom com palavras.

Após instruções, andamentos pelo corredor mantendo os alunos da Sonserina longe de todo o restante do Colégio, finalmente nos direcionamos para nossas cabines.

Remus olhou para dentro da sua e não viu ninguém.

- Ué...cadê eles?

- Já sei onde devem estar. – suspirei e puxei Remus pelo braço até minha cabine.

Dito e feito. Lá estavam Peter comendo nossos sapos de chocolate, James sentado entediado olhando pro nada e Sirius deitado de cabeça para baixo ao lado de Melody.

- E então Lovegood? Quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade quando tiver o passeio? – falava esperançoso.

- Não gosto de Hogsmeade. – ela disse indiferente e encerrou o caso sem dar mais explicações.

Assim que abri a porta eles nos olharam.

- Ah, olá ruivinha. – Sirius voltou a sentar certo e de repente fechou os olhos. – Wow...estou tonto.

- Já não disse para sair de perto da minha amiga, Black? – sentei no meio dos dois. – Não quero que passe pulgas para ela.

- Há há. O que você vê nela, Pontas? – ele olhou para James que deu de ombros.

- Gosto de garotas difíceis. – riu e eu ergui uma sobrancelha desafiadora. – Anh...não que, caso ela aceite ficar comigo, ela seja fácil. Longe disso...

- Ficar com você? Desista. – Sirius levantou e abriu a porta. – Vamos. Tchau Lovegood. – ele sorriu da forma mais charmosa que podia. Com certeza faria milhares de garotas se desmancharem. Melody disse:

- Você, menino.

- Sim? – ele sorriu animado por ela se dirigir a ele, mesmo sem chamá-lo pelo nome.

- Acho que uma vespeneta te picou. Elas deixam a boca da vítima repuxada de forma estranha. Tenho uma tia que foi para St Mungus por causa disso...acho melhor se cuidar.

O sorriso de Sirius morreu e ele saiu da cabine seguido pelos amigos, que riam e ficavam fazendo barulho de insetos. Meninos...

* * *

**Olá! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Ela fica mais legal pela frente...prometo!**

**Eu não tenho muito o que falar, então vou começar a tagarelar sozinha. Caso vocês queiram ignorar, a vontade.**

**Vou começar a ler o terceiro livro de Percy Jackson *.* (to agora lendo Esaú e Jacó de Machado de Assis. É a história de irmãos gêmeos que são rivais e se apaixonam pela mesma garota. Estranhamente o nome deles não é Esaú e Jacó e sim Pedro e Paulo O.O). **

**Quando Harry Potter chegou ao seu último livro eu entrei em desespero e pensei: AH CARAMBA! O que eu vou esperar agora? A vida não tem mais graça! (tudo bem, eu sou exagerada e dramática) Mas ainda havia o consolo dos filmes. Agora os filmes também estão acabando e minha crise de abstinência vai recomeçar! Fiquei realmente triste até que descobri a saga de Percy jackson para preencher o vazio que ficou no meu coração. **

**É bem parecido com o estilo de Harry Potter e é muito bom! Claro que nunca vai substituir o meu lugar preferido de todo o mundo (Hogwarts), mas ainda assim é algo para me alegrar e é uma série longa que vai demorar a acabar. O filme não é tão bom e corta e modifica muito mais coisa do que os do HP. Incrível! E eu que sempre xinguei os diretores dos filmes...**

**E é algo que talvez eu até faça ou leia fic um dia *.* Por isso, para vocês que tinham alguma dúvida: LEIAM! (não, eu não estou ganhando para fazer propaganda de livros. Mas como eu disse, gosto de comentar coisas com ninguém rs).**

**Eu acho que é "só" isso. Beijos e até a próxima semana!**

**Ah é! Quase esqueço! Resposta aos comentários:**

**Melly BadarO - Aqui está o novo capítulo \o. Que bom que gostou e favoritou *.* Isso me alegrou. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!  
**

**Best Of Burden - Tá postado! rs Beijos!**

**Dani Prongs - Olá de novo! Que bom que você continua lendo minhas fics! E eu já falei isso, mas vou falar de novo: me senti muito honrada por você dizer que eu tenho a manha para fazer fics divertidas! Fiquei mesmo muito contente! Espero que eu continue sem decepcioná-la. Beijinhos.  
**


	3. Primeira Noite Em Hogwarts

Capítulo 3 – Primeira Noite em Hogwarts

Já estávamos direcionando os estudantes para o caminho certo em Hogwarts, auxiliando os monitores.

Estava na hora da Seleção e as crianças estavam bem agitadas com medo do que viria.

Um garoto irritante da Sonserina não parava de sacudir sua varinha sem cuidado e atingindo faíscas incandescentes na cabeça de outros alunos.

- Ei você aí, moleque! – gritei correndo até eles. Mas afinal, onde estava McGonagall? – Quer parar com isso, guri? – falei arrancando a varinha da mão dele.

- Ora ora. Que linda dama. – pegou minha mão e deu um beijo. – Quer ser minha namorada?

- O que? – falei surpresa puxando minha mão de volta.

- Eu perguntei se quer ser minha namorada. Garanto que minha família é pura.

- Puxa, é mesmo? Que legal. – mostrei a língua para ele e saí andando.

- Ei minha varinha! – ele correu até mim e ficou pulando tentando alcançar meu braço que estava levantado acima da cabeça.

- Vai! Pula! Pula canguru Joey!

- Lily! – Remus veio até mim e riu surpreso. – Achei que você, mais do que ninguém, tentaria se responsável.

É verdade. Normalmente eu _tentaria. _Mas era meu último ano no Colégio e não queria desperdiçá-lo com nanicos do primeiro ano da Sonserina. Aliás, com nenhum sonserino.

- Vamos, Lily...devolva para ele. A McGonagall já está vindo.

- Ok... – falei contrariada e devolvi. – Toma moleque. Mas se comporta!

Ele piscou para mim e mandou um beijo.

- Sabia que cairia na minha.

Fiquei boquiaberta e olhei para Remus.

- O que é aquilo? Uma cópia do Potter?

Remus riu novamente e me empurrou para o alto da escada.

- Vem...a McGonagall já chegou. Vamos jantar e deixar que ela cuide do resto.

Juntei-me ao outros grifinórios que comiam no Salão Principal.

Eu sempre sentava sozinha, pois Melody é da Corvinal. Bom, eu sempre TENTEI sentar sozinha.

- Oi Evans. Estávamos sentindo sua falta. – James sentou-se ao meu lado direito e Sirius o esquerdo. – Você vai ter que ir falar com Dumbledore hoje?

Não fazia a mínima idéia do que James estava falando.

- Não eu... – olhei bem seu sorriso e seu rosto dizia "fala que sim". – Anh...ah é! É...eu...vou, acho.

- Falar o que com o Dumbledore? – Sirius perguntou confuso olhando de mim para James.

Por um momento me senti tentada a repetir: É James...falar o que? Mas antes que ficasse muito tempo com a boca aberta sem dizer uma palavra, respondi séria.

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que minha vida não é da sua conta, Black?

- Nossa! Sempre que você me dá um fora assim eu gamo mais ainda! – ele riu e deu um tapinha em minha cabeça. Deu umas mordidas no frango em seu prato e ficou admirando algo atrás de mim. Provavelmente Melody.

Depois de tentar manter uma conversa tipicamente normal com James e seus amigos, tive que observar se os monitores estavam trabalhando direito. No meio da escadaria que levava ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, James, que estava uns degraus acima de mim conversando, virou-se para indicar a sala de Dumbledore.

- Ah...anh...Melody, tenho que ir falar com o professor Dumbledore. Nos vemos amanhã, ta?

- Ok. – ela continuou seu caminho e eu virei a direita.

Não sei qual desculpa ele deu, mas cinco minutos depois estava ao meu lado sorrindo.

- Estava com saudade. – me deu um beijo longo. – Por que não podemos contar? Vamos ter que ficar mentindo e nos escondendo o ano todo?

- Sim. – concordei freneticamente. – Você sabe como Sirius adora me irritar! Imagina se soubesse que estamos juntos!

- E daí? Ele adora irritar todo mundo. Claro que você é mais divertido porque se estoura fácil. – ele riu. – Mas depois vai se acostumar e parar.

- Não...não quero que ninguém saiba e... – dei um beijo na bochecha dele. – escondido é mais legal.

O sorriso dele alargou-se e resolvemos sair dali.

Antes de entrarmos no Salão Comunal, ele perguntou:

- Posso continuar te perturbando? Sabe como é...temos que manter as aparências e a não ser que você prefira que eu finja que esqueci de você e dê em cima de outra...

- Não! – falei emburrada. – Pode agir normalmente que eu também agirei.

No Salão Comunal os meninos olharam em direção a entrada para ver quem havia chegado e nos viu juntos.

- Olá! Torturando meu amigo de novo, Evans? – Sirius perguntou informalmente enquanto jogava snap explosivo com Remus e perdendo. – Ah! De novo não!

- Já disse que é impossível me ganhar nisso... – Remus falou em tom vitorioso.

Dei tchauzinho para James e subi as escadas.

- Boa noite pessoal. Até amanhã.

- Até! – eles falaram em coro e eu subi para o dormitório.

Deitei em minha cama e já estava quase dormindo quando ouvi algumas meninas conversando.

- Ahhh o Sirius é tão lindo! – típico...e agora eu não ia conseguir domir por causa dos gritinhos animados de...

- Ah! Eu sou gamada no Potter. – opa. Calma aí. Potter? Que Potter? O MEU Potter?

- Mas você sabe que ele é louco pela – abaixou a voz – Lily Evans.

- E daí? Ela nunca dá bola para ele...acho que vou pedir para ele sair comigo.

- NÃO OUSE! – levantei rapidamente e as meninas olharam assustadas para mim. Engoli em seco e comecei a abanar minha mão com força em volta da cama. – NÃO OUSE ME PICAR SEU MOSQUITO IRRITANTE!

Elas deram de ombros e eu percebi que minha cortina – que funciona como mosquiteiro – estava em volta da cama.

Droga.

É por isso que não tenho outra amiga além da Melody.

* * *

**Olá olá!**

**Como comentei na outra fic, eu cheguei tarde e estou sendo expulsa, por isso tive que vir rapidinho aqui postar e não vou poder tagarelar muito (alguns vão se sentir aliviados com isso). Então semana que vem eu respondo os reviews. ME MANDEM REVIEWS HEIM!**

**Beijinhos e até ^^**

**PS: Devem ter notado que às vezes eu escrevo "salão comunal" e às vezes "sala comunal", é que eu nunca lembro como é nos livros e fico compreguiça de procurar. Se vocês souberem, podem me dizer.  
**


	4. Sou Chamada Para Sair

Capítulo 4 – Sou chamada para sair...duas vezes.

Ficamos nessa de inventar desculpas e nos escondermos durante um tempo.

Estava cada vez mais difícil criar situações de encontro, então comecei a dar detenções para James. Sim! McGonagall me deu o direito de fazer isso, pois me achava bastante responsável! Hum...acho que não sou tanto assim, já que uso esse poder para me encontrar escondida com meu namorado.

É claro que James não gostava muito dessa idéia, porque eu _realmente_ o colocava de detenção, mas ficava ao lado dele o tempo todo para "vigiar".

O problema é que Sirius começou a achar estranho esse fato, já que ele estava sempre junto nas confusões. E minhas desculpas estavam acabando.

Em uma aula de História da Magia, eles resolveram animá-la quebrando um recipiente de tinta em cima de Snape.

O professor Binns, que nunca parava sua aula, olhou surpreso para sua turma que gargalhava e um aluno pintado de nanquim.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou com sua voz monótona.

- Eu estou coberto de tinta, professor. – Snape falou com os dentes cerrados como se quisesse gritar: "não é óbvio?".

- Então...vai se limpar.

- Obrigado. – sibilou, levantou olhando fulminantemente para James e Sirius e saiu da sala.

No fim da aula, fui até os meninos e fiz minha melhor expressão furiosa.

- Potter! Será que você não pode deixar Snape em paz um só minuto? Detenção!

- O que? – ele, Sirius e Remus perguntaram exasperados.

- Isso mesmo! Vai limpar a sala do Binns na hora do almoço e eu vou ficar de olho para ver se não ficou uma só gota de tinta.

- Mas... – ele balbuciou.

- Fui eu que fiz aquilo! – Sirius gritou irritado.

- Calado! Estou falando com o Potter!

- Mas você está sendo injusta! Fui eu!

- Há! E eu não sei que vocês adoram se proteger? Vão. Podem ir. O almoço vai começar e James tem que cumprir o trabalho.

Sirius saiu resmungando com Remus algo como: "Ela está pior do que nunca esse ano! Pobre Pontas..."

Bom...não preciso dizer que a sala foi limpa rapidamente por minha varinha e resolvemos outros negócios pendentes.

Estávamos saindo da sala, sorrindo e de mãos dadas (aproveitando que ninguém estava por perto), quando James parou.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, certo? – ele disse receoso.

Soube que os passeios para a cidade estavam cada vez menores em freqüência. Há alguns anos, era todo fim de semana, depois passou a ser de quinze em quinze dias e agora era a cada três semanas.

Qualquer dia só serão duas vezes ao ano! Que absurdo!

Em todo caso, é claro que eu queria ir com ele, mas...

- É melhor nos encontrarmos lá. Que tal na Dedosdemel? – sorri.

- E como vou distrair Sirius e os outros?

- Ahhh fácil. É só jogar a Melody na frente dele que ele esquece que você existe.

- Poxa, valeu. – ele riu e me deu um beijo. – Não vejo a hora de passar o dia inteiro com você.

- Eu também! – falei sinceramente feliz e entramos no salão separados.

O único problema dos planos, é que eles podem ser modificados...

O jantar havia terminado há alguns minutos. Estávamos conversando em um corredor vazio, perto de umas gárgulas esquisitas. Resolvemos dar um último beijo para voltarmos ao Salão Comunal, quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Hum-hum. – virei assustada com o pigarro e eis que vejo um nanico em minha frente. Mas não um nanico qualquer, o nanico da Sonserina que eu havia tirado a varinha.

- Ah...oi...er...?

- Stevens. – ele falou emburrado.

- Oi Stevens. Tudo bem?

- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, sabiam?

- E nem você. – o olhei irritada. – Quer uma detenção? – tenho que confessar que o poder estava subindo à minha cabeça.

- E você quer que eu espalhe que encontrei vocês dois se agarrando escondidos pela escola?

Mas que filho da...

- Não estamos nos escondendo. – disse sem muita convicção. – Pode contar.

- Ok. – ele deu de ombros e saiu andando. Olhei assustada para James e corri atrás do cabeçudo.

- Ta bom! Por favor, por favor, por favoooooor. Mantém isso em segredo?

- Por que eu faria isso? – ele falou indiferente.

- Porque...porque...eu posso te comprar muuuitos doces! E...posso te manter longe de detenções se quiser! Isso! E...

- Isso tudo é muito tentador, mas não me interessa. – ele deu de costas e eu o agarrei pela capa. – Solte-me! – me ajoelhei.

- Olha! Eu faço o que quiser...qualquer coisa. É só pedir.

Ele sorriu malignamente e eu juro que fiquei com medo da criança.

- Quero que eu e você tenhamos um encontro. Nós vamos juntos a Hogsmeade.

- O QUE? – eu e James fizemos um coro.

- Isso mesmo. Ou você vem comigo em um encontro, ou eu conto tudo. Simples. – deu de ombros novamente e recomeçou a andar.

- Ok! – praticamente gritei e fiquei surpresa comigo mesma com a resposta.

- Lily! – James arregalou os olhos.

- Ótimo. Vamos juntos. Te pego em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que é onde fica seu dormitório, certo? Bem, te pego às 15 horas. Esteja bem bonita. – e foi embora me deixando de queixo caído.

- Eu não acredito que você prefere ser chamada de pedófila do que ser vista comigo! – James saiu irritado me deixando ali sozinha com olhar desolado.

Ótimo. Meu primeiro encontro de verdade em Hogwarts e na vida, ia ser com um menino de 11 anos.

* * *

**Olá pessoas que leem minha fic. Demorei novamente para postar, né? Estou voltando a ser irresponsável...tsc tsc tsc.**

**Mas pelo menos não demoro mais semanas como antes nas fics passadas. Até agora postei no dia certinho e apenas uma vez deixei para o dia seguinte.**

**Estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim. **

**Sabem, às vezes tenho pena dos meus personagens...sempre os faço sofrer. A Lily nessa fic então...! Nossa! Vocês verão mais pra frente, coitada.**

**Deixem reviews! Beijos.**

**Comentários:**

**Dani prongs - desculpa! Te deixei esperando demais? Espero que não... e que bom que continua gostando \o. **

**Melly BadarO - ah eh verdade! Eu também sou apaixonada pelo Sirius, mas ADORO perturbá-lo. Nessa fic, então! Mas pra falar a verdade, eu sempre faço meus personagens sofrerem e serem dramáticos...acho que é porque eu sou muito dramática rs.**

**Lilyzinha - olá nova leitora ^^ que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue a agradar e que você volte sempre rs. **

**Até a próxima semana pessoal! Agora tenho que ir lavar a louça ¬¬  
**


	5. Passeio a Hogsmeade

Capítulo 5 – Passeio a Hogsmeade.

Fiquei bastante tentada em fingir que havia adoecido. Porém achei melhor que, com um garoto desses, seguisse as regras dele.

Melody veio saltitante até mim, quando me viu parada do lado de fora do meu dormitório com a cara emburrada.

- Ei Lil. – ela sorriu. – Vamos?

- Anh...eu...estou esperando meu par.

- Oh! Então te convidaram e você realmente aceitou? Estou impressionada.

- É...fui forçada. – sussurrei.

- Quem é? O Potter?

- Infelizmente não. – falei novamente em voz baixa e fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Uhhh ele vai pirar. Posso esperar com você?

- Bem...

- Oi! Lovegood! – Sirius saiu sorridente, seguido pelos outros.

- Olá vocês. – ela deu tchauzinho de forma simpática. – Estou esperando com a Lily pelo par dela.

- Nããão! – Sirius fez cara de besta, o que me irritou, e continuou: - Não creio! Lily com alguém? Eu jurava que ela seria freira ou seqüestrada pelo meu amigo aqui.

- Há há. Acontece que meu par é muuuuuito bonito, inteligente e interessante, ta? Muito melhor do que todos vocês juntos. – olhei para James que parecia ainda irritado. – Então podem ir na frente que eu não quero vocês ofuscando a bela visão dele.

- Uau! Mas eu pre-ci-so ver esse deus grego, menina! – ele fez trejeitos de mulher, o que fez todos rirem, inclusive Melody. Parece que Black animou-se com isso e pareceu mais feliz do que nunca em me azucrinar.

- Hunf...mas eu não quero deixá-los verem. É uma pessoa muito tímida e humilde e não gostaria de humilhar vocês com todas as qualidades que ele possui.

- Poxa, obrigado minha princesa. – a voz fina e infantil veio das costas de Melody, que virou para trás para procurar e teve que abaixar a cabeça a fim de enxergá-lo.

- Ei, baixinho da Sonserina. Sua casa não é para lá? – Sirius disse desdenhoso apontando para longe.

- Acontece que vim buscar minha bela dama para um belo passeio romântico. – falou com feições esnobes e se dirigiu a mim. Segurou minha mão e a beijou. – Enchantée, mon amour.

Depois de passados alguns segundos em um silêncio perturbador, meu rubor aumentou quando todos os ali presentes, inclusive James, caíram na risada.

- _Esse_ é o seu deus grego? – Sirius enxugava as lágrimas sem parar de rir. – Está mais para aprendiz de anão.

- Ah cala a boca! – falei ainda incrivelmente vermelha. Segurei a mãozinha do Steves e fomos andando na frente.

- Owwwwn. Que bonitinho, Lily! Quando você adotou um filho? – Remus entrou na brincadeira sem ligar para meu olhar de matadora.

- Até você? Hunf...não importa. Vamos embora.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Sirius veio atrás. – Eu não perderia isso por nada! – ele foi até Melody e piscou. – Gostaria de me acompanhar para vermos sua amiga e o pequeno?

- Tudo bem. – ela concordou. Eu não acredito que minha desgraça e humilhação pública é a única coisa que faz esses dois ficarem juntos! Ela sempre o ignorou por anos!

E eu me sentia como uma pregadora, carregando uma criancinha com seus seguidores atrás.

Chegamos a Hogsmeade e juro que não sei como sobrevivi até lá. Todos que iam no passeio, nos olhavam e riam de mim fazendo troça.

Finalmente deixei meu cavaleiro em um cavalo de madeira de brinquedo, me guiar até o Três Vassouras e sentamos em uma mesa distante de todos.

Isso é, de quase todos.

Remus, James, Sirius, Peter e Melody sentaram em uma mesa logo atrás de nós e ficaram, praticamente, de joelhos nos bancos olhando para nossa mesa.

- Hum...e então. – disse sem saber o que conversar.

- Quer cerveja amanteigada? – ele sorriu animado.

- Ahh aceito sim, obrigada. – ele levantou e correndo com suas pequenas pernas foi até o balcão, ficando na ponta do pé para Madame Rosmerta poder vê-lo.

- Acho que isso dá em casamento, heim. – Remus riu disfarçadamente, fingindo não ter sido ele o autor do comentário.

- Ou em prisão. – Sirius riu. James estava incrivelmente calado, mas se divertia como todos os outros. – Ihhh ele está vindo! – _tentaram_ disfarçar quando ele aproximou-se com duas grandes canecas.

- Toma.

- Obrigada. – tomei um grande gole para impedir a falta do que falar, mas em algum momento eu precisaria respirar.

- Sabia que você é linda? – ele disse me fazendo engasgar e os outros gargalharem baixo e abafado. – É verdade! É uma beleza rara, ou melhor: única. Faz parecer que as estrelas são opacas quando seus olhos brilham. O fogo parece uma simples luz pequena e sem graça quando vejo a maciez de seus cabelos vermelhos e suas sardas são pequenos pontos de graciosidade.

OH MEU DEUS! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

A cada palavra que ele dizia, eu concordava com a cabeça e ia abaixando mais no meu banco, enquanto as risadas da outra mesa apenas aumentavam.

- Viu James? É por isso que você ainda não conseguiu a garota. Tem que aprender com o moleque, ali. – Remus tomou um gole de sua caneca.

- É! Vou começar a anotar essas sugestões. – ah ótimo. Parece que meu namorado estava se divertindo com o meu sofrimento.

- Será que vocês podem ficar quietos? – Steves olhou irritado para eles. – Estão deixando minha garota sem graça.

- Desculpe. – Sirius parecia incapaz de falar mais alguma gracinha, quase sem ar.

- Não é por isso que estou sem graça... – murmurei.

- O que? – ele virou-se para mim. Eu forcei um sorriso.

- Nada! Disse que você é um galanteador.

- Obrigado. Sei disso. As garotas não resistem a mim.

Depois de torturantes horas de conversas melosas, vergonhosas e risadas dos traidores, olhei desesperada para o relógio.

- Puxa! Que chato! – levantei tão depressa que quase derrubei a mesa. – Tenho que...que...ir naquele lugar, não é, Melody? – olhei para ela em pânico e suplicante.

- Lugar? Por que? Aqui está tão divertido. – sua voz era calma como sempre, mas era óbvio que estava querendo continuar a me ver ali, a ser motivo de passatempo alheio.

- Você não lembra? Aquele...lugar..._por favor._ – disse entre dentes e ela suspirou levantando-se.

- Ok.

- Hey! Para que a pressa? – Sirius segurou o pulso de Melody. – O garoto pelo menos merece um beijo de despedida, não?

Olhei para ele tão furiosa, que fiquei surpresa de sua cabeça não ter explodido com tamanho ódio que emanava de minhas narinas.

O garoto levantou-se animado e sorriu.

- Sim! Beijo. – ele fez beicinho e subiu novamente nas pontas dos pés. Eu _delicadamente_ forcei sua cabeça, com minhas duas mãos, para baixo e fui dar um beijo em sua testa, quando ele, com uma força e rapidez surpreendente virou-se e me deu um selinho.

- AHHHHHH! – o empurrei com força, de tanta surpresa e saí correndo.

Eu estava com tanta raiva e vergonha que nem vi para onde meus pés me levavam. Quando notei, estava na estrada voltando a Hogwarts.

Ouvi alguém me chamando, mas quis ignorar e continuar andando sem ver quem provavelmente iria vir rir de mim.

Só queria me afogar no lago em companhia da lula gigante. Talvez eu pudesse me mudar para lá. Arranjaria pais sereianos e viveria feliz para sempre no fundo daquele lago escuro, frio e lamacento. Dumbledore poderia dar permissão. Valia a pena tentar.

- Hey Lily! Eu estava te chamando, não ouviu? – uma mão segurou meu braço e eu vi os dois olhos castanho-esverdeados me analisando.

- Ah. É você. Cansou de rir com seus amiguinhos? – respondi irritada e voltei a andar.

- Opa! Não vem me culpar, não! Você que começou com essa história. Em primeiro lugar eu nem queria segredo de nada.

Parei e suspirei cansada.

- Tem razão. Só que ainda não estou pronta...

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Vem. – ele passou o braço em meus ombros. – Eu te acompanho até Hogwarts. Ninguém passa por esse caminho a essa hora.

- Obrigada. – apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele e fomos assim, até os terrenos do Colégio.

Eu não perdia por esperar. Tinha certeza que os dias que se seguiriam só iriam piorar.

* * *

**Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo. **

**Quando eu o escrevi pela primeira vez, tinha gostado mais...agora não me pareceu tão legal .**

**Mas espero que VOCÊS tenham gostado e comentem...aliás, o pessoal tá mão de vaca aqui, heim? Um review! Será que está tão ruim assim? Que droga...ao menos Dani Prongs está gostando \o/**

**Pelo menos espero rs. E sim, eu também prefiro o James. Sempre! Ah não ser que seja em comparação ao Sirius...aí ele perde de lavada.**

**Bem, é isso aí...vou voltar ao meu estudo de latim U.U **

**Beijos**

**(pessoa viciada em Harry Potter: eu, em plena faculdade, com 19 anos, estudando latim e rindo quando leio "mens" porque lembro de legilimens ou "lupi" porque lembro do Lupin *.* Não posso evitar...eu sempre faço relação de TUDO com Harry Potter.) - comentário inútil.  
**


	6. O Picu

Capítulo 6 – O Picu.

Eu estava ficando louca.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, havia esquecido a terrível noite anterior, mas lembrei que eu estava no sétimo ano.

Oh céus! Isso significa N.I.E.M.s! E já havia se passado três semanas e eu não tinha estudado quase nada!

Tomei um banho mais do que corrido, me arrumei e fui direto para a biblioteca buscar o maior número possível de livros. Com uma gigantesca pilha, entrei no Salão Principal e dirigi-me a mesa da Corvinal.

- Boa dia, Lily. – Melody me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos sonhadores. – O que é tudo isso?

- Livros. – respondi prontamente enquanto, com uma mão, pegava uma torrada com geleia e com a outra, abria um dos livros no lugar do meu prato.

- Que são livros, eu sei. – ela sorriu. – Mas por que tão cedo?

- N.I.E.M.s! – meus olhos varriam cada linha de forma frenética e obcecada.

- Mas é só final do ano... – ela deu de ombros, pois já estava acostumada com meus desesperos e voltou a comer. – Ah! Esqueci de perguntar: o que faz aqui?

- Como assim? – saí das minhas frases monossilábicas.

- Bem...essa é a mesa da Corvinal. Você é da Grifinória, sabe. – senti que ela estava com pena de mim e falava pausadamente como se eu, muito retardada, não fosse entender.

- Ah sim. – parei de mirar os livros e virei para ela. – Sabe como é...não quero agüentar _aqueles_ quatro depois de ontem.

- E como vai Steves?

- Não sei e não quero saber. – falei séria.

De repente, como vinda do além, uma voz fina gritou no meu ouvido.

- Bom dia, Lily! – tive um sobressalto e quase derrubei meu café quente em cima do livro aberto, o que faria Madame Pincy me matar.

Olhei para trás irritada e logo percebi que aquele seria um dia bem ruim.

- Ah...bom dia Steves. – e lá vai meu rosto ficar vermelho. Sério, eu tenho que tomar alguma atitude quanto ao meu fluxo sanguíneo.

- Queria dizer-lhe que ontem foi magnífico e que seus lábios são doces, como mel fresco.

Engoli em seco e novamente voltei a escorregar no banco para debaixo da mesa, enquanto vários corvinais abafavam risadas.

- Hum...olha Steves. Será que não tem nenhuma menina da sua idade para você paquerar? Quero dizer, aposto que tem várias loucas por você.

- É, tem sim.

- Ótimo! Então por que não vai atrás _delas_? – tentei sorrir amigavelmente, mas ele fechou o semblante.

- Vocês garotas são todas iguais. Conseguem o que querem e depois nos dão o fora. Mas isso não fica assim! – saiu furioso e eu suspirei aliviada.

Consegui voltar para minha leitura quando fui interrompida novamente por outra voz em meu ouvido.

- Oi Evans. – dessa vez fiquei vermelha por outro motivo.

James empurrou alguns alunos e se espremeu entre eu e um corvinal bastante zangado.

- O-oi, Potter. – quando eu estava retribuindo o sorriso, senti que estavam me amassando contra James. Olhei para o lado e vi Sirius sentando-se entre Melody e eu.

- Bom dia, ruivinha. Vimos seu namorado saindo daqui bastante perturbado. Que foi? Ele não gostou do beijo? – sorriu sem perceber que várias garotas da mesa suspiraram esperançosas e cochichavam umas com as outras.

- Sabe, já parou para pensar que só você acha as suas piadas engraçadas? – falei tentando voltar minha atenção para o livro e tentando também, ignorar o grande contato físico que eu estava sendo forçada a ter com James. Não que eu não estivesse gostando.

- Eu o acho engraçado. – Remus sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e colocou os braços em volta de duas garotas, cada uma de um lado, que ficaram rindo. – Desculpe...aqui está apertado e não tem espaço para os meus braços. – ele parecia encabulado.

Remus é um tipo de Sirius e James versão envergonhada. Tem tanta asneira, quanto eles dois, na cabeça, mas disfarça. Podem não acreditar, mas ele está sempre junto nas bagunças do grupo, às vezes faz parte. Porém, como todos o têm como ajuizado e certinho acham que ele estava ali tentando controlar os dois. Há! Santo do pau oco.

- Eu também. – Peter falou baixinho, tentando entrar na conversa e espremendo-se entre dois garotos que o olharam enojados.

- Sabe...aqui é a mesa da Corvinal... – um deles resmungou e levantou indo embora.

Percebi que nenhum dos meninos estava feliz com nossa presença, principalmente pelo fato de várias garotas estarem suspirando pelos três Marotos (a única coisa que suspira por Peter é a comida desesperada, porque sabe que logo será devorada).

- O que está fazendo com tantos livros, Evans? – James perguntou olhando surpreso minha montanha na mesa.

- O que acha, Potter? Estudando...o que mais poderia ser? – as respostas mal criadas vinham fáceis com seis anos de treinamento, mas era bem difícil manter minha voz normal com aquele rosto tão próximo ao meu...

- Você é uma pessoa muito desesperada, ruivinha. Hoje é domingo! Dia sagrado para o descanso. – Sirius disse rindo e virou-se para Melody. – Hey, Lovegood! – falou como se a tivesse visto somente agora. Patético.

- Para você qualquer dia é dia de descansar. – Mas ele não estava me ouvindo porque Melody respondeu.

- Hey, Black. – ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Uau! Ela lembrou seu sobrenome. É um grande avanço! – disse maldosa, o deixando bastante sem graça.

- Por que você me odeia? – ele perguntou.

- Não odeio. Gosto de te perturbar. – sorri levantando. – Assim como vocês fazem comigo. – olhei de Sirius para James.

- Eeeeu? Jamais! – James respondeu cinicamente.

Peguei minha pilha de livros, equilibrei tudo e comecei a andar.

- Tenho... – arfei. – que levar isso para o dormitório. Vem, Mel?

- Ok. – ela levantou bem na hora em que Sirius tentava, disfarçadamente, passar o braço em volta de seus ombros. Ela não faz por maldade. Realmente não percebe nada até que gritem: ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ. E mesmo assim é capaz de achar que é com outra pessoa.

Os meninos nos seguiram. James tirou os livros dos meus braços com a varinha.

- Eu te ajudo. Por que não usa o feitiço para isso?

- Porque é proibido fazer mágica nos corredores. Esqueceu?

- É proibido? – Sirius perguntou surpreso.

- Ai meu Deus! Todo o ano Dumbledore avisa isso! – revirei os olhos.

- É verdade, Almofadinhas. – Remus respondeu calmamente enquanto apontava a varinha escondida para um sonserino, que caiu no chão e gritou:

- EU MATO VOCÊ, BLACK!

Eles começaram a rir e Sirius virou-se com falsa censura.

- Sabe, você tem que começar a ser responsabilizado pelas suas azarações. Não vou estar sempre aqui para levar a culpa por você.

- Não se preocupe, quando não estiver por perto, não faço nada.

Continuaram a rir. James aproveitou a distração para falar comigo em voz baixa, quando já estávamos dentro do Salão Comunal.

- Quando vamos poder nos encontrar?

- Ah...eu não sei...tenho que estudar tanto. E responsabilidade de monitora chefe...

Ele fez cara de decepcionado e eu não agüentei.

- Ok. É só marcar que eu arranjo um jeito.

- Perfeito. – sorriu.

Eu e Melody subimos as escadas do dormitório feminino, enquanto eles esperaram lá embaixo conversando.

- Hum...Melody...?

- Sim? – ela perguntou sentando-se em minha cama.

- E você e o Sirius? – como ela fez cara de confusa, eu sorri. – O Black.

- Ah sim. Que tem?

- Bem...vocês saíram juntos ontem.

- Saímos junto com Potter, Lupin e o Picu para ver você sofrer.

- Ah obrigada...Picu? – perguntei sem entender, mas já a espera de algo estranho como explicação.

- Sim...aquele bicho gordinho e dentuço que anda com eles. Você não consegue enxergá-lo? – ela disse parecendo surpresa e interessada. – Dizem que pessoas de sobrenome com a letra Z não conseguem vê-lo. Qual seu segundo nome?

- Mas do que diabos você está falando? – sentei na cama em frente, ainda confusa.

- Picus, ou ratos-pelados, são animais mágicos. Aqui. – ela buscou de dentro das vestes uma revista chamada "O Pasquim". – Eles são ovais, comem bastante pois precisam manter sua gordura acima do normal para qualquer outro ser, ou morrem de frio mesmo em temperatura ambiente. São dentuços, para triturar melhor seus alimentos e seguem animais maiores e mais fortes, inclusive os humanos. São bastante covardes e fracos, sabe. Mas sua capacidade de camuflagem é ótima. Por exemplo, eles podem aprender a falar para se comunicar conosco. Apesar de que aquele picu, é um tanto quanto atrasado. Só consegue alguns sons grotescos e guinchados.

Fiquei olhando abismada para Melody, que me observava como se tivéssemos acabado de ter a conversa mais normal do mundo.

- O que? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Que parte você não entendeu? – ela perguntou calmamente pronta para explicar de novo.

- Anh...tudo! Ele é um humano, Melody! Chama-se Peter Pettigrew, tem 17 anos como nós e é amigo dos meninos.

Ela riu bobamente e me olhou com piedade.

- Nossa! Ele conseguiu mesmo te enganar. Até que não foi um trabalho tão medíocre. Mas se minha palavra não te convence...olha. – abriu a revista e me mostrou um desenho do tal picu.

Wow! Tenho que confessar que a semelhança do tal animal com o Peter, era incrível! Parecia que eu estava vendo o retrato dele ali.

Fiquei realmente impressionada e em dúvida se Peter era mesmo humano.

- Viu? – ela disse contente.

- É...bem... mas você não respondeu. E o Black? Quer dizer, ta. Vocês estavam com Potter, Lupin e o...hum...picu, lá, mas depois que Potter saiu, provavelmente Remus e os outros devem ter deixado vocês sozinhos.

- Ah sim. Verdade, deixou.

- E como foi? – falei animada.

- Legal. Ele é engraçado. – deu de ombros.

- Ele...tentou te beijar? – sorri.

- O que? Não. Por que faria isso?

- Por nada. – suspirei. – Vamos descer.

Eu tenho certeza que ele deve ter tentando beijá-la, mas provavelmente ela não percebeu.

Nos juntamos aos meninos e fomos dar um passeio pelos jardins do Colégio. De início eu não quis ir, pois precisava ler aqueles livros até amanhã, mas prometeram que não iríamos demorar, então aceitei tentando parecer insatisfeita.

Claro que aceitei de bom grado para poder ficar próxima de James e... observar melhor Peter e ver se ele realmente não era um picu.

* * *

**Ah que droga! Eu já tinha escrito toda a nota, quando minha internet parou e eu tive que reiniciar o computador ¬¬ Maldição!**

**Bom, mas vamos lá nós de novo:**

**Eu simplesmente ADORO fazer o Remus diferente do que todo mundo pensa dele. Pensam que ele é certinho e tímido só porque diz nos livros que ele foi monitor. Bom, Rony também foi e ele não é o que se pode chamar de "exemplar", não? rs**

**E eu também amo, sempre que tenho uma oportunidade, de perturbar Peter. Odeio esse rato traidor, mas ele tem que aparecer...afinal, fazia parte do grupo. E não me perguntem de onde tirei esse picu rs, mas eu tinha que colocar algo estranho. Ela é uma Lovegood \o/ (adoro esse sobrenome, queria que fosse o meu)**

**Ah! E quando uma colega minha leu esse capítulo, ela disse: mas Carol, não é proibido fazer magia nos corredores só para o primeiro ano?**

**Bem, eu realmente não sei. Decidi que seria proibido para todos e coloquei assim, mas vocês, se quiserem, podem me dizer se é ou não. Não que eu vá mudar na fic rs...mas só para eu saber.**

**Parte dos agradecimentos:**

**Em primeiro lugar to amando os vários reviews! *.* Estou muito feliz. Continuem assim \o/**

**Clarizabel - Sim, ela sofreu tadinha rs. Adoro fazê-la sofrer...afinal: a tristeza dela é nossa alegria!**

**Annima - Seria Anônima? O.o Ah não se preocupe, Sirius vai sofrer...vocês vão ver o que o aguarda mais para frente, coitado. **

**Marininhaaaa - Será que acertei no número de "a"s? Tomar que iniciativa? De se declarar para o James? Bom, ele sempre a chamou para sair e ela nunca quis...então acho que se ela passou a querer, ela que teria que falar com ele. Tadinho, ele merece uma declaração, sempre sofre com ela nas fics. **

**Dani Prongs - Olá Dani! kkkkkkkkk Imagina se de repente eu to na rua, e um ruivo aponta uma varinha para mim? Ia ser, no mínimo, estranho. Ou então eu ia ficar feliz pensando: HARRY POTTER EXISTE! Uhhhh *.* Ia ser legal. E não se preocupe...meu pc também tá uma droga. Além da internet ficar dando problema, o computador mesmo está bem lerdo. Acho que são as muitas séries, músicas, fotos, videos e etc que eu baixo rs. No momento estou a espera de dexter *.***

**Barnney Margarida - Ih, estou lendo um livro que tem esse nome, Margarida! ^^ E eu também AMO DE PAIXÃO Friends. Não canso de ver...estou aguardando sonhadoramente e ansiosamente pelo filme que tanto falam que vai ter ano que vem. Será verdade? E o Joey...bem, não pense na pessoa que será como o Joey. São pessoas TÃO diferentes...**

**Mila Pink - Que bom que está gostando! E obrigada pelos vários reviews! Fez a minha sexta-feira mais contente rs. Espero que goste desse também \o/**

**Beijos para todos!  
**


	7. Evans Não Gosta de Pirraça

Capítulo 7 – Evans não gosta de Pirraça.

Os dois primeiros dias foram normais. Aulas assistidas e eu correndo da sala para o dormitório, do dormitório para a biblioteca, da biblioteca novamente para o dormitório e de lá para encontros furtivos com James.

Nossa. Bem que me disseram que vida de aluno do sétimo ano não é fácil.

Estávamos no meio da semana. Uma quarta-feira feliz e bonita. Pássaros cantando e borboletas rodopiando.

E então depois do café da manhã, lembrei: aula de poções com a Corvinal.

Ah droga! Poções!

Não que eu odeie a matéria, na verdade sou, modéstia a parte, muito boa nisso. Mas, o problema é o professor Slughorn. Ele me adora.

Sei que geralmente esse fato é bom, no entanto ele faz questão de expressar isso para a sala inteira o que me deixa muito constrangida. E constrangimento é algo que eu venho tendo todos os dias desde o caso Steves.

Tentei entrar o mais rápido possível, me escondendo atrás de alunos mais altos, até a mesa de Melody.

Porém, antes que pudesse realizar meu intento ouço uma voz alegre e bem sonora.

- Evans! Minha aluna preferida! – olhei sem graça para seu rosto redondo e alegre e forcei um sorriso amarelo.

- Bom dia, professor Slughorn.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Evans. – tentei continuar subindo as escadas, mas ele novamente me fez parar. – Onde está indo?

- Anh...sentar com minha amiga Melody. – apontei sem esperanças, porque sabia o que ele diria em seguida.

- Não, não. Hoje é uma aula muito especial e quero minha aluna preferida aqui perto de mim.

- Anh...mas não tem lugar para ela.

- Hey Lily. Sente-se do meu lado. – James sorriu, empurrou Sirius que estava ao seu lado e me chamou.

- Ah...isso que é amigo. – Sirius falou irritado, olhou em volta a procura de outro lugar e sorriu indo até Melody. – Valeu, amigo. – sussurrou para James.

James olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo, e eu bufei. Os garotos ficam felizes tão facilmente.

Estávamos no meio da aula e eu escrevi freneticamente, até que um pedaço de pergaminho bateu no meu rosto.

- Ai! – sussurrei. – Mas o que...? – abri o papel.

"OI." Era a letra de Melody. "Black mandou um oi também."

Eu ri e escrevi de volta "oi. Queria ter sentado do seu lado...única aula que temos juntas!".

Notei que James espiou por cima de meu braço e puxou o papel.

- Ei! Você não está feliz comigo aqui?

- Claro que eu to. Mas eu só posso ver a Melody poucas vezes, né? – puxei o papel de volta e mandei para ela.

O papel novamente bateu em mim, olhei para trás antes de abrir e vi que Sirius não parecia mais contente. Olhei o papel, curiosa para saber o motivo.

"Eu conheci um garoto da Lufa-lufa hoje na aula de feitiços." Ela não é de muitos detalhes.

"Uhhhh. Qual o nome dele?", mandei de volta escondendo meu sorriso em solidariedade a Sirius.

Ela mandou de volta: "Xenofílio Scamander. Ele é filho do editor do Pasquim! Estávamos conversando sobre Zonzóbulos."

Xenofílio Scamander? Mas que raio de nome é esse?

"Só você mesmo para conhecer um garoto com esse nome. Imagino como ele deve ser. E conversaram sobre Zonzóbulos? Achou sua alma gêmea!".

Mandei de volta, vi Sirius lendo e me olhando de cara feia. Cruzou os braços em cima dos livros e parecia, mais do que nunca concentrado na aula.

Tadinho. Agora fiquei com pena do pobre.

Estávamos conversando outras coisas quando vi uma grande pança na minha frente fazendo sombra.

Olhei para cima e vi o professor sorrindo para mim.

- E então? – ele disse, ansioso.

- Anh... e então? – repeti percebendo que tinha perdido algo.

- Qual o ingrediente principal da poção Felix Felicis?

- Ah sim... – suspirei aliviada. – Um trevo de quatro folhas.

- Muito bem! Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Bem, agora vocês irão preparar, cada um, sua própria poção Felix Felicis! Quem conseguir fazer _exatamente_ como se deve, poderá levar. E quem não conseguir, eu irei examinar, dar uma nota de acordo com a qualidade próxima a perfeição que ficou e logo em seguida, por favor, joguem fora.

Um menino levantou a mão e perguntou.

- Por que jogar fora, professor?

- Porque se tomarem a poção que não estiver exatamente como deve ser, com qualquer erro de cálculo, terá azar para o resto da vida. – Hum...será que eu tomei essa poção? – Muito bem, podem começar.

No fim da aula, Slughorn passou por cada um avaliando seus preparos nos caldeirões. O de James estava absurdamente mal cheiroso e perigosamente negro e com fumaças esquisitas. Peter havia conseguido derreter seu caldeirão. A minha poção, assim como de Remus, estavam como deveriam estar. Olhei para trás e vi Sirius, de má vontade, olhando dentro do seu caldeirão. Ouvi um "puf" e seus cabelos voltaram arrepiados e arroxeados. Melody começou a rir dele e Slughorn correu para tentar ajudar.

No fim da aula, eu ganhei nota máxima e mais alguns pontos para nossa Casa, Remus quase chegou lá, assim como alguns corvinais, já o restante foi um tanto quanto...medíocre.

- Eu sabia que a senhorita Evans iria novamente conseguir! – ele sorriu largamente e me entregou o frasco com minha poção. – Pode levar com você. Use-a bem, heim. – sorri sem graça e me dirigi a saída.

Esperei do lado de fora com Remus, James e Peter por Melody e Sirius.

Melody ainda ria histericamente. Slughorn tentou fazer os cabelos dele voltar ao normal, mas havia apenas conseguido clarear o roxo para o rosa, o que eu acho que piorou a situação.

- Adorei seu novo modelito, Almofadinhas. – Remus riu.

- Muito engraçado. – falou sério.

- Eu gostei. – Melody disse sinceramente.

Sirius ficou radiante e entrou na brincadeira.

- Última moda em Paris. Não sabiam?

Fomos andando, conversando e rindo. Eu estava mais na frente do que os outros, e quando fui virar um corredor que dava para a próxima aula, senti algo gelado descendo sobre mim.

Uma gosma amarela e com cheiro de ovos podres. ERAM ovos podres!

A risada vinha de cima da minha cabeça. Olhei irritada e vi Pirraça, aquele maldito fantasma atentado rindo e fazendo riminhas.

- Era para ser na doidinha e acabou caindo na maluquinha! – ele ria de forma espalhafatosa e chamava atenção de todos que logo começaram a rir.

Os únicos que não riram, foram os meninos e Melody.

- Seu imbecil! – James apontou a varinha e ia jogar algum feitiço, mas antes disso ele voou para o teto e sumiu no andar acima de nós. Só podíamos agora ouvir sua voz anunciando para aqueles que ainda não tinham visto, que eu tinha sido atingida por sua brincadeira infernal.

- Aquele maldito... – falei entre os dentes, muito irritada. – O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? VÃO PARA SUAS AULAS OU VOU DAR DETENÇÃO DE DOIS MESES PARA TODO MUNDO! – gritei para aqueles que ainda estavam parados rindo. Automaticamente o corredor ficou vazio e eu fui andando como uma bala, batendo os pés fortemente no chão, em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

- Deixa que eu te aju... – James veio atrás com os outros.

- Como você vai me ajudar? – gritei irritada. – Me dando um banho?

- Bem... – ele sorriu para os outros, mas voltou a ficar sério assim que viu minha expressão de ódio.

- Sem gracinhas agora, Potter! – os outros resolveram que, manter alguma distância de minha pessoa era mais seguro, e cada um moveu-se para sua próxima aula. James continuou em meu encalço.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei. – Vai para sua aula que eu vou tomar um banho. Não acredito que vou perder uma aula! Eu nunca faltei em 6 anos! – falei exasperada.

- Não tem nada demais. Os professores estão acostumados com Pirraça. Se quiser eu vou na sua frente e explico ao Binns porque não está lá.

- Não é nem esse o problema. – choraminguei. – Vou perder matéria!

- Eu anoto para você! – olhei para ele, tão emocionada com sua demonstração de afeto, que me acalmei.

- Ahhhhhh! Você vai tentar não dormir na aula, por mim? Que lindo!

- Claro. – ele respondeu feliz.

- Só não te dou um beijo porque estou em estado de putrefação. – me olhei com nojo.

- Eu não me importo. – ele me beijou e depois correu para a porta. – Vou para a aula e te vejo depois.

Assim que ele se foi, subi para meu dormitório. Teria que tomar uns 20 banhos até o cheio maldito sair! E meu cabelo! Que ódio!

Ah, mas se Pirraça acha que isso vai ficar assim, está muito enganado. Hora da Vingança.

* * *

**Desculpem-me pela hora que estou postando...eu estava estudando e meu pai tinha roubado o computador de mim.**

**E agora não posso me demorar muito com conversa. Só um comentário: por que tiraram o Pirraça do filme? Ele é chato, mas engraçado \o.**

**Rápidos agradecimentos pois estou perdendo Passione:**

**Mila Pink - obrigada pelos vários comentários! Seus reviews são muito divertidos! Da próxima vez converso melhor. (não sei mesmo de onde tirei a ideia do Picu. acho que só imaginava sempre o Peter como um bicho comilão)  
**

**Clarizabel - rsrsrsrs eu também. Sempre soube que ele era irracional. Só assim para fazer uma baita traição daquelas U.U**

**BloodyDarpside - eu também gosto de personagens estranhas. ADORO a Luna ^^ eu seria amiguinha dela. Aliás, a Melody se parece muito com uma amiga que eu tenho rs. E tadinho dos seus leitores, também não me importo de você fazer propaganda de suas fics rs. Depois eu lerei outras suas! **

**Ah! Por favor, não machuque a cabeça ou seus pais vão me processar por danos físicos. **

**Leniita C - sim sim! aqui está mais um capítulo. Posto toda sexta-feira, mas sem horário fixo. **

**Dani Prongs - Eu perguntaria a esse ruivo se ele tem algum irmão gêmeo peste *.* aiai...*paixão por Fred e George impossível de ser escondida***

**E sim! Eu pretendo escrever mais com o Fred George! Tive uma ideia no outro dia ^^ mas tenho outras fics para serem escritas na frente, então deve demorar um pouco...**

**Bem, beijos a todas e agora vou comer e assistir minha novelinha! Até.  
**


	8. O Exorcismo

Capítulo 8 – Exorcismo.

Eu estava sentada na Sala Comunal com diversos livros em minha volta. Eu precisava achar alguma coisa. Precisava realizar minha vingança...MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Desculpa...me excedi.

Em todo caso, olhava um em particular, quando ouvi o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda se abrir.

- O que está fazendo, ruivinha? – a voz de Sirius ao meu lado me fez tirar os olhos da página e virar para ele que se jogava no sofá.

Ele empurrou a capa do livro com os pés e eu me revoltei.

Ora que absurdo! Livros foram feitos para serem lidos, adorados, cuidados e amados.

E não para um pé herege profaná-los!

- Ei! Tire essas patas sujas do livro!

- Eu estou de tênis. O que é "exorcismo romano para iniciantes"? – ele perguntou interessado.

- Pior ainda de tênis! – Mas que menino insensível! Será que ele não via as inúmeras bactérias que estavam grudadas naquele objeto?

- Espera! – ele levantou parecendo preocupado. – Isso não vai cair nos N.I.E.M.s, não é? Por que nunca ouvi falar disso...que professor falou disso? O que é isso?

- Ei! Calma Black. Exorcismo é uma prática que os trouxas fazem para eliminar fantasmas dos lugares.

- Onde você achou esses livros? – ele perguntou. Sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a folhear um exemplar.

- Bem, procurei na seção de assuntos trouxas na biblioteca.

- Existe essa seção?

- Existe. Acontece que vocês nunca se interessam por nada mais que seus próprios umbigos...onde está a Melody?

Ele pareceu sério e me respondeu malcriadamente:

- Onde mais? Com sua alma gêmea, senhor Xeno.

- Ah...desculpa por aquilo, Black. Mesmo. Não será o caso de você desistir?

Tadinho. Eu estava realmente com pena, sabe?

Quer dizer, eu conheci o tal Xenofílio. Ele é absurdamente estranho, cabelos rebeldes parecendo o cientista que criou o Frankstein, e é estrábico. Não um estrábico comum como muitas pessoas. Não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Mas ele tem o olho direito tão para cima que parece olhar dentro de seu próprio ouvido, e o esquerdo tão para baixo que quase não se vê a íris. Por isso mesmo é perfeito para Melody.

Os dois conversando causa uma certa impressão de que você caiu ali por engano e que ainda por cima estão falando em outra língua. É bem divertido. Fico imaginando os filhos desses dois. Faço questão de ser madrinha.

- Hum... – ele hesitou. – O James não desistiu de você.

- Bom, mas ele não conseguiu me ter, não é mesmo? – que coisa feia. Sei que não deveria ter dito isso. Afinal, James realmente não desistiu e no fim conseguiu o que tanto desejava. Então por que não poderia acontecer com Sirius?

- É... – ele murmurou ainda descrente.

Ele levantou em direção a saída, tristonho e tenho certeza que iria descontar seu desgosto em algum outro aluno (provavelmente Snape), quando tive uma súbita revelação.

- Black! Achei! Mas preciso de ajuda...vem comigo!

- O que? Achou o que?

- Uma forma de exorcizar o Pirraça.

Ele pareceu engasgar, ao mesmo tempo que ria e tentava esconder a surpresa.

- Você quer o que? Exorcizar o Pirraça? Mas por que? Ele é tão divertido!

- Ah é. Hilário! Principalmente porque ele não tacou ovos podres em VOCÊ, né? – perguntei irritada, cruzando os braços. A grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde.

- Então por que não pede ao Dumbledore que o expulse?

- Faça-me o favor... – revirei os olhos e comecei a correr. – Ele está há anos azucrinando todos os alunos de Hogwarts e nunca foi expulso. Por que seria agora?

- E você não acha que pode ser meter em encrenca fazendo magia de trouxa para expulsar um ser que está na cara que Dumbledore não o quer longe daqui?

- Bem...talvez. – tive que concordar. Porém o cheiro de ovo podre ainda mexia com meus nervos e minha razão. – Mas você nunca se preocupou em se meter em encrenca mesmo!

- Tem razão. – ele concordou e chegamos até a sala de Slughorn.

- Entra aí e pega os ingredientes que vou te dizer.

- O que? Por que não entra você?

- Não discuta! Vamos. – empurrei-o. Sei que estou sendo mandona, mas...e daí? Sou assim mesmo.

Ele colocou a orelha encostada na porta e pareceu não ouvir nada. Sussurrou "alohomora" e a porta se abriu.

Entrou sorrateiramente e notamos que o caminho estava livre.

- Ok. O que você quer que eu pegue? – eu respondi os ingredientes do livro. São muito estranhos os trouxas, mas já estou acostumada. Meu pai explicou-me que se algo não faz sentido para mim do mundo deles, imagina o inverso!

- Hum...falta agora água benta. O que é água benta, você sabe?

- Vem perguntar para mim? Você que tem pais trouxas. – ele respondeu.

- Podemos usar água comum, eu acho. – olhei para o livro procurando ajuda, uma descrição melhor do que era aquilo. Só dizia "água benta, ou seja, água abençoada por um representante celestial". Hum... Sirius não é bem uma boa representação de qualquer coisa que signifique puro ou indique o céu, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha na frente. – Ah...é água abençoada. Abençoa essa água. – entreguei um pote onde tinha conjurado o líquido transparente.

Ele riu.

- Você está achando que eu sou o que para abençoar alguma coisa?

- Para de reclamar... – talvez não fosse mesmo uma boa ideia.

- Anh...Deus te abençoe, viu? – falou acariciando o pote sem saber muito bem se estava fazendo certo. Tenho quase certeza que não.

- Ta. Agora vamos para um lugar vazio. Já sei! O banheiro feminino! –o puxei e voltamos a correr.

- Banheiro feminino? Ok. Não sei se notou, mas eu sou um garoto.

Ignorei o óbvio comentário e fui averiguar se podíamos entrar.

É claro que estava vazio, o banheiro feminino do segundo andar está sempre vazio por causa da Murta-que-geme.

A Murta ouviu o barulho de gente entrando e veio olhar.

- Quem está aí? Ah! – ela olhou para Sirius. – Você. – disse sorrindo. – O lindo Black.

- Lindo Black? – ele sorriu sem graça. Ai caramba, mas será possível? O que esse garoto tem? Essência de poção do amor?

- É. De vez em quando ouço umas meninas comentando, aos risinhos, sobre você. E elas tinham razão. – ela o olhou de alto a baixo e ele fez cara de surpreso.

Como assim ele não sabia? Só um tapado não percebe os diversos olhares e suspiros que durantes 6 anos, a grande maioria feminina de Hogwarts lançava para ele e seus amiguinhos. Muito mais para ele.

- Como você nunca percebeu? – falei assombrada. – É sério isso? Você nunca notou?

- Bom...não. Normalmente passo meu tempo admirando Melody ou admirando o rosto de Bertram Aubrey, um imbecil da Sonserina, enchendo-se de enormes pústulas com pus.

- Vocês garotos são tão retardados. – sentei no chão e voltei a mirar os livros. – Vamos começar.

- Eu tenho mesmo que participar disso? – ele encostou na pia tentando ignorar os suspiros da Murta.

- Tem. – comecei a fazer algum tipo de ritual, falando em latim e jogando a água benta pelos cantos.

- Acho que era para você fazer isso no Pirraça e não em qualquer lugar.

- Shhhhhh. – e continuei. Ele deu de ombros e foi usar um dos boxes.

- Ok. Vou ser sincero. Já tinha notado as meninas sim...na verdade já tirei bastante proveito disso. – tenho certeza de que se eu pudesse ver seu rosto, estaria dando aquele sorriso irresistível. – Mas depois comecei a gostar da Lovegood, sabe?

- "Tirei proveito disso". Você não tem vergonha, não?

- O que? E só eu levo a culpa? Saiba que seu fã número 1, o tio Potter, também não viveu esses 6 anos no celibato por você, ta? E nem seu amigo Monitor-chefe.

Falei mais algumas palavras que estavam descritas no livro, ignorando o comentário do queridinho-de-todas.

Depois que ele deu a descarga e abriu a porta para sair, ouvimos um grito da Murta.

Levantei sobressaltada.

Ah Não.

Ah Não. Será...?

- Ah meu... – engoli em seco. – Acho que exorcizei a Murta acidentalmente! – levantei desesperada e fiquei correndo em volta do meu próprio eixo como um animal tonto. Quando fico em pânico, faço isso.

- Na verdade... – ele começou, porém a porta se escancarou e McGonagall entrou nos olhando abismada.

- Black! O que está fazendo em um banheiro fe... – olhou na direção do meu pequeno ritual com velas e cruzes. – Mas que diabos é isso aqui?

Fui até a professora e a abracei desesperada.

- Desculpa! Eu não queria ter exorcizado a Murta! Foi um acidente! – estava em total desespero! Eu ia ser expulsa e perseguida pelo resto da vida pelo fantasma do Pirraça quando descobrisse o que tentei fazer com ele.

- Exorcizado?

- Era para ser o Pirraça! – choraminguei, enquanto Sirius ficava balbuciando palavras sem sentido que eu e McGonagall ignoramos.

- Senhorita Evans. – ela parecia bastante severa, então ele se calou e eu também. – Essas coisas que os trouxas acreditam, como exorcismos, não funcionam.

- O que? – hum...peraí. O que?

- Isso mesmo. Na verdade, os fantasmas se cansam de você ficar tacando um tipo de água pelo corpo invisível deles enquanto murmura palavras que eles não entendem, e acabam indo embora.

- Então...o que aconteceu com a Murta? – perguntei confusa e sem acreditar muito. Não adiantava remediar. Eu nunca mais dormiria com peso na consciência. Apesar de que Murta era bem chata.

- Na verdade eu...dei descarga nela. – Sirius respondeu em uma voz baixa.

Eu não acredito! Fiquei vermelha de vergonha.

- E por que a senhorita queria expulsar Pirraça daqui? Aliás, ainda bem que não fez isso perto dele. Ele iria rir e te perseguir o resto da vida. – há. Pelo menos uma coisa eu acertei.

- Ele é um fantasma irritante! Por que ainda permitem que ele permaneça no colégio perturbando os alunos? Tive que perder aula por causa dele! – falei enquanto recolhia as coisas do chão.

- Bom, essa uma decisão de Dumbledore. Se você questiona suas atitudes, então por que não vai até ele e fala pessoalmente?

Fiquei em silêncio e achei melhor sair dali. Ela tem razão...não posso discutir com Dumbledore. Posso até sugerir... mas acho que ele não vai me ouvir...

Deixei Sirius ali e me encaminhei para o corredor. Aparentemente ele tentou passar despercebido, mas foi interpelado por McGonagall, que pigarreou.

- E você, senhor Black. Não cansa de receber detenções?

- Mas eu...

- Sem "mas". Banheiro feminino. Já era de se esperar. Detenção comigo amanhã.

Ops.

Acho que ele não vai ficar feliz comigo.

* * *

**Hello, hello ^^**

**Tudo bem, pessoas? Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Tadinho do Sirius, ele sempre é ignorado. Percebi que só nesse capítulo isso aconteceu três vezes.**

**Mas uma coisa eu tenho que concordar com Lily: que absurdo colocar os pés nos livros! Eu jogava um feitiço nele ¬¬ audácia.**

**Ah! E eu faço esse negócio que descrevi a Lily fazendo...ela correndo em volta do seu próprio eixo. Quando eu fico confusa, sem fazer o que fazer ou desesperada, eu fico assim que nem uma barata tonta rs. Em jogo de video game então! Eu grito e fico fazendo minha personagem girar rs.**

**Ah! Friends está de novo na temporada e perto do episódio que deu origem a essa fic \o/ eu AMO esse episódio. Adoro a Phoebe gritando, depois ela e a Rachel pulando, Joey dizendo: I'm Joey. I'm disgusting" e no final Ross gritando ensandecidamente "GET OFF OF MY SISTER!" aiai...morro de rir mesmo já tendo visto vinte mil vezes.  
**

**Aiai...eu deveria estar estudando, mas estou no fanfiction...tsc tsc tsc que coisa feia Carolina U.U**

**Bem, para que eu possa ir lá estudar, vou aos comentários:**

**Mila Pink - Ah eu também adoro momentos de vingança ^^ São sempre tão divertidas! É! A poção! Acho que eu não dei muita importância para a poção na fic...**

**BloodyDarpside - ele é fofo mesmo, né? Mas se ela não tivesse vergonha...não ia ter fic! rsrsrs E também ela é muito orgulhosa, que nem eu. Eu jamais admitiria que gosto de uma pessoa que eu sempre anunciei que odeio. Eu acho que faria pior do que ela: não falaria nada para ele e preferiria esquecer a pessoa do que largar meu orgulho U.U Ainda bem que Lily não é assim, ou não existiria Harry.**

**Clarizabel - é! Ele disse que prestaria atenção para ela! Isso que é prova de amor rsrs. Cara, eu tenho um professor igualzinho ao Binns...ele é insuportavelmente chato. Não sei como consigo ficar acordada. Se um menino faz isso que o James fez, de ficar acordado e anotar a matéria por mim, acho que caso com ele rs.**

**Leniita CC - Obrigada ^^ espero que goste desse também \o. tentei fazer a Melody mais parecida o possível com a Luna. Adoro a Luna *.***

**Dani Prongs - Eu fico pensando o que será do George sem o Fred U.U Ainda não perdoei a J.K. por essa traição. E jamais perdoarei. Ah! E pode perturbar para eu escrever a fic sim, pelo menos assim eu não esqueço e me anime em fazê-la (sou uma pessoa muito esquecida e preguiçosa rs. E também com muitas ideias na cabeça...então às vezes me embolo com as várias ideias e acabo não realizando nenhuma). E não se preocupe com o Sirius. Só digo isso: não consegui deixá-lo infeliz no final ^^ **

**Bem gente, obrigada por todos esses reviews! Beijooooos**

**PS: eu to quase morrendo de ansiedade para ir na estreia de HP *.* quando eu vi o trailer fiquei gritando e só faltou que eu chorasse rsrsrs (patético, não?). Ah! Tem alguém do Rio de Janeiro aqui? A gente podia combinar de ir na estreia \o. Eu vou fantasiada com minhas colegas *.***


	9. Surpresas

Capítulo 9 – Surpresas.

- Lily! – Melody veio correndo em minha direção na Sala Comunal. Imediatamente empurrei James, com quem estava meio...hum...atracada. Ela parou me olhando surpresa. – Vocês estavam – parou para ter certeza de que era aquilo que ia perguntar. – se beijando?

- O que? C-claro que não. – gaguejei nervosa.

- Sim. Estávamos. – James concordou e eu arregalei meus globos oculares para sua feição tranquila. – Na verdade, eu que a estava beijando. Sabe como é, quem sabe uma tática mais direta não funcione? – ele sorriu.

- É! É isso mesmo! Ele me agarrou! Faça isso de novo e te dou outra detenção, Potter! – dei um tapa em seu rosto. Hum, acho que teria sido melhor ter simulado o tapa. Seu rosto ficou instantaneamente vermelho.

- Ah... essa tática não funciona com ela. – Melody falou com pena e voltou a sorrir e olhar para mim. – Vem cá! – me puxou para o dormitório.

Subimos bem rápido e ela sentou na cama, sorridente.

- Xeno me chamou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele!

- Uau! Isso é ótimo, Mel. Parece mesmo que ele gosta de você. – disse animada dando todo apoio moral.

- Gosta? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Anh... acho que sim, não? Por que acha que ele te chamou para sair?

- Porque eu comentei sobre as fadas-fuinhas. Uma espécie menos hostil que as fadas-mordentes que eu encontrei nas minhas férias, lembra? – fiz que sim com a cabeça sem saber onde isso daria. – Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar em fadas-fuinhas...

- Nem eu. – murmurei, mas ela pareceu não ter me ouvido.

- ...então, quer fazer uma matéria para a revista do pai, lembra? O Pasquim...

- Aham. Prossiga.

- E quer pegar melhor os dados. Por isso me chamou para Hogsmeade. – ela estava deslumbrantemente feliz.

Bom, ou o garoto é MUITO tapado e realmente só a chamou para fazer uma reportagem, ou essa é uma péssima desculpa para ficar a sós com ela.

- Hum...então, boa matéria! – falei sem saber muito bem o que se diz nas regras sociais nesses casos.

- Ahhh, mas você vai comigo!

- O que? – engasguei. Não que eu não estivesse com _muita_ vontade de passar todo o meu dia livre ouvindo dois lunáticos falarem sobre animais invisíveis, mas eu já tinha combinado com James de, dessa vez, encontrar com ele.

- Ah não se preocupe. Não vamos só nós três.

- Não? – ô-ou. Tenho a ligeira impressão do que vem a seguir.

- Arranjei um par pra você. – ela abriu os braços como se tivesse dado a melhor notícia do mundo. – Um amigo do Xeno, Venâncio, acha que você é até bonita e não se importaria de sair com você.

Venâncio?

"É até bonita" e "não se importaria" de sair comigo? Já não gostei desse garoto.

- E então? Você vem? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu...eu não posso.

- Mas por que? Olha, o Venâncio quer ser redator da revista quando o Xeno ficar no lugar do pai. Eles precisam dessa matéria.

- É que eu já tinha combinado com...

- Você marcou de sair com alguém? Quem? O menininho de novo? – ela parecia desapontada. Ah droga. Odeio desapontar os outros, principalmente a Melody que parece nunca ficar triste. E eu não queria ser a culpada da primeira tristeza dela.

- ...com ninguém. – forcei um sorriso. – Eu vou com vocês.

Porcaria!

James ia ficar muito irritado...ainda mais que dessa vez não ia ser um encontro com uma criança de onze anos de idade.

* * *

- James, desculpa! Sinto muito mesmo. – ele estava virado, fingindo admirar o quadro de frutas que dava para a cozinha. – Não fica bravo comigo.

- Bravo com você? – ele se tornou em minha direção, irritado. – Por que eu ficaria bravo com você? Só porque eu esperei anos para conseguir ficar com uma menina que agora quer ficar mantendo nosso namoro em segredo, sabe-se lá por qual motivo, e ainda por cima sai com outros caras para continuar o mistério? Não! Eu JAMAIS ficaria bravo com você. – ele parecia bem bravo.

- Olha... – eu estava prestes a cair no choro. – eu prometo que essa é a última vez. Não saio com mais ninguém que não seja você. E se alguém perguntar, digo que sou contra o casamento e que é apenas uma forma do ministério nos controlar e pegar nosso dinheiro. Tudo bem?

- Casamento? – ele parou assustado. – Quem falou em casamento?

- Ah...eu...casamento? Quem falou em casamento? – repeti enquanto me dava um tempo para pensar.

- Você falou.

- Hum...é mesmo? Bom, eu quis dizer que bem, quem pensa em namorar automaticamente pensa em casar, não é mesmo? Quero dizer...no futuro. – ótimo! Agora eu enterrei o restante do meu pé na jaca. Toda menina sabe que não se deve falar as palavras "compromisso sério" e "casamento" com um garoto. Ele parece que vai entrar em erupção e aí tudo desanda. É quase tão ruim quanto um "eu te amo" precoce.

- Você pensa em casar comigo? – ele sorriu. Acho que isso não é um mau sinal. - Claro, quando você resolver assumir nosso namoro. A não ser que queira casar em segredo também. – Hum...

- Penso. – fiquei vermelha. – Não tão logo sabe... mas se tudo der certo, é o que imagino sim. Você agora vai terminar comigo, não é? – choraminguei.

- O que? Claro que não! – ele sorriu, pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me deu um rápido beijo. – Eu também penso no futuro, oras.

Sorri de forma radiante. Quase pude ver meu reflexo no seu rosto e nos beijamos novamente.

Foi um momento incrível saber que eu estava diante da pessoa que poderia ser aquela que passaria o resto da vida comigo.

Então o momento foi interrompido de forma drástica e cruel. Ouvimos um guinchado e viramos para trás. Peter estava nos olhando assustado, enquanto saía pela passagem da cozinha com diversos doces nos braços.

- P-pontas? O que...? Vocês estão namorando? – ele sorriu. – Uau! Vocês estão namorando! – repetiu, vendo que não negávamos. Ele largou os doces e abraçou James. – Você conseguiu!

- Não, não estamos... – falei desesperada.

- Eu ouvi duas pessoas falando de casamento. E depois quando saí, vi vocês dois se agarrando! É claro que estão namorando!

Olhei para James que parecia estar pensando o mesmo que eu: danou-se.

- Espera até Almofadinhas e Aluado ficarem sabendo! Ahhh eles vão morrer de rir! – ele começou a sair correndo. Após essa declaração, despertei do meu estupor. Segurei Peter pelos ombros e o empurrei contra a parede.

- Você não pode contar.

- O que? – estava visivelmente assustado.

- Estamos namorando sim, mas escondidos. – James agora também o mantinha contra a parede, o que pareceu acuá-lo ainda mais.

- Mas por quê? Qual o problema?

- Está tão bom assim. Escondido é mais gostoso. – James sorriu para mim que retribuí. Que bom que ele estava me ajudando nisso. Achei que fosse dizer algo como: agora que ele já sabe, o que custa contar ao restante?

- Mas eu...

- Peter. Calado, ok? – James ficou sério e Peter parecia tremer dos pés a cabeça. Nossa. Mas que tipo de pessoa tem medo dos próprios amigos?

- Ok...

- Ótimo. Boa comida. – fez um gesto com a varinha, fez os doces caídos no chão erguerem-se e entregou de volta ao garoto.

- Será que ele vai cumprir a promessa? – observei Peter distanciando-se, em dúvida.

- Vai. Ele sempre faz o que dizemos. Hum...Lily?

- Sim?

- Agora que ele já sabe, o que custa contar ao restante?

* * *

**Não me matem, não me matem, não me matem, não me matem.**

**Sei que alguns de vocês podem ter pensado: O QUE? O que essa garota tem na cabeça para colocar no papel do Joey, o Peter? **

**Mas eu não coloquei Peter como Joey. Isso jamais seria possível mesmo se houvesse mil dimensões paralelas. É só que eu precisava de alguém que descobrisse. O Sirius não pode ser, porque...bem...vocês vão saber no próximo capítulo, acho. E o Remus também não porque...hum...vocês também vão saber depois rs. Sem falar que se os papéis fossem trocados (No lugar do Peter o Remus e vice-versa), Peter apareceria muito mais do que Remus ou Sirius e nenhum fã de Harry Potter deseja isso, certo?**

**Bem, após essa super importante explicação que evita minha morte prematura, comentarei os reviews ^^ Ah! Lembrem-se: eu amo o Joey, ta? rs (gosto mais do Chandler, mas não resisto ao "How you doing?")**

**Mila Pink - A Murta às vezes merece mesmo uma descarga. É o fantasma mais irritante que já vi...mais até do que o Pirraça, que aliás, não acho que vá aparecer mais. Não vai ter vingança não...Lily desistiu depois daquela bronca da McGonagall. E adoro esse apelido do Sirius que você criou (acho que você criou, né? Nunca tinha ouvido)**

**Dani Prongs - Só você me respondeu o negócio do Rio rsrsrsrs. Tudo bem, deixa para lá. Cara, eu tenho que parar de ver filmes U.U não paro de ter ideias para fics! Isso me deixa desesperada porque eu queria já ter escrito todas as minhas ideias, mas não tenho tempo. Para você ter uma ideia, tenho 7 fics na cabeça, uma sendo escrita, duas prontas para postar futuramente e uma que só fiz o primeiro capítulo e to em dúvida se vou continuar. A do Fred George seria a terceira nessa fila, acho. Mas um dia ela surge aqui \o/ (espero) Ah é! E duas paralisadas. Ao todo 13 fics! O.O  
**

**Leniita CC - já que Sirius não pôde agradecer, eu estou aqui em seu nome. Ele diz "obrigado".**

**Lola - Ah que legal que você achou hilária e tudo bem ter gritado no trailer. Normal, eu quase chorei rsrsrs. E toda vez que eu vejo o pôster gigante no New York (para quem não é do Rio, esse é um dos melhores shoppings que tem aqui. E é onde todos vão fantasiados na estreia) além de meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e meu coração disparar, eu sinto uma incontrolável vontade de arrancar aquele cartaz e sair correndo que nem uma alucinada. Acho que me internariam e eu perderia a estreia...hum...melhor não.**

**Alana - Olá! Fico muito feliz que você tenha deixado de estudar cálculo para ler minha fic rsrsrsrsrs Só não conta isso para seu professor argentino, ou chileno, ou chinês, ou sei lá quantas nacionalidades mais os professores da UFRJ podem ter U.U Eu também deveria estar estudando nesse exato momento, mas estou aqui rs. Ah! E se quiser deixar reviews nas outras fics também, eu juro que não me importo rsrsrsrs.**

**Bella Potter - Ihhh assumir o namoro? Com a cabeçuda da Lily...vai demorar rs, mas até lá, muitas confusões ainda estão por vir. Você vai ver!**

**Deny Weasley - Ahhh que bom! Espero que continue lendo. Tem pessoas que começam e somem...um minuto de silêncio para elas rs.**

**Uhhh! Acabei de ter uma ideia com a minha resposta para a Leniita, para as notas ficarem mais interessantes! A cada semana, eu posso responder como se fosse um personagem ^^ Vocês podem até escolher...ISSO! Votação. Vocês decidem quem vocês querem aqui e quem tiver mais votos, eu faço. Se empatar, eu vou ser obrigada a decidir rs.**

**Bem gente, até a próxima! Vou comer e agora estudar...droga. Beijos!  
**


	10. Passeio a HogsmeadeDe Novo

Capítulo 10 – Passeio a Hogsmeade...De Novo.

Percebemos que ter um terceiro sabendo do nosso segredo, até que era interessante. Pedíamos ajuda a ele para fugas e colocávamos culpa de coisas que fazíamos em Peter.

Por exemplo: como James não podia subir ao dormitório das meninas, eu ia até o dele quando não havia ninguém para conversarmos e combinarmos nosso casamento em um tempo distante. Era muito agradável e eu poderia passar o dia inteiro ali, encostada na cama, com James deitado no meu colo e rindo de coisas diversas.

De guarda, deixávamos Peter do lado de fora. Se alguém se aproximasse do quarto, Peter gritava o nome da pessoa animadamente, como se há anos não a visse e eu me metia de baixo da cama até conseguir fugir.

Um dia estávamos vendo as fotos que os pais de James haviam mandado de um passeio que fizeram para Veneza.

- É tão legal! Olha...seu pai está fugindo de um pombo! – ri.

- Ah é...ele odeia pombos.

- Por que? – ele estava prestes a responder quando ouvimos Peter gritar:

- Sirius Black, amigo velho!

Levantei assustada e me arrastei para baixo da cama de James.

- Quer parar de me abraçar, Rabicho? – ouvi a porta abrir e os passos de Sirius. – Parece maluco...Pontas? O que faz sentado no chão sozinho?

- Ah...nada. Só vendo as fotos que meus pais mandaram de Veneza.

- Ah! Legal! Mas achei que estivesse em um treino surpresa de quadribol. Você tinha falado...

- Ah...hum...não deu certo. Um treino surpresa tem esse lado ruim, nem todos os jogadores sabiam que tinham que estar disponíveis no momento.

- É...imaginei que não fosse dar certo. – ele deu de ombros e sentou na cama oposta a de James. – O que é isso?

Isso? Isso o que?

Coloquei a mão nos meus cabelos e percebi que minha fita rosa, que eu estava usando, não estava mais ali. Eu havia tirado, pois estava me incomodando e taquei na cama em frente a nós.

- Eu...eu não sei. – ouvi James responder.

- Essa cama é do Peter. Por que ele teria uma fita rosa?

- Às vezes ele trouxe uma garota para cá. – sua voz tremeu.

- Ah claro! E o mundo vai acabar amanhã. – Sirius deu uma forte gargalhada, mas parou logo em seguida ficando sério. – A não ser que...

- O que?

- Será que a fita é do Peter? – ele sussurrou e tive que me segurar para não rir. – Será que ele é...?

- O que? – James riu. – Claro que não!

- Ah é? E qual seria a explicação? Você trouxa uma garota para cá?

- Não! – respondeu tão rápido que achei que Sirius perceberia a mentira.

- Então pronto! Deve ser dele.

Percebi que James achou melhor concordar e não dizer mais nada.

Infelizmente eu tenho o péssimo hábito de perder as coisas. Sempre que vou a algum lugar, minha orelha coça e eu tiro o brinco...pronto! Perco. E de vez em quando, coisas femininas eram deixadas para trás no dormitório e Sirius começou a desconfiar mais ainda que Peter fosse algum tipo de Drag Queen. A notícia foi repassada para Remus que agora, sempre que possível, olhava seriamente para Peter para ver se achava alguma pista conclusiva.

O dia do passeio a Hogsmeade chegou e o pobre garoto estava se perguntando por que toda hora algum menino vinha rindo para ele e falando:

- Ei Pettigrew! Já achou seu acompanhante para Hogsmeade? – ou coisa do tipo.

- Não liga para eles, Peter. – falei penalizada, afinal, a culpa era minha. – Por favor, agüente até...hum...mais um tempinho e aí tudo vai estar resolvido.

Tenho certeza que se não fosse por medo de James azará-lo, ele já teria dito algo.

Estava me preparando para o encontro quádruplo, quando James chegou à Sala Comunal vazia.

- Você está muito bonita. – falou carrancudo. – Não acha que deveria ter deixado de tomar banho, escovado os dentes ou penteado o cabelo?

Eu ri e o abracei.

- Não se preocupe, ta?

- Tudo bem...não estou preocupado. – ele olhou no relógio. – Ih! Tenho que ir.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Ah... a Tara está me esperando.

Opa. Peraí. Será que eu ouvi direito? "Tara" está me esperando? Mas quem diabos é Tara?

- Quem é Tara? – gritei esganiçada e com meu rosto bem vermelho. Ele pareceu ficar satisfeito com minha reação.

- Ah...ela me chamou para sair.

- E você...você aceitou?

- Bom, sim. Na verdade, ela não me convidou mesmo. Sirius soube que Melody ia ter um encontro com esse tal Xenofílio. De raiva resolveu chamar uma menina da mesma casa que ela, Julia, para ir a Hogsmeade. Como ele não queria ficar sozinho e Remus tinha que estudar, pediu para eu acompanhar a amiga dela, Tara.

Ao longo da explicação, meu rosto foi ficando cada vez mais ruborizado e eu queria brigar com James e arrancar aquele sorrisinho idiota das fuças dele.

- Como você pôde...? E eu?

- Ué...você não vai sair com o Venâncio? Eu vou com a Tara. Sabe como é, meu amigo pediu e não gosto de decepcioná-lo.

AHHHHHHH! Então isso é uma vingancinha barata?

Meu James não vai sair com ninguém chamado Tara! Olha o nome! Já indica que não é uma boa pessoa.

Eu estava prestes a dizer isso, quando Sirius, muito arrumado, entrou olhando para o amigo.

- Vamos? As meninas estão esperando.

- Bem, tchau Lily. – ele deu de ombros, uma última risada e saiu.

Eu fiquei ali, espumando de ódio, quando Melody entrou.

- Lily, o pessoal já está indo!

Tentei me recuperar e parecer normal.

Se era para ter uma vingança, eu ia ensinar para ele como que se faz.

- Ah, eu estava só dando uma última ajeitada. – sorri. – Como entrou aqui sem senha?

- Ah, o Potter me disse quando passei por ele. Black estava bonito, mas parecia irritado.

- É... – concordei sem saber mais o que falar e fomos para o nosso encontro/entrevista.

* * *

Venâncio é um garoto extremamente chato.

Xenofílio e Melody passaram todo o tempo comentando sobre algo chamado búfalos enrugados ou sei lá o que. Venâncio comentava as várias formas que ele poderia morrer, porque era alérgico a praticamente tudo.

Eu sinceramente gostei da parte do perfume, e desejei ter colocado mais, para ele sufocar e eu poder voltar para o Castelo.

Eu precisava levantar um pouco, então perguntei:

- Quer chocolate quente?

- Ah obrigado, mas eu tenho...

- ...alergia. – completei tentando me segurar para não revirar os olhos.

- Vou então pegar a velha e conhecida manteiga amanteigada. – sorri.

- Sou intolerante a laticínios. – cerrei os dentes e falei irritada:

- Vou pegar para mim então. – saí em direção ao balcão. – E eu sou intolerante a você...

Quando estava pagando no balcão, a porta abriu-se e quatro pessoas entraram.

Sirius com uma menina linda de cabelo preto, channel e franjinha. Tinha olhos azuis tão penetrantes quanto o dele e o rosto um tanto quanto arrogante e orgulhoso por estar ali com o tão disputado Black.

James veio logo atrás. Parecia infeliz com o seu par, mas assim que me viu forçou um largo sorriso.

A garota, me irrito em confessar, também era bem bonita, cabelos castanhos e encaracolados na altura dos ombros. Estava de braços dados com ele. Hunf.

- Jamie, onde vamos sentar? – Jamie? JAMIE?

Respirei fundo e voltei para minha mesa muito mais sorridente.

- Então, Venâncio. Como eu estava falando, você é incrivelmente engraçado! – forcei um riso alto, o que fez Xeno e Melody pararem sua conversa exclusiva e olharem para mim, surpresos.

- E-estava? – ele gaguejou confuso.

- Ora, é claro que estava!

Os quatro sentaram-se bem próximos de nós.

Ficamos um tempo conversando e eu sempre fingindo que ele era maravilhoso. Podia sentir os olhos de James cravados nas minhas costas. Por fim, chegou a um momento nada interessante.

- Então, já que gostou tanto assim de mim, quem sabe não vamos dar uma volta a sós? Aqui tem muita gente. – ele sorriu. Acho que foi uma tentativa de ser sedutor que não deu muito certo.

- Anh...eu... – senti um movimento atrás de mim. Virei para trás e percebi que James ignorava a tal Tara que o puxava de volta para o assento, enquanto estalava os dedos preparando-se para socar alguém. Andou rapidamente até a mesa, mas antes que tomasse qualquer atitude, um garotinho entrou correndo e gritou apontando para Venâncio:

- VOCÊ AÍ! SAI DE PERTO DA MINHA NAMORADA!

Olhei aterrorizada para Steves que tirou a varinha do bolso.

Era só o que me faltava, uma criança e um esquisito lutando por mim.

Venâncio riu.

- Sua namorada? Ok, pivete, se eu vir uma menininha de 11 anos te aviso, ta? – bagunçou o cabelo dele, o que foi um grande erro. Steves de forma bem ágil, agarrou seu braço e o torceu dando um tipo de golpe de karatê.

Venâncio urrou de dor e puxou a própria varinha.

- Eu não quero te machucar, moleque.

- Ah que pena! Por que eu quero te machucar. – a essa altura todos já estavam olhando os dois brigando.

Steves gritou "estupefaça". Venâncio deslizou por nossa mesa, derrubando as canecas de bebida e os pergaminhos onde Xeno fazia anotações, e bateu contra a parede. Parece que o garoto não sabia ainda fazer esse tipo de feitiço, pois Venâncio não ficou desacordado.

- Você pediu por isso, nanico! _Impedimenta! _– Steves caiu para trás e eu percebi que era hora de fazer alguma coisa.

- _Petrificus Tottalus!_ – falei duas vezes, imobilizando os meus dois "pretendentes". Fui até Steves e falei: - Eu não sou sua namorada! Larga do meu pé! Você só tem 11 anos, caramba! – e depois me dirigi ao outro na mesa: - E você é incrivelmente chato e, meu Deus, nunca vi pessoa que tenha tanta alergia! Como você ainda está vivo?

James pôs a mão em meu ombro sorrindo.

- Muito bem, Lil...

- E você, não enche! Vai ficar com a Tara. – falei debochada.

Ele ficou sério, cruzou os braços e voltou a sentar-se a mesa.

- Melody, vamos dar uma volta? – ela levantou.

- Claro.

- Desculpa Xeno, não queria estragar sua matéria, mas preciso da minha amiga.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou com a voz baixa. Acho que estava assustado comigo. Concordaria com qualquer coisa que eu dissesse.

Saímos dali e resolvemos ir até a Zonko's. Eu precisava me animar.

- Nunca mais me arranje um encontro com os amigos desse garoto.

- Desculpa. – ela deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem.

James e Sirius vieram correndo atrás de nós.

- Ei! Podemos nos juntar a vocês? – Sirius perguntou, animado com o que acontecera na _Casa de Chá_ _Madame Puddifoot_.

- E seus pares? A tal Julia e a querida Tara. – falei com desprezo.

- Ah...bem, elas vão ficar ok. – Sirius apressou-se em ficar ao lado de Melody e James ao meu, ainda emburrado.

- O que? – sussurrei.

- Ah nada...

- Desculpa.

- Ok.

E passeamos o restante do dia com eles pela aldeia.

* * *

**Percebi pelos reviews do capítulo passado, que ninguém lê minhas notas... eu meio que desconfiava rs, mas tive a confirmação quando ninguém disse nada sobre meu último comentário.**

**Então, é isso aí. **

**E não vou agradecer aos reviews hoje porque está trovejando muito e não quero que meu pc estrague U.U Se não, adeus fics.**

**Beijos a todos e até a próxima semana.  
**


	11. Almofadas

Capítulo 11 – Almofadas

Agora eu era amigo de Melody! E estava muito contente com isso, não que esse fosse meu objetivo, mas era melhor do que antes quando ela nem ao menos sabia meu nome.

O único problema é que Xenofílio Scamander também resolveu ser amigo dela.

Passeávamos pelos jardins do colégio, os dois tentando chamar a atenção de Melody para si.

Além do mais, toda vez que topava pelos corredores com Julia, ela parecia prestes a me trucidar. Ouvi dizer que as duas ficaram duas horas nos esperando na casa de chá, para voltarmos com as penas de repetição rápida que compraríamos na Zonko's. Sim, essa foi a desculpa que eu e Pontas demos a elas.

Francamente. Depois de meia hora eu já teria percebido que a pessoa não voltaria, afinal Hogsmeade não é assim tão grande.

No almoço do outro fim de semana, que passaríamos no Castelo estudando (há! Ta legal), fui até a mesa da Corvinal chamar Melody para passear por aí, ignorando os olhares fatais de Julia.

Sentei ao seu lado e sorri.

- Boa dia, Lovegood.

- Bom dia, Black. – ela sorriu de volta e tornou a virar sua atenção para uma torrada que fazia flutuar.

- O que está fazendo? – estava realmente curioso. O que mais me atrai nela é sua excentricidade.

- Antes de comer eu sempre verifico se não há nenhum glúten.

- Bem, é uma torrada. Torrada é feita de pão que normalmente leva glúten, não?

- Do que está falando, Black? – ela virou os olhos cinzas para mim, curiosa.

- Glúten...ingrediente que tem na massa do pão, sabe?

- Não. Eu estava falando de glútens, minúsculos insetos, quase microscópicos, que gostam de se alojar em coisas que são levadas ao forno.

- Hum...certo. – achei melhor concordar. – Depois de se certificar que não há nenhum glúten, quer ir comigo passear? Sabe, pelos jardins.

- Ah eu... – fomos interrompidos por Xenofílio que parecia não notar minha presença.

- Conferindo se tem glútens? Parabéns, a maioria das pessoas não se importa com isso até que plantas comecem a crescer de seus ouvidos. Vamos?

Ela deu uma mordida na sua torrada e levantou.

- Desculpa Black, mas ainda não terminamos aquela matéria sobre os bufadores.

- Ah ok... – falei desanimado. Ela colocou o restante da torrada pendurada na boca para deixar as mãos livres e me deu um breve aceno. Levantei e sentei de volta na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Remus e James.

- Mal dia, Almofadinhas? – Remus perguntou olhando para a porta de entrada do Salão, vendo Melody saindo com aquele...ladrão de Melodies.

- Péssimo. – bufei.

- Vamos azarar o Seboso. Isso sempre te anima. – ele sorriu e eu fiquei mais feliz. Olhei para James.

- Vamos? – ele parecia olhar em direção à porta e não me ouvir. – O Aluado não vai nos dar detenção!

- Anh...é que... – Lily apareceu e ele levantou depressa. – Tenho que ir.

- Ahhh. Por que? Você está sempre nos largando para ir atrás da ruivinha! Eu sinto sua falta, amigo. Há quanto tempo que não conversamos? Você não era assim. – fiz beicinho e olhar de cão sem dono.

Ele suspirou e sentou de volta.

- Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Hum... – mordi um pedaço de pão com queijo e fiz uma careta. – Que tal como esse queijo está estranho? Acho que os elfos não fizeram direito.

Ele levantou-se novamente.

- Olha, eu já volto, ta?

- Mas e o Snape? Vamos passar um dia adorável azarando ele!

Ele continuou andando sem me dar ouvidos.

Por que todo mundo fingia que não me via ultimamente?

Dei de ombros e continuei a comer apesar do gosto estranho do queijo.

- Você notou como a Lily e o Pontas estão mais próximos esse ano? – Remus perguntou pensativo, olhando para eles saindo.

- Também, com a quantidade de detenções que ela está dando para ele, não é de se admirar. Péssima idéia essa, de dar cargo de monitora-chefe para uma louca obcecada pelo poder.

- Não sei não... – ele continuou.

- Eu estou mais preocupado com outro amigo.

- Qual? – apontei para Peter que estava vindo, enquanto alguns garotos implicavam com ele. – Ah...ainda acha que ele pode ser...bem...você sabe...?

- Não sei. Tanto faz, só queria que ele nos falasse. Odeio quando amigos me escondem algo. – falei emburrado.

Após usarmos o "leviacorpus" em Snape, um feitiço que aparentemente ele mesmo inventou, o deixando preso em cima da torre norte pelo lado de fora, Remus mirou uma menina morena de longe. Deu um tapinha em minhas costas e avisou que voltava mais tarde. Peter foi comer (grande novidade) e eu fiquei vagando pelo Colégio como um fantasma.

Todos me trocaram por uma garota...e comida. Isso não é justo. Tudo bem que eu faria o mesmo, mas...

Entrei, pensando nessas coisas e que talvez fosse realmente o momento de esquecer Melody, pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

O lugar estava vazio e eu fui até o dormitório buscar um livro para ler. Quando estava saindo do quarto, ouvi vozes de um casal alegre entrando.

Não sei porque, mas senti vontade de não ser visto e fechei a porta até sobrar apenas uma fresta aberta.

- Tem certeza que não tem ninguém aqui? – uma voz conhecida sussurrou. Uhhh, Lily estava saindo com alguém então? Pobre Pontas.

- Tenho. Todos estão lá fora com esse dia lindo. – espera. Eu também conhecia essa voz. – Então podemos ficar a vontade. – e eles ficaram em silêncio e tirei a conclusão de que estavam se entretendo de outras formas que não conversas.

AI CARAMBA!

Lily Evans e meu melhor amigo James Potter?

Então finalmente eles estavam juntos? E como eu não sabia disso? Por que ele não me contou?

Fechei a porta novamente e sentei em minha cama.

Era a coisa mais estranha que eu já tinha visto, ou melhor, ouvido. Eu estava em estado de choque.

Resolvi não mostrar que eu estava ali, queria que ele me contasse. Ou eu o faria contar.

* * *

**Desculpem-me a demora. Eu estava com visita e ainda dançando no DDR *.* sou muito viciada. Em todo caso, vamos à fic:**

**Sim, senhoras e senhores! Também terão capítulos com Sirius em primeira pessoa. \o/**

**E ele acaba de descobrir o segredo do casal escondido...mas o que ele fará, vocês só saberão depois rs.**

**Ah, vou dizer logo, antes que vocês se cansem de ler a nota. O que eu tinha dito na semana retrasada, era que, para deixar as notas mais legais, eu iria escrever como um personagem de Harry Potter. Qualquer um. Vocês podem decidir, se quiserem. Se ainda assim, eu não obtiver nenhum comentário, nem mesmo dizendo: caramba! Nós lemos isso sim, mas preferimos te ignorar, sua mala! Então eu deixo essa ideia para lá .**

**Vamos aos comentários \o/**

**Mila Pink - Claro que o James trocou de sentimentos! Ele iria perder tempo chateado com a garota que ele sempre sonhou, falando de casamento com ele? Ele quer mais é ficar alegre \o/ Sim, eles são mesmo lerdos para esconder segredos rsrsrs, nota-se isso, em mais esse capítulo rs. Mas se ninguém descobrisse, também não ia para a frente, a fic. E viu? O Venâncio era esquisito...não tanto quanto eu imagino o Xeno, maaaas...ah! Não mexa com criancinhas com varinha na mão! São pequenas, mas perigosas.**

**Lola - Sou uma ótima escritora? Que lindo *.* Me sinto muito mais feliz agora. E aqui está mais um capítulo...espero que ame a fic mais ainda ^^ rsrsrs**

**Dani prongs - Eu sempre posto em "Hogwarts, Uma História" quase ao mesmo tempo que essa fic. Normalmente é uns poucos segundos antes. E que legal, todos gostaram do nanico rs. Ele fez sucesso, apesar de mala.**

**Leniita CC - Um dia ela o fará...mas sóóó mais pra frente. **

**Bella Potter Cullen - TL seria Tiago e Lily? Porque a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi Teddy Lupin. Ah, terão 24 capítulos se não me engano. Deixa eu conferir...não, não. São 23. 24 são de "Hogwarts, Uma História".  
**

**Clarizabel - irão assumir o namoro sim, mas não agora rs...se não perde a graça da fic! E ela confiscou seu pc? Que mãe má . Mas o que você fez, mocinha? Ô.o**

**Sakura Kh - Obrigada por ter favoritado e pelos elogios ^^ Mas a Lily não podia exigir nada do James, não é mesmo? Ela já saiu duas vezes com outras pessoas e ainda está namorando escondida. Pobre James, em todas as fics sofre na mão da Lily rs. Se não é sendo odiado, é sendo amado escondido rs.**

**Beijos a todas! Até a próxima sexta!  
**


	12. Pratos Limpos

Capítulo 12 – Pratos Limpos.

Comecei a sondar James e a infernizar a sua vida. Toda vez que eu o via saindo furtivamente para se encontrar com Lily – descobri que aquelas saídas eram para encontrar com ela – eu tentava o impedir.

- Eu realmente tenho que...

- Que o que, Pontas? Vem cá, você não gosta mais da gente e está tentando nos dar uma fria? – falei sério.

- O que? Claro que não! Eu adoro vocês, galera.

- Então por que sempre está dando desculpas para fugir de nós? – Remus entrou na conversa em meu auxílio.

- Não são desculpas. Eu preciso _mesmo_ ter uma detenção com a McGonagall.

- Engraçado que antigamente recebíamos juntos as detenções. Sem falar que você nem tem feito mais nada de errado.

- Não que você tenha visto. – ele falou de forma impaciente. Fiz cara de "oh!" e arregalei os olhos.

- Você está agindo sem nós? Sem seus fiéis mosqueteiros!

- Não eu... – James começou, mas eu o interrompi com um dedo em sua boca, cruzeis o braços e pisquei diversas vezes olhando para o teto e de costas para ele.

- James Potter, nunca imaginei que você nos trairia assim. Confiamos em você, demos o nosso coração.

- Ah Almofadinhas... – ele parecia estar segurando o riso.

- Não. Não diga mais nada. Tudo que você disser só irá nos fazer sofrer mais. – estendi dramaticamente o braço com a mão aberta para trás. – Vá! Vá logo embora cumprir a sua...hunf...detenção!

Ele provavelmente revirou os olhos e falou em voz baixa:

- Tchau Aluado, tchau Rabicho. – eles responderam e ele saiu apressadamente.

- Você é mesmo um palhaço. – Remus riu e voltou a andar. – Tenho umas coisas para fazer também. Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Não! Até você, caro Remus? – falei ofendido.

- Sinto muito. – ele deu de ombros e se afastou.

Poxa cara. Estou realmente me sentindo largado, enxotado e ignorado como um vira-lata.

Isso dói. Mesmo.

- Sobrou apenas nós, pequeno Rabicho. – sorri forçado e peguei um feijãozinho de todos os sabores que ele trazia. – Eca...lama. Bom, pena que o Aluado foi embora. Eu tinha algo bem interessante para contar.

- O que? – ele perguntou animado. Adorava notícias novas.

- Você não vai acreditar quem está namorando. – ele fez uma expressão engraçada. Parecia desconfiança. Eu sei que normalmente quem começa com esse tipo de frase é alguma garota fofoqueira querendo espalhar a notícia para todos, mas eu realmente precisava contar a um amigo.

- Filch e Madame Pincy?

- O que? Não! – falei surpreso. – Espera...eles estão?

- Não sei. Você que ia contar.

- Ah bem, não é sobre eles. É sobre um casal menos...hum...esquisito e velho.

- Então não sei. – ele deu de ombros e continuamos a andar pelo corredor.

- Nosso amigo Pontas e a ruivinha.

Ele estancou e me olhou de olhos arregalados.

- Eu sei! Bizarro né? - concordei com o que eu interpretei como um olhar surpreso com a notícia bombástica.

- Eles não estão namorando.

- O que?

- Não estão namorando. Você está louco? – ele recomeçou a andar bastante nervoso.

- Eu vi, Rabicho! – achei essa atitude estranha e fui atrás dele.

- Viu nada.

- Vi sim, ué!

- Duvido.

- Ok. Eu não _vi_. Eu ouvi.

- Eles disseram os nomes?

- Não.

- Então pronto.

- Mas eu reconheço as vozes, ora! – qual o problema desse garoto? Sei que muitos, mas nada que se aplique a essa situação.

- Poderiam estar...hum...imitando eles.

- O que? Essa é a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi. A não ser que você estivesse imitando a voz do James e o Remus da Lily. – eu ri, parei para pensar. – Ou melhor, você imitou a Lily.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – quando eu ia responder, olhei para seu rosto. Fiquei calado e a compreensão me deu um tapa e gritou: acorda!

- VOCÊ SABIA!

- Eu não sei de nada! – agora ele corria. Eu atrás dele.

- Sabe sim! Sabia e escondeu da gente!

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Peguei minha varinha e com um gesto rápido usei o feitiço de pernas presas. Peter caiu de barriga e os feijões se espalharam pelo chão.

O virei de frente para mim e perguntei sério.

- Peter Rabicho Pettigrew, fale a verdade!

Eu percebi que ele estava em uma verdadeira guerra interna. Não por lealdade a James e por não gostar de mentir para mim. Nada disso. Mas porque ele morre de medo dele e de mim. Provavelmente ponderava quem era mais perigoso e quem o levantaria mais alto para suas cuecas aparecerem como fazíamos com Snape.

- Ok ok. – aparentemente o mais perigoso sou eu. Não sei se me sinto honrado ou ofendido. – Eu descobri quando saía da cozinha e os vi se beijando ali na frente. Eles me fizeram prometer que não contaria para ninguém.

Traído por dois amigos. Que injusto. Que absurdo. Que...traição!

- Remus sabe?

- Não. E nem pode saber! Por favor não conta. Pontas vai me matar... – ele arfou desesperado.

- Por que eu não contaria? Eu me senti traído por não saber, não faria a mesma coisa com o Remus. – usei o contrafeitiço para soltar as pernas de Peter e andei para o salão para jantar.

Isso não ficaria assim.

* * *

**Capítulo curtinho, mas necessário.**

**Não vou me demorar, pois como falei na outra fic, tenho que fazer um monte de coisas para a faculdade...oh céus U.U**

**Reviews:**

**Clarizabel - eu adoro fazer personagens dramáticos rsrsrs já deu para notar né? Ihhh que pena, você só vai saber o que ele fará no próximo capítulo, ACHO.**

**Bella Potter Cullen - sim! ele descobriu e não deixará isso barato...cara, to me mordendo para não contar para vocês...vocês acham que é ruim esperar uma semana para ler o próximo capítulo? Eu acho horrível ter que me segurar para não fazer spoiler de mim mesma rsrsrsrs. **

**Mila Pink - Eles são muito lerdões mesmo, né? Idiotas U.U mas eles têm que ser. Ahhhhh mas o Remus...hum...segure-se! Ok, não vou falar mais nada. **

**MR27 - ah tudo bem. Não vou mais fazer isso...ninguém comentou nada, só você dizendo que é clichê rsrsrs, então desisti. Sem falar que acho que eu já fiz isso em outra fic, mas esqueci O.O Sou que nem a Dori, não lembro de mais de duas coisas. E era necessário colocar o Sirius. Pensei até em continuar com a Lily, também achei que poderia ficar nada a ver com o Sirius entrando no meio da história, mas é que sendo em primeira pessoa, as coisas ficam meio limitadas. E com o que vem a seguir, seria praticamente impossível escrever. Vocês vão ver. E por que hipócrita?**

**Dani Prongs - Obrigada ^^ yeeei corra e leia sim \o/ acho que os capítulos de hoje, nas duas fics, foram curtos . que droga. Mas é a vida. **

**Beijos e até a próxima. To doida para ver Lost e como Lock morreu, mas tenho que estudar ¬¬ porcaria. Ninguém ouse me contar nada, heim?  
**


	13. Passou de Três, Já Não É Mais Segredo

Capítulo 13 – Passou de Três, Já Não é Mais Segredo.

Estava na aula de herbologia. Era para se dividir em trio. Normalmente revezávamos e dessa vez era Remus que ficava de fora. No entanto eu me dirigi até a banqueta em que ele estava e falei:

- Vou ficar no seu grupo.

- O que? Mas hoje é meu dia de ficar com outras pessoas.

- Eu sei. – dei de ombro.

James aproximou-se e deu um soco no meu braço.

- Ô Almofadinhas, está cego? Estamos ali. Hoje não é o seu dia.

- Eu sei. Não quero ficar com vocês.

- Ah não. De novo. Quer parar de fazer gracinha e vir logo? A aula vai começar. – ele sorriu e me puxou. Soltei meu braço com força e de repente todos estavam nos olhando.

- Não estou brincando. Vocês são uns traidores.

- Do que está falando? – ele murmurou para que as pessoas não ouvissem. Eu, no entanto, continuava a falar normalmente.

- Está sussurrando por quê? Está com medo de descobrirem o seu segredinho? – sorri debochado. Ele me puxou para fora da estufa antes que a professora nos impedisse.

- Quer que ganhemos uma detenção?

- Há! Mais uma, menos uma para você, né?

- Qual o seu problema, Sirius?

Respirei fundo. Tinha que me controlar.

- Você não tem nada para me contar, não? – ele pareceu pensar e ficar ansioso. Então fechou o semblante e confirmou.

- Sirius, eu não tenho nada para contar. Juro. Você é meu melhor amigo, eu jamais esconderia nada de você.

Minha raiva se dissipou e eu fiquei chateado. Que cara de pau!

- Tudo bem, James. Tudo bem. – suspirei e voltei para a estufa para o lado de Remus.

- O que foi isso? – Remus perguntou sem entender a ligeira confusão que aconteceu.

- Ah... – pensei se deveria contar. Antes que me decidisse, a professora Sprout pigarreou e olhou severamente para a turma.

- Bom, posso começar ou mais alguém da turma deseja dar algum show especial? – como ninguém respondesse, ela começou com sua sempre igual frase: "muito bem. Na aula de hoje...".

Foi uma aula bem entediante sobre samambaias. Sinceramente nunca imaginei que samambaias possuíssem qualidades mágicas. Normalmente são mulheres trouxas que as acham bonitas para enfeitarem suas paredes.

No entanto é uma planta que ajuda contra coceira e indigestão causadas por feitiços. Oh! Grandes coisas.

Saímos da estufa, eu e Aluado, na frente da turma. Ainda faltava uma dúzia de aulas igualmente entediantes para o dia terminar e sem meu melhor amigo para transformar essas torturas em algo mais divertido, pensei seriamente em matá-las de alguma forma.

Quando estávamos em frente à torre de Adivinhação, Remus parou bruscamente.

- Droga! Esqueci meu pergaminho com o meu mês de sonhos e profecias.

- Ah fala sério, Aluado. É só inventar um monte de tragédias e formas originais de morte que você ganhará um E!

- Eu não vou conseguir pensar em 30 casos em segundos.

- Hum...é só dizer que vai morrer logo no primeiro dia do mês, assim os outros 29 serão sua visão do além.

- Engraçadinho. – ele riu descendo as escadas empurrando com o corpo, os estudantes que subiam.

- Vou com você. Não estou a fim de ouvir a Woolf falando coisas absurdas. Será que toda professora de Adivinhação é louca assim? E sinceramente, acho que tenho alergia a incenso. Sabe como é...os cães tem o olfato mais sensível.

- Não mesmo. – ele parou. – Assiste a aula e anota tudo. Não esqueça dos N.I.E.M.s! Agora temos que saber o máximo que pudermos. Principalmente eu que desejo ser professor.

Fiquei boquiaberto esperando que ele gritasse: "primeiro de abril!" apesar de estarmos uns 6 meses longe dessa data.

Havia tanto absurdo nessa frase que eu não faço ideia de como começar.

EU assistir a aula para ele e anotar tudo?

Temos que estudar o máximo que pudermos?

E COMO ASSIM "PROFESSOR"?

- Você quer ser o que?

- Professor. Eu te disse isso nas férias, Almofadinhas! Na verdade já faz muito tempo que pensei em exercer essa profissão.

- Eu achei que você estivesse brincando! E ser professor não é uma profissão, é um suplício. Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- O que você tem a ver com o meu futuro? – ele riu e cruzou os braços mostrando interesse.

- Ora! Como assim? Sou seu amigo! Eu não posso deixar você fazer uma besteira dessa. Jogar toda uma vida pela torre norte e achar que está feliz.

- Ah é...e você pretende ser o que sem estudar?

- Você sabe que não preciso de estudo. Aliás, eu, você e James somos pessoas especiais mentalmente.

- Tirando a minha pessoa, eu concordo.

- Eu quis dizer, seu boçal, – segurei o riso – que nós nunca estudamos seriamente nesses seis anos e sempre conseguimos ótimas notas. E pretendo continuar assim em meu sétimo ano.

- Bom, mas eu _gosto_ de estudar.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Você é esquisito.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a andar escada abaixo chegando ao corredor.

- Não esqueça de anotar cada vírgula! – ele gritou sem olhar para trás.

Suspirei cansado. Meus amigos estão me decepcionando ultimamente.

Acho que terminarei meus dias sozinho, apenas em companhia de pulgas abusadas que cismam em aparecer às vezes.

Tornei a ir em direção à sala, mas quando ouvi a professor, com sua voz etérea, dizer "uma nuvem de corvos vão atacar seu coelho Pimpão e o coelho amaldiçoará sua família, senhorita Gavin.", eu resolvi que nada seria tão ruim quanto assistir àquilo.

Resolvi que seria um ótimo momento para ser paparicado por elfos-domésticos. Minha auto-estima precisava melhorar depois dessa semana terrível e açúcar com cacau é uma receita perfeita.

No entanto, quando eu virava uma parede para descer em direção à cozinha, ouvi a gata do Filch, junto de seu dono, voltando de lá. Maldição.

Sem demora, achei que o mais seguro seria correr para meu dormitório e dormir o resto do dia. Isso seria muito mais compensador.

Remus estava entrando pelo buraco e achei melhor me aproximar em silêncio. Ele provavelmente me faria voltar para Adivinhação.

Quando atravessei a escura passagem, ele estava abrindo a porta do quarto masculino. Subi em cada dois degraus e fui cumprimentá-lo.

- Alu... – antes que sequer me ouvisse, paramos em estado de choque diante de uma cena inusitada.

James e Lily (que matava aula. Isso já é MUITO inusitado), sentados na cama se agarrando.

Ok. "Agarrando" não é bem a palavra. Estavam apenas se beijando, mas convenhamos que não estavam bem em um lugar sem margem para a imaginação.

- Mas que mer... – Remus começou a falar. Rapidamente eu tapei sua boca e o arrastei escadaria abaixo.

Nos escondemos no vão da escada, enquanto ouvi passos se dirigirem até a porta.

- Tem alguém aí? – ouvi o sussurro de Lily para James.

- Acho que não. Deve ter sido impressão.

- Ah é...e a porta se abriu sozinha?

- Lily, você já estuda a bastante tempo aqui para saber que nada é absurdo.

- Hum...acho que vou usar o feitiço para detectar se há humanos na sala comunal. – prendi a respiração.

- É claro que há! O que você acha que sou?

- Não estou falando de você, idiota. Meu feitiço não vai ser para nós. – pelo jeito o tratamento um com o outro não mudou demais.

- Deixa de ser desesperada. Vem. – ele a puxou para dentro e a porta voltou a se fechar.

Suspirei aliviado e gritei de dor, logo em seguida.

- AI! Você me mordeu! – massageei a mão com as marcas dos dentes de Remus.

- Você estava me sufocando.

- Ah meu Deus! Eu vou virar um lobisomem? – olhei assustado para o canino dele. Seus olhos reviraram-se.

- É claro que não. Não estou transformado. E nem mordi com tanta força.

Sentamos em uma poltrona.

- Eu não acredito...Lily e James. Juntos. Por que não me deixou aparecer?

- Porque Pontas não quis nos contar.

- Você sabia! Você sabia e não disse nada?

- Descobri ontem. Ia te dizer sim, mas antes disso você descobriu.

- E qual o problema de darmos um flagra? Eu não acredito que James não nos contou isso.

- E Peter já sabia.

- O que? O Rabicho? – ele gritou e eu fiz sinal de silêncio.

- Fala baixo! – ficamos em silêncio esperando ouvir passos, mas continuou a quietude. – Eu não queria que você aparecesse porque queria que ELE nos contasse. Poxa! Nosso próprio amigo nos escondendo isso.

Ficamos sem falar nada novamente e então Remus levantou de forma abrupta.

- Vem comigo, Almofadinhas.

- Para onde?

- Estou pensando em um plano.

- Plano? – saímos pelo buraco.

Isso estava ficando interessante.

- Já que James não quer nos contar que está com a Lily, azar o dele. Vamos tirar proveito disso.

Sorri animado. Eu tinha gostado daquilo. Tinha gostado _muito_.

* * *

**Vocês podem achar que é exagero do Sirius, dar ataque por James não ter contado e tal, mas eu também ficaria chateada. Afinal, a pessoa confia ou não em você? (isso da visão do Sirius, já que nós sabemos porque James não disse nada). Ainda mais depois que ele perguntou e James disse que jurava que não tinha nada a dizer e se tivesse ele COM CERTEZA contaria. Fala sério...vocês não ficariam irritadas? A Rachel de Friends, também ficou rs.**

**Em todo caso, agora que Remus e Sirius já sabem que a coisa vai começar a ficar boa...e o restante do episódio vai ser mostrar mais. Quem viu, sabe do que eu to falando rs.**

**AH! JÁ ESTÁ VENDENDO O INGRESSO PARA ESTREIA DE HP 7 *.* Quase tive um infarto! Comprarei amanhã mesmo \o/ e tenho que comprar minha fantasia também...aiai, haja dinheiro! E ainda tem o show do Paul...AH! Eu vou p/ São Paulo! Pena que não vou conhecer muita coisa. Vou lá só pro show e voltar U.U mas mesmo assim, já é alguma coisa. Tenho alguma leitora paulista?**

**Comentários:  
**

**Clarizabel - Sim, ele é rs. Adoro personagens dramáticos.**

**MR 27 - Ahhh tadinha. Ela nao foi hipócrita. Ela ficou com ciúmes, é claro. Quem não ficaria? Mas ela não deu ataque e nem obrigou o James a não sair, porque percebeu que não tinha esse direito, já que ela também estava fazendo algo que não agradava ao nosso amigo Pontas. E eu acho que eles só assumem lá pelo fim . Mas ainda tem muita confusão antes disso.**

**Mila Pink - Tenho pena de James e Lily. Agora que os dois sabem, eles vão sofrer na mão deles. Muahuahuahuahua (risadinha diabólica)**

**Bella Potter Cullen - GOSTAR DO PETER? JAMAIS! Acho que ninguém, em sua sã consciência e que gosta dos Marotos, sente simpatia por esse rato traidor. Tanto que eu sempre ferro com a vida dele nas fics, ou não o coloco. E eu tenho um parente (que não posso dar muitos detalhes rs) que eu ODEIO e tanto em características físicas como de personalidade, parece com o Peter. Aí eu, secretamente, o chamo de Rabicho rsrsrs. Ou Orc de Senhor dos Anéis.  
E você é minha fã número 1? *.* que lindo \o/ e obrigada pelos elogios.**

**Lola Potter Weasley - Ahhh tudo bem, pelo menos você voltou ^^ E nem fiz esperar muito, né? (medo de ser morta por uma Avada Kedavra rs) E pode descontar toda sua raiva pelo Peter aqui, eu não me importo...até te apoio.**

**Dani Prongs - Oieee! Espero que tenha gostado. Ah! Me diz uma coisa...o quanto você odeia o Voldemort? **

**Beijos para todos!**

**PS: Mudei o nome da professora para Woolf, porque como nossa amiga Clarizabel disse: a Sibila só foi contratada depois. Então inventei essa Woolf agora.  
**


	14. Coisas Estranhas Acontecendo

Capítulo 14 – Coisas Estranhas Acontecendo.

- Evans! Uau! Você está maravilhosa hoje. – Sirius veio com um sorriso enorme e sentou-se ao meu lado, passando o braço direito em meus ombros.

- Anh...obrigada. – falei estranhando e afastando seu braço de mim.

Ele ficou me fitando com aqueles dois olhos cinza claros e eu senti meu rosto ficar quente.

- Algum problema com meu rosto, Black? – perguntei irritada.

- Problema? – pareceu espantado. – Claro que não! Seu rosto nunca tem problema algum. Aliás, como não notei antes...?

- Notou? Notou o que? – aquilo estava ficando estranho e incômodo.

- Que você é tão linda?

- Ta bom, Black. Me diz que sonserino te azarou que eu vou dar uma bela detenção para o engraçadinho.

- Do que você está falando? – ele riu. James aproximou-se e Sirius pareceu ficar sem graça. – Ah eu...preciso ir andando.

Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu de perto.

Mas que diabos havia acabado de acontecer?

- O que houve com o Black? – perguntei confusa mais para minha própria pessoa do que para James.

- Ele está chateado comigo.

- Anh? – eu não havia escutado. Ainda imaginava o que tinha ocorrido.

- Você perguntou por que Sirius está estranho e saiu daqui e eu respondi.

- Hum...não acho que seja isso.

- O que você tem em mente então?

Ele me olhou e eu dei de ombros.

Achei melhor não falar do que não tinha certeza. Poderia causar encrenca entre amigos sem nem ao menos saber se não foi minha imaginação. Afinal, Sirius sempre adorou me provocar.

* * *

A aula de feitiços estava no começo. Estávamos na parte teórica e Flitwick ensinava sobre o feitiço de cócegas. Ótimo para curar mau humor e usar como distração.

Sentei-me o mais distante de Sirius possível, porém como tento sempre estar do lado de Melody, não deu muito certo.

Olhei para James ao meu lado direito e sorri discretamente, dando bom dia. Remus localizou-se a uma fileira acima com Peter ao seu lado direito e Sirius no esquerdo, bem atrás de Mel.

- Olha! Todos nós juntos, não é divertido? – Sirius sorriu olhando para mim.

- Esplendoroso. – murmurei anotando o que consegui ouvir do professor.

- Ei, Pontas. – Remus pousou sua pena e sorriu. – Você poderia me ajudar a arrumar meu malão hoje? É que derramei óleo de sapo nele e ficou tudo melado.

- Hoje...? – perguntou sem graça. Tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na torre de astronomia. – Tenho uma detenção com a McGongall. Não pode pedir ao Sirius ou Rabicho ou mesmo fazer sozinho?

- Caramba James! Será que não pode me dar uma mão? E sei que não tem detenção coisa nenhuma. McGonagall está doente e não quer ver nenhum aluno por perto enquanto estiver descansando. Sei disso porque fui escolhido para avisar isso aos alunos mais tarde. – ele sorriu.

- Ei...você está inventando detenções? – Sirius fez cara de surpresa. – Por que faria isso?

- Não! Eu não...

- Então me ajuda? – James olhou para mim e eu arregalei os olhos querendo gritar: pare de olhar para mim! Eles vão notar que está pedindo minha autorização!

Ele percebeu que eu não ajudaria e deu de ombros.

- Claro que ajudo. – suspirou.

Chegamos à parte prática e foi muito divertido. Nos dividimos em pares e tínhamos que, um de cada vez, usar o feitiço e a pessoa atingida tentar controlar sua imensa vontade de rir e de se contorcer para usar o contra-feitiço.

Fui parar no chão duas vezes com minha barriga doendo de tanto rir enquanto pensava em algo bem triste, começava a chorar e então passava a ser vez de Melody.

Não é lá um contra-feitiço muito agradável e é totalmente o inverso do usado contra um bicho-papão.

Quando levantava, apoiando em uma carteira pela segunda vez, notei que Sirius olhava para mim.

Não olhava para Melody.

Olhava para mim.

Mim.

Eu.

_Moi!_

O que estava acontecendo com esse menino? Por que ele estava olhando para minha pessoa? Eu não gosto que me encarem, nem mesmo e principalmente, com um olhar de apaixonado.

Por esse motivo que durante anos desprezei James.

E por que cargas d´água o melhor amigo dele, que se dizia apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga, estava olhando para mim?

Respirei fundo e antes que entrasse em pânico tentei pensar em outras possibilidades.

Ele poderia, por causa de um vento, ter ficado zarolho como o Xeno e na verdade estar admirando a Mel. Eu sempre ouvi dizer que se você ficar olhando para a ponta do seu nariz e bater um vento você pode ficar assim para sempre. Pode ser isso.

Imaginava que era apenas conversa de pais para assustar os filhos assim como o bicho-papão, mas ei! O bicho-papão não existe no mundo bruxo?

E se ele quis ficar assim para competir com o Xeno? Pode pensar que a tara da Mel são pessoas com deficiência ocular.

Tudo é possível.

Em todo caso, achei melhor voltar a me concentrar no feitiço e ignorar o fato de Sirius existir até que ele voltasse ao seu estado normal.

Quando o sinal de fim de aula bateu, juntei minhas coisas apressadamente e fui direto para a porta.

Provavelmente James e Melody não entenderam minha atitude, mas depois eu inventava algo. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar longe de um certo Black.

Entretanto, quando eu estava bem adiantada, quase em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, ouvi Sirius gritar:

- Lily! – apressei o passo e berrei:

- VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

- Ai meu ouvido! Eu não sou surda não, sabia menina? – A Mulher Gorda abriu, mal humorada, o retrato e eu corri em direção ao dormitório feminino. Assim que chegasse lá estaria salva.

Toquei o primeiro degrau, quando uma mão segurou a minha e eu fui obrigada a estacar.

- Lily! – me virei assustada e vi Sirius.

- Ah...oi. Você está aqui? Que coisa, eu nem tinha te visto.

- Eu gritei seu nome.

- Mesmo? Não ouvi. Eu tenho um pequeno problema de audição no ouvido esquerdo, entende? – forcei um sorriso.

- Deve ter sido a conseqüência de anos berrando com James. – ele sorriu. – Então por que saiu correndo?

- Estou com uma enorme vontade de ir ao banheiro. – por que minhas respostas são sempre idiotas?

- Hum...então ta. Eu te espero aqui em baixo. – ele me soltou.

- Ah...eu não vou voltar. – ficamos em silêncio e meu rosto começou a ruborizar percebendo que ele provavelmente estava pensando por que eu não voltaria do banheiro e unindo esse fato a minha corrida de antes. – Quero dizer, vou sair do banheiro, mas depois vou dormir.

- É uma hora da tarde. Temos almoço e depois outras aulas.

- Hum...tinha esquecido disso! Mas que coisa...bem, eu... – droga! O que eu falo? O que eu falo?

Percebi que eu estava de boca aberta e nenhum som saía dali.

Fale qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!

- Banheiro.

- O que?

- Eu ainda preciso ir ao banheiro. – e saí correndo para o dormitório.

Ok, não foi uma coisa inteligente, mas deu para enrolar. Quem sabe, ele tenha desistido e ido almoçar?

* * *

**Como explicado na outra fic, eu demorei para postar porque estava deprimida por ter perdido a compra de ingressos para o show do Paul. Então fui me distrair comprando fantasia para a estreia de HP (*.*) e indo ver Glee na casa de uma amiga. Só cheguei agora.**

**Hum...não tenho muito o que comentar sobre a fic, mas acho que vocês já entenderam qual é o plano do Sirius e do Remus, né? O Sirius seria a Phoebe e o Remus a Rachel rs. Agora, adivinhem as confusões que vão dar com Sirius dando em cima de Lily! E isso nem é a missa a metade rs.**

**Bem gente, deixem reviews.**

**E por falar neles...**

**Clarizabel - Obrigada pelo toque. Já está consertado ^^ **

**Lola Potter Weasley - Mais JL? Bem, vai tendo de forma periódica. É que meu foco não é apenas no namoro deles, mas toda a confusão em volta disso. Espero que não tenha decepcionado com essa informação rs. Mas acho que você vai gostar...espero.**

**Aninha Potter - Ahhhhh todos os leitores fantasmas poderiam se manifestar e me deixar reviews, né? Eu ia me sentir tããão mais feliz. Ah! E eu tinha perguntado sobre quem era paulista, porque vou (espero...agora já não estou tão certa disso U.U) aí no dia 21 de novembro \o/ e espero um dia ir para o Anime Friends *.***

**Bella Potter Cullen - Rsrsrsrs desculpa . é que fica difícil postar nos outros dias. Além do mais, vocês iam ficar mal acostumados rsrsrs se eu não postasse várias vezes iriam brigar comigo U.U E agora você descobriu o que eles farão com a Lily e o James \o/ muahuahuahua *risadinha do mau*. E mais uma fã número 1? Estou ficando emocionada =^.^=**

**Mila Pink - Sim, sim...vai ser muuuuuuuito interessante. Espero que continue lendo e gostando, Mila (você tem o apelido igual a uma amiga minha ^^). **

**Dani Prongs - Obrigada! Mas por que você adora o Remus? ^^ (sim, eu gosto que digam os mínimos detalhes rsrsrsrs). Ixi...sobre o Voldie...hum...ele não aparece "aqui e ali" na minha futura fic. Acho que já estou contando demais rs. Vocês verão em breve...ou não, se não quiserem rs.**

**Beijos a todas e até a próxima semana.  
**


	15. Golpe de Mestre

Capítulo 15 – Golpe de Mestre.

Voltei sorridente para o Salão Principal. O plano estava indo às mil maravilhas.

Sentei ao lado de Remus que conversava animadamente com James.

- Ahhh! Quer dizer que você vai ter uma detenção com o Filch amanhã? Reorganizar uns arquivos...legal! Eu tenho mesmo que procurar uns arquivos por lá. Te faço companhia e você me ajuda.

Segurei o riso.

Remus estava de toda forma querendo atrapalhar os momentos de encontro de Lily e James. Como James não podia contar a verdade, sua única opção era aceitar.

- Uau. – peguei um prato e os talheres para começar a comer. – Você está um menino bem malvado esse ano, heim Pontas. Não pára de pegar detenções.

Ele sorriu de forma sem graça e mordeu um pedaço de seu bife.

- Tudo bem, nós entendemos. É a puberdade. – Remus riu.

De longe pude ver que Lily havia adentrado o salão e procurava se esconder atrás de outros alunos e sentar na mesa da Corvinal junto de Melody.

Eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

Juntei o máximo de ar que pude em meus pulmões e gritei para todos ouvirem:

- EI EVANS! SENTE-SE COM A GENTE! – acenei freneticamente com o garfo e Remus ajudou assoviando para chamar sua atenção.

Ela ficou vermelha, evitou olhar para os lados e se dirigiu para onde estávamos, sob o olhar e risadinhas das pessoas em volta.

- Obrigada pela forma gentil de ter me convidado, Black. – ela falou entre os dentes e sentou entre eu e James.

- De nada, ruivinha. – ela me olhou irritada. Aposto que pensava em como eu poderia agir normalmente na frente de James se estava dando em cima de sua garota!

Ahhh como a vida é divertida.

Antes que o almoço terminasse, Lily levantou-se dizendo que precisava correr para sua aula de Aritimancia, pois havia faltado a última vez e tinha que pegar a matéria.

- Você está ficando uma pessoa bastante irresponsável esse ano, mocinha. – falei em tom de censura.

- Estava com algum garoto matando aula? – Remus sorriu de forma marota e eu me segurei para não olhar para ele e cair na risada. Na verdade, tentei fazer uma expressão de ciúme disfarçado.

- Claro que não! – sua voz saiu esganiçada. – Eu...estava...não devo nenhuma explicação para vocês Black e Lupin. – virou e saiu batendo o pé.

Um minuto depois, como era de se esperar, James também se levantou.

- Bom, daqui a pouco a aula vai começar.

- Ué...e você vai para alguma diferente da nossa? – perguntei.

- Não, mas hoje é dia de matarmos aula, lembra? Binns. Só que eu preciso assistir hoje. É uma...matéria importante.

- Que coisa estranha, não Almofadinhas? Dona Evans está virando rebelde e o Pontas um menino correto? Acho que é o apocalipse. – Remus arregalou os olhos. – Na verdade, - ele limpou as mãos, engoliu o restante da comida e se ergueu. – Nós vamos com você.

- Não tem necessidade. Não quero ser o chato da turma e fazer vocês assistirem aula por minha causa.

- Que isso, Pontas! Eu QUERO assistir a aula. – sorri. – Poxa! Eu não perderia ver a carinha do Snape por nada nessa vida. Estou com saudades, vamos?

James suspirou e o acompanhamos. Quando viramos o corredor, Lily estava encostada na parede a espera de _alguém_.

- Olha que coisa. Achei que você precisasse ir correndo para a aula. – disse debochado.

- Ah...eu... a aula foi cancelada.

- Isso nunca aconteceu.

- É, mas hoje aconteceu, Black. – ela disse entre os dentes, irritada.

Remus me olhou sorrindo e sussurrou.

- Hora do seu golpe de mestre. – arrastou James. – Bem Lily, precisamos ir para a aula. Ah James... – e foi distraindo o pobre Pontas enquanto Peter corria atrás dos dois.

- Eu...já que não vou ter aula, vou estudar na biblioteca.

- Espera. – a segurei mais uma vez. Vi sua cara de pavor. – Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Eu tenho MESMO que ir. – sua voz esganiçada voltou e ela fez força para se afastar de mim.

- Lily, eu sei que James gosta de você, mas eu não posso evitar o que sinto.

- Lálálálá! Eu não to ouvindo, eu não to ouvindo. – ela colocou as mãos nas orelhas.

- Esse tempo todo eu fingia gostar da Melody para estar sempre ao seu lado e não ser descoberto pelo James.

- Tutti Frutti, all over rootie. – ela começou a cantarolar olhando para o teto.

- Lily...

- Wa bop a lu bop a lom bam boom. – acho que essa é uma música de Little Richard também cantada por Elvis. Eu estava me divertindo à beça.

- Eu te amo.

Sua voz sumiu e próximo refrão de "Tutti Frutti" ficou suspenso e seus olhos arregalados me observavam sem acreditar.

E eis que dei meu _grand finalle._

_

* * *

_**Oi ^^ Eu ia colocar o título desse capítulo de "Grand Finalle", mas lembrei que na fic do Fred, o último capítulo tinha esse nome, então mudei...**

**E eu ADORO Little Richard e ainda mais o Elvis...fiz uma pequena homenagem a eles ali rsrsrs. Os Beatles eu faço homenagem sempre que é possível, mas de forma discreta. Para quem é fã talvez consiga perceber. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Vamos aos reviews:**

**Clarizabel - espero que já esteja rendendo rsrsrs ah...eu queria que chegasse o próximo capítulo, ele tá mais legal. **

**Bella Potter Cullen - CLARO que irão aprontar mais...e mais...e mais! Aiai, não sei se vai ter JL o suficiente, como vocês querem . desculpa. E prefiro como assim? Como personagem? O Sirius claro! Ele é meu grande amor nos livros *.* porque em cada livro eu arranjo um personagem que eu amo, só que eles sempre morrem U.U os escritores não gostam de ver minha felicidade.Dá pra ver que você prefere o James, né? Pelo seu nick rs. Aliás, meu nick também indica minha preferência...**

**Mila Pink - Nada do que os Marotos fazem presta rsrsrsrs mas a gente adora, né? Se prestasse não teria graça rsrsrsrs \o/**

**Lola Potter Weasley - ahhh desculpa . é que eu gosto muito de focar nas confusões dos Marotos. Não sou boa em fazer romances. Claro...tem que ter sempre romance, mas não consigo fazer disso o foco, entendeu? Acho que vai ficar meloso e chato. Mas adoro ler quando os outros escrevem rsrsrs E é CLARO que tinha que ser um plano daquela mente doentia que se faz de anjinho! \o. só a Lily que ainda não percebeu...**

**Palas - Ahhh adorei esse negócio de destacar as partes que mais gostou ^^ infla meu ego rsrsrsrs Ah! acho que vou comprar a coleção toda do Percy \o/ sobrou dinheiro do que eu tinha juntado para o show do Paul e da fantasia para a estreia de HP. Aiai...um dia quero escrever fics dele...mas deve ser mais difícil. Tenho que arranjar personagens secundários que possam dar boas histórias. **

**Ah e eu também socaria o Sirius se ele colocasse os pés em algum livro meu ¬¬ quase matei meu irmão hoje porque estava se aproximando perigosamente com os pés no MEU LIVRO DO CÁLICE DE FOGO! São tesouros para mim U.U Merecem respeito e cuidado.**

**Ah...eu também deveria estar estudando (latim e a porcaria da linguística), mas estou aqui postando para vocês \o/ E não conhece esse episódio de Friends? Baixa \o/ é muito bom! se quiser, na próxima semana eu coloco um link aqui p/ você (e se o ff permitir). Desculpa se não deu para comentar todos os seus reviews. **

**Dani prongs - É verdade! Eles são os Três Mosqueteiros! São Harry, Rony e Hermione, são os Friends só que divido por dois rs. E nunca vi esse "Leite com Canela", mas tenho impressão de que já ouvi falar... eu sei que já vi Chocolate (ambos os títulos são comida rsrsrsrs) e A-DO-RO! Johnny Depp é maravilhoso...**

**Bem, beijos para todos! Até ^^  
**


	16. Competição

Capítulo 16 – Competição.

Meu cérebro travou.

Meu cérebro travou por loooooongos minutos.

Espere uns minutos para continuar lendo que terá uma idéia do que estou falando.

E espere com a boca escancarada, olhos arregalados e narinas abertas.

Depois desses minutos a primeira coisa que fiz foi piscar. Várias e várias vezes como em um tique nervoso.

E então fiz a única coisa lógica que poderia fazer naquele momento de estupefação: corri insandecidamente para bem longe daquele ser.

Sirius me ama?

Black?

Sirius Black?

Resolvi que aquela declaração não poderia ficar em vã. Eu tinha que falar com James. Urgentemente. E estava me lixando do que pensariam, quando bati com toda a minha força feminina na porta da sala de aula.

A porta abriu e bateu com um estrondo ensurdecedor na parede de pedra e todos pararam para me olhar.

- POTTER!

James ergueu a cabeça surpreso e me olhou sem entender.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – sussurrou, mas eu escutei.

- Senhorita Evans, o que pensa que está...?

- Agora não, professor. Necessito falar com o JAMES POTTER!

James, em estado de choque, olhou para o professor em dúvida se me obedecia ou ficava no lugar.

- Eu posso...?

- Desça logo, antes que essa garota pegue a varinha e saia matando todos os alunos como aqueles loucos dos trouxas.

Ele olhou para os amigos pedindo ajuda com os olhos, mas como eles nada fizeram, desceu até mim.

- Obrigada. – o puxei pela gravata e corri para o dormitório.

- Lily...mas o que...?

- Perguntas depois! – corremos em silêncio ignorando a voz rouca e trêmula de Filch. Novamente berrei a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que me olhou feio, e abriu de má vontade a passagem para a Sala Comunal.

Fomos até o dormitório masculino, joguei James para um canto, fechei a porta e gritei:

- SIRIUS ME AMA!

- O que? – James riu e se ajeitou. – Do que você está falando?

- Ele está dando em cima de mim! E disse que esse tempo todo fingia gostar de Melody para ficar perto de mim e terminou com a terrível frase: eu te amo.

- Terrível?

- Sim, medonha! – eu andava em círculos pelo quarto.

- Você disse isso para mim.

- Isso não vem ao caso! James! – eu gritei e me aproximei de seu rosto. Estalei meus dedos em frente aos seus olhos. – Foco menino. Foco! Sirius, seu melhor amigo, disse que me ama, sua namorada.

Ele ficou calado. Depois de alguns segundos, sua voz saiu distorcida.

- Não. Ele não faria isso comigo.

- Olha, a culpa não foi dele. Quero dizer, eu posso muito bem ter jogado, acidentalmente, meu charme natural e ele se encantou. Não controlamos nossos sentimentos e hormônios.

James parecia não me escutar e então soltou uma gargalhada.

Sério, eu me senti ofendida.

- Do que está rindo?

- Ele está fingindo.

- O que? – sentei na cama sem entender e esperando o garoto parar de rir e resolver me explicar melhor a situação.

- Sirius jamais iria gostar de você.

- Poxa, valeu. – franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços.

- Não, Lily. Eu quis dizer que ele é fiel às amizades. Assim como eu jamais roubaria alguma garota dele, ele também não faria isso comigo.

- Tudo bem, mas não conseguimos impedir o que manda nosso coração. – falei ainda sentida. – Ou eu não estaria com você, seu mala. – murmurei.

- Olha, Sirius andava agindo de forma estranha faz um tempo. Ele deve saber...Remus também! Por isso que está inventando várias coisas para não nos vermos...ha! – por que ele estava se divertindo tanto? Só havia possibilidades ruins: eles estar errado e Sirius me amar e Remus ser um aproveitador ou ele estar certo e ambos terem descoberto!

- Bom, e agora? – perguntei aflita.

A porta do recinto abriu e uma figura baixa e assustada entrou.

- Ahhh. Vocês estão aqui! Estão todos comentando o que deu em você, Lily.

- Pettigrew! – eu empurrei Peter até a parede o que fez com que ele começasse a tremer.

- O que fiz? – guinchou.

- Sirius e Remus sabem sobre nós, não é?

- Anh... – ele engoliu em seco. – Não.

- Sabe sim. Nós sabemos que sabem.

- Se vocês cismam em não acreditar em mim, por que continuam me perguntando? – ele bufou.

- Vocês? Ele também perguntou sobre nós!

- Anh...não eu fushicisagdg – ele falou embolado.

- O que? – olhei sem entender para James que deu de ombros.

- eugharmedo. – em que língua ele estava falando?

- Peter, para de se enrolar. – disse James calmamente.

- Qual foi a pergunta? – ele sorriu medrosamente.

Afastei-me dele e sentei na cama.

- É eles sabem. – eu confirmei.

- Ta bem, ta bem. – ele fechou os olhos confessando. – Mas agora que todos nós sabemos, podemos voltar a ser felizes, não? – arriscou.

Paramos para pensar até que eu tive uma idéia melhor.

- Não.

- Não? – James perguntou.

- Eu posso corresponder às investidas dele.

- O que? – James e Peter perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não de verdade. – revirei os olhos. – Assim que ele perceber que eu estou dando em cima dele vai ficar apavorado e desistir. E nós ganharemos!

- Ganharemos o que? Lily, isso não é um jogo.

- Vamos, James. Vai ser divertido.

Ele pensou um pouco e depois sorriu.

- É, acho que vai ser legal ver a expressão de desespero deles quando acharem que você está retribuindo o flerte e me traindo.

- Esse é o meu namorado. – sorri e dei um beijo nele.

O jogo começou.

* * *

**Oi ^^ Só para constar: a parte em que o Peter fala embolado e depois diz "qual foi a pergunta?", eu tirei do Galinho Chicken Little. Rsrsrs agora que eu reli está bem retardado rs, mas como eu já disse: não mudo as coisas que eu escrevi, a não ser que tenha erros.**

**Ah! Quarta-feira não foi meu dia de Harry Potter cara ¬¬ acho que meu professor me amaldiçoou (eu vou faltar a aula dele p/ ir na estreia). Eu estava muito bem sentada no chão, estudando e de vez em quando olhando para a tv, quando algo me chama atenção atrás do armário. Eu olhei e me perguntei: "O que é isso?" Então eu percebi que era um livro! Fiquei apavorada porque eu cuido com imenso cuidado e zelo os meus livros, e ele estava todo amassado e na poeira! Olhando melhor, eu notei que não era qualquer livro: ERA O DA PEDRA FILOSOFAL! Saí correndo, berrando pro meu pai me ajudar a puxar o armário que é muito pesado e fiquei na maior ansiedade para conseguir pegar meu bebê. Ele estava sofrendo! Consegui tirá-lo dali...ele está todo amassado, cara . meu coração dói só de lembrar. E depois de passado esse episódio, eu voltei a estudar e estava muito bem, quando ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando. fechei os olhos porque já sabia o que era: meu irmão quebrou meu copo do Harry Potter que eu comprei na pré-venda do sétimo livro na bienal! Fiquei em estado de choque por alguns segundos, depois gritei: MEU COPO! Meu irmão saiu correndo e eu fui atrás dele.**

**AI QUE ÓDIO! Quase estrangulei a criança ¬¬ Então, ou meu professor me rogou praga, ou tem algum Comensal da Morte me perturbando. Se for a segunda opção: saiba que eu tenho duas varinhas, ok? **

**Hunf...vamos aos comentários:**

**Clarizabel - Ela estava confusa e agora está com raiva. Coloquei-a bastante competitiva, que nem a Monica do Friends. **

**BloodyDarpside - Ah tudo bem, não importa. Pelo menos você voltou \o/ E o Sirius também é meu favorito, mas é complicado fazer fic dele porque ele não ter par romântico específico. Temos que ficar criando personagens que não existem e tal...Mas mesmo assim eu tenho uma fic incompleta dele. Pretendo voltar a escrever um dia. E quando eu tiver mais tempo (tô desesperada com as provas), volto a ler suas fics. **

**Mila Pink - São bad boys rsrsrs gostei. E o legal dos Marotos é que eles gostam de se perturbar rsrsrs. Com certeza nenhuma das partes vai desistir...vamos ver no que dá. E será que ele vai beijá-la...? Hum...**

**Bella Potter Cullen - Não não, o James não estava ali. O Remus o puxou para aula e eles ficaram a sós, lembra? Ele só descobriu o que aconteceu agora. **

**Lola Potter Weasley - Obrigada ^^ Adoro Little Richard! Aliás, adoro músicas dos anos 50/60 *.* são as melhores \o/ Ah! E acho que vai ficar mais tenso agora que ela vai revidar o flerte rs. **

**Palas - Eu também deveria estar estudando...DE NOVO! Estou em uma semana bem conturbada, mas não consigo deixar de postar.  
kkkkkkkk sim, são muito discretos! Seriam alvos fáceis. Aliás, nos livros não chega a citar a profissão de nenhum deles, não né? É porque todo mundo os coloca como aurores que até já ficou fixo na minha mente que a JK informou isso. **

**Dani Prongs - SIIIIM! Eu vi o vídeo! que inveja! O mundo é tão injusto, não é? . **

**kkkkkkkk eu achei que Leite Com Canela fosse um filme rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs doida. Mas eu tenho certeza de que já ouvi esse nome...é de quem?**

**Eu também não vejo a hora de chegar sexta *.* Eu vou faltar uma aula p/ ir lá. (Não é só uma aula, mas não posso dar mais informações. Meu professor tem cara de nerd...vai que ele é fã de Harry Potter e gosta de ler fics? To ferrada.  
**

**Beijos a todos! Até semana que vem.  
**


	17. Vai E Volta

Capítulo 17 – Vai e Volta.

Segundo dia com meu plano perfeito em ação. Após ter me declarado para Lily, imaginei que ficaria, pelo menos, uns dois dias sem vê-la. No entanto, logo no café da manhã, lá estava o meu doce alvo.

E que situação melhor do que ela estando ao lado de Melody? Quem sabe se minha musa me visse dando em cima da amiga dela, não ficasse com ciúmes?

Sim, perfeito.

Ajeitei meu cabelo, olhei o meu reflexo na vidraça da janela do lado oposto à porta do Salão e sorri de lado.

- Ta pra mim. Ela vai confessar.

Estufei o peito e andei firmemente em direção às meninas. James, Remus e Peter já estavam junto delas. Hoje eu havia demorado mais a acordar, pois na noite anterior me obriguei a estudar. Mesmo sendo bom nas matérias sem precisar de _muito_ estudo, um pouco ainda é necessário. Só não poderia mostrar isso a Remus, que me olharia com ar superior.

- Bom dia, meninas. – sorri e joguei meus cabelos de lado estilo Príncipe Encantado. Isso normalmente funciona para as garotas, poderia funcionar para mim.

Melody me observou confusa, já Lily sorriu abertamente.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – hum... que estranho. Não demonstrou desespero, saiu correndo com o rosto vermelho inventando desculpas. E...espera. Ela me chamou de Sirius?

Meu enorme sorriso vacilou por um instante, mas antes que fosse notado, consegui disfarçar.

- Hey Black. – a voz distante de Melody respondeu.

- Como vai? – perguntei ignorando, e me dói dizer, Melody.

- Melhor agora que você chegou.

Eu que estava me preparando para beber o suco de James, parei o copo no meio do caminho.

- Como é?

James fez uma expressão de incrédulo, o que foi repetida por Remus.

- Ué...sua chegada deixa esse salão muito mais bonito.

- Hum...obrigado. – enfiei um pão de forma inteiro na boca e fiquei pensando no que dizer. E agora? E agora? E agora?

- Preciso, er... – levantei e puxei Remus – ir ao banheiro.

- E o Remus vai junto? – James perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Preciso de ajuda para...desenrolar o papel higiênico.

- Você está brincando, não é? – James riu, mas eu ignorei e saí correndo com Remus sendo arrastado. Ainda avistei de longe o olhar intrigado de Melody.

Nunca mais irei me divertir às custas das desculpas esfarrapadas de Lily. As minhas são muito piores. E qual nosso problema com banheiros?

- Não poderia ter criado uma história melhor? – Remus perguntou sem graça.

- O que eu faço? – perguntei olhando por sobre seus ombros, para garantir que ninguém ouvia.

- Leia mais. Isso vai te dar mais imaginação.

- Anh? Não! Eu to falando sobre a Evans! Você não percebeu que ela está correspondendo às minhas investidas? O que eu faço?

- Continue.

- O que? Mas...

- Continue. Pode ter sido impressão nossa.

Desisti e suspirei. Tenho a ligeira desconfiança de que ele está adorando ver esse circo.

* * *

No fim do jantar, resolvi sair depressa para o meu dormitório. Evitei Lily o dia inteiro. Resolvi não seguir o conselho de Remus. Eu não conseguiria dar em cima dela já que isso a agrada. Não é correto. É imoral e absurdo.

Dar em cima de alguém que consentiu? Terrível.

Porém, antes que eu ao menos chegasse ao pé da escada do hall, ouvi uma voz musical:

- Siriuuuus. – olhei para trás e vi Lily correndo até chegar a mim.

- Ah, olá Evans. – ela fez beicinho.

- Voltou a me chamar pelo sobrenome, Sisi?

SISI? Isso parece nome de gato!

- Anh, foi um lapso. – tentei a voltar a ser charmoso. Não que isso seja muito complicado. – E então, Lily...hum...não te vi o dia inteiro.

- Bem, talvez isso se deva ao fato de você ter fugido de mim o dia inteiro.

- Eu? Fugido de você? Jamais. – forcei um sorriso.

- Que bom! – ela bateu palmas. – Bom saber. – e então sua voz ficou meiga e baixa. – Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

- Ah...é...? – engoli em seco.

- Bom, você não queria que eu continuasse imparcial depois que me fez aquela linda declaração, não?

- Hum. – foi o que eu respondi.

- Eu pensei bem e percebi que também gosto de você.

- Ah, mesmo? Que máximo! – minha voz saiu irreconhecivelmente fina. Coisa estranha. – Então...

- Então... – ela sorriu e se aproximou um passo e eu me afastei. – Vamos ficar juntos, não é?

- Vamos? – afastei mais um pouco.

- Claro! Eu não conseguiria ficar longe desses lindos olhos cinzas, - ela me olhou nos olhos – desse cabelo negro como a noite – ela mexeu em uma mexa afastando-o do meu rosto e aproveitando para acariciar minha pele. – essa pele macia, seus lábios... – tocou minha boca e se aproximou.

Eu afastei a cabeça enquanto ela se dirigia para frente. Isso aconteceu mais umas cinco vezes, até que percebi que minha coluna não envergava mais do que isso e dei um passo para trás.

Acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caí no chão.

- Ah...eu...tenho que estudar. – me arrastei um pouco pelo chão e de costas. Quando me vi em uma distância segura, levantei e saí correndo para o dormitório.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Lily tentou me beijar quando está namorando o meu melhor amigo?

Eu não acredito que ela estava fazendo isso com James.

Subi de dois em dois degraus e bati a porta do dormitório depois que entrei.

Deitei em minha cama pensando no que faria e como contaria para James. Eu teria que dizer que tinha descoberto tudo, mas que a namorada dele não é de bom caráter.

- Oi amigão. – James entrou sorrindo para mim. – Ta tudo bem?

- Ta. – respondi rouco. Meu estômago caiu uns dez metros ao mentir para ele. Eu nunca menti para James.

- Tem certeza?

- Olha...eu tenho que dormir...to cansado.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu de ombros. – Vou ficar lá embaixo. A equipe de quadribol está combinando o próximo treino.

Não falei nada e ele saiu.

Mal se passou dois minutos, quando Remus entrou.

- Ei, Almofadinhas! – sentou-se ao meu lado. – Que houve?

- Lily é o que houve! – levantei e passei as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso. Lembrei que esse é um típico gesto de James e parei no ato.

- Ela continuou com aquilo?

- AHAM! E pior... – abaixei minha voz e me aproximei dele. – Ela...tentou me beijar.

- Mentira! – falou surpreso.

- Não, é verdade! Não acredito que ela esteja fazendo isso com nosso amigo Pontas. Coitado...vai honrar os chifres que tem. – suspirei tristemente.

- Espera...eu conheço a Lily. Ela é uma pessoa honesta e sempre foi ótima monitora-chefe.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Ela jamais trairia alguém. Muito menos se ela gostasse muito da pessoa ou soubesse que a pessoa gosta muito dela.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Ela descobriu! Ela sabe que a gente sabe!

- Será? – levantei aliviado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha sido usado!

Eu tenho sentimentos. Não sou um objeto para ser usado.

Poxa, eu me preocupei por James estar sendo traído.

- Temos uma forma de saber a verdade. – lembrei. – Vem.

Saí do quarto e olhei para baixo a procura de uma pessoa. Avistei nosso amigo gordinho e desci até ele. Sem falar nada, agarrei em seu braço e o arrastei para fora da Sala Comunal.

- Almofadinhas? Aluado? O que estão fazendo?

Encostei-o na parede oposta ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e olhei no fundo daqueles olhos pequenos e nervosos.

- Muito bem. Eles sabem que a gente sabe, não é?

- Ah... – Peter fez cara de desespero. – Por que não me deixam fora disso?

- Eles sabem? – Remus repetiu por mim.

- Sabem. – suspirou. – Mas agora que vocês estragaram o plano deles, podem falar e ficar tudo bem, certo? James namorando Lily feliz e vocês dois voltando ao que eram antes. – ele sorriu esperançoso.

- Ou talvez... – sorri tendo uma idéia.

- Ah...talvez não. Nada de talvez. – choramingou.

- Entendi sua idéia Almofadas! – Remus sorriu também. – Vamos continuar com o plano. Lily vai ficar assustada. Vai achar que você gostou disso.

- E mesmo que saibam que sabemos, eu não desistirei. Ela irá confessar primeiro.

Eu e Sirius nos cumprimentamos estilo "hi-five".

- É isso aí. Virou questão de honra. Vamos ver quem ganha esse troço. – Remus concordou, enquanto Peter provavelmente imaginava como arranjar amigos novos e menos problemáticos.

* * *

**Nessa fic eu QUASE sinto pena do Peter. Todo mundo o empurra contra a parede deixando o rato desesperado.**

**Mas ele merece. Por isso o "quase".**

**Ah! Como expliquei na outra fic, eu to postando hoje porque amanhã será...TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM! A TÃO ESPERADA ESTREIA DE HP! Então eu não sei que horas vou estar em casa para poder vir no pc. E no fim de semana vou para São Paulo ver meu amor, então também não vai dar. Viu? Faço tudo para vocês não ficarem sem fic. Espero que me agradeçam com reviews \o/ yeeei rsrsrs**

**Comentários:**

**Mila Pink - kkkkkkkk de onde vocês tiram esses apelidos? Sixudo e Remusco? Parece a Lilá chamando o Rony de Ron-ron. **

**Clarizabel - Claro! A Lily é maluca. Qualquer um teria medo dela! Rsrsrsrs **

**Dani Prongs - Ahhhh desculpe por eles serem pequenos . Eu não consigo ficar enrolando muuuito e tal. E torça pelo Sirius (apesar da Lily ser a principal da fic). Afinal, a culpa é dela por tudo isso estar acontecendo.  
Não conheço essa autora, mas tenho quase certeza de que já ouvi esse nome de fic...hum...vou tentar lembrar. **

**Palas - Meio maluquinha? Rsrsrsrs Ela é totalmente alucinada. Acho que eu também sou assim... meus personagens sempre têm um pouco de mim (ou muito rs). E eu acho que quem tem mais parafuso a menos é a escritora rsrsrs. Não culpe os personagens. **

**Bella Potter Cullen - Eu ia guardar os restos mortais do copo, mas minha mãe jogou fora dizendo que era ridículo e perigoso eu guardar cacos de vidro. Poxa...mas não era qualquer caco...era o Harry O.O E nem seriam os cacos que eu guardaria. Ia ser o copo quebrado! E também tô muito ansionsa *.* Vou me vestir de comensal e espero que fique legal \o/**

**BloodyDarpside - kkkkkkkkkkk adorei sua descrição dp Peter. É absolutamente perfeita e exata. E me lembrou um ogro velho. Mas o que mais me irrita, é o fato da JK ter dado um momento de catarse ao Peter no sétimo livro, quando ela o mata dizendo que ele morreu por ter sido misericordioso e tal. Fala sério! O cara é culpado da morte de um monte de personagem maravilhoso e morre como bonzinho? Isso só me fez odiá-lo ainda mais. Aliás, a JK no livro 7, ficou com mania de colocar personagens odiosos como caras incompreendidos né? (ex: Snape).  
Ah! Explica a sua irmã que eu ainda não tive tempo de ler a fic dela, mas lerei. Pede desculpas por mim .  
**

**Lola Potter Weasley - Agora falta só um dia *.* Aiai...contando os segundos. E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Nenhum dos dois pretende dar o braço a torcer rs.**

**aniinhahandbol - Na verdade já parei, já que só posto fics terminadas rsrsrs. Então pode ficar tranquila que não pararei de postar \o/ Espero... O.O**

**Beijos para todos(as) e até sexta que vem! Falem sobre o filme! Vou querer discutir com vocês sobre ele.**


	18. Pessoa Muito Requisitada

Capítulo 18 – Pessoa muito requisitada.

James não havia gostado muito da idéia de eu ter supostamente tentado beijar Sirius. Mesmo depois de insistir que eu não faria jamais isso, ele continuava a implicar, e eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

- E se ele não tivesse se afastado? Continuasse a farsa...o que você faria?

- Ora, eu... – eu sabia que ele não prosseguiria. Mas James está certo. Eu não sei o que faria. Acho que teria parado e me afastado como ele fez.

- Há! – ele apontou o dedo indicador no meu nariz e saiu irritado.

Suspirei e fui atrás dele.

- James, vamos continuar com a encenação. Tenho certeza de que ele vai perder. Quando ele confessar que sabe sobre nós, eu estarei satisfeita e...poderemos namorar em público.

- Mesmo? – seu semblante aliviou-se.

- Sim. Meu medo era que ele soubesse, agora que sabe só é uma questão de honra. É como se nós quatro tivéssemos apostado, porém sem palavras.

- Tudo bem então. Pode continuar. – ele sorriu e fomos para a biblioteca.

Com nossos encontros furtivos acabei sendo relapsa com os estudos novamente. Por isso agora estava forçando James a estudar comigo. Assim unia o útil ao agradável mesmo que em pleno sábado.

- Tudo bem – ele começou olhando em um livro. – Quais são as três infrações mais graves da magia?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvimos um som vindo da porta. Erguemos nossa cabeça e vimos Sirius entrando com um séquito de meninas em volta. Ele parecia sem jeito.

- Desculpa meninas, eu ainda não sei se vou levar alguém comigo para Hogsmeade. Talvez vá só com meus amigos. – elas fizeram um coro de "ahhhhh" e saíram cochichando umas com as outras.

Revirei os meus olhos. Por que essas garotas não têm um pouco de respeito próprio? Seria interessante para variar.

Sirius olhou em volta e me viu. Abriu o seu típico sorriso que sempre me transmitiu a mensagem de "sou bonito e sei muito bem disso". Pode não ser a intenção, mas é isso que parece.

Andou até a minha mesa e se apoiou com a mão esquerda no tampo ficando na frente de James.

- Oi, ruivinha.

Lembrei que o plano continuava (será que ele havia descoberto que nós havíamos descoberto que ele descobriu?) e retribui o galante comprimento.

- Oi, Sisi. – vi James fazer uma cara de riso mesclado com nojo. – Estava com saudades.

- E eu. Gostaria de dar uma volta pelo colégio?

- A-aham. – James pigarreou e Sirius deu um salto para trás.

- Ei amigão. Não vi que estava aí.

- Notei isso. – olhou dele para mim e levantou. – Pelo visto estou atrapalhando. Com licença. – percebi que ele estava fingindo ciúmes. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, ele gosta de mim, eu de Sirius e fim.

- Você pode dar uma volta conosco. – deu de ombros.

- Não obrigado. Aliás... – parou pensativo. – Vem cá.

Foram para trás de uma estante e ouvi James dizer em tom enfurecido.

- Você está dando em cima da minha Lily?

Senti que Sirius ria.

- _Sua_ Lily? Vocês por acaso estão namorando?

- Não. Mas você sabe que há anos sou apaixonado por ela. Não acredito que está dando em cima dela. – percebi a nova tática e achei perfeito. Usar o plano de amigo traído para ele dar para trás. Fui me aproximando cautelosamente para observar a cena.

- Bem, - ele pensava no que dizer. – ela nunca te deu uma chance. Acho melhor desistir, meu caro. – pôs a mão no ombro dele que a afastou de supetão.

- Pensei que fosse meu amigo!

- Amigos, amigos, mulheres à parte. – virou de costas e saiu. Parou e olhou para mim (provavelmente notou que eu havia escutado). – Estou a sua espera em frente ao salgueiro lutador.

Concordei e deixei que saísse.

- Uau. Nunca achei que vocês dois fossem tão ótimos atores!

- É...ele é tão bom que quase esqueci que era fingimento. Senti um grande impulso de socá-lo e acabar com aquele sorriso irritante.

- Força! Não esqueça do nosso objetivo. Não vai estragar tudo com crise de ciúmes. Além do mais, você também dá esse sorriso. – ele sorriu. – Só que o dele é mais... – ele fechou o rosto e eu corei.

- Mais o que?

- Anh...tenho que ir encontrar com ele. Tchau. – dei um beijo em James e fui para a porta. – Ah, te amo ta? – falei.

- Hunf...disse isso só para não se sentir culpada. – mas senti que ele havia relaxado.

* * *

Andávamos pelos jardins do colégio muito próximos um do outro. Eu piscava tanto que sentia que, em breve, minhas pestanas cairiam todas. E Sirius não parava de sorrir e imagino que isso deixaria profundas marcas de expressão no futuro. Não é saudável.

Não parávamos de inventar indiretas e cantadas patéticas.

Todos os seres humanos existentes naquele castelo, já estavam nos olhando com imensa curiosidade. Principalmente os de sexo feminino, que além da curiosidade, transmitiam ondas de ódio e desafeto...por mim.

Houve um momento que ficamos em silêncio. Sirius resolveu quebrá-lo dizendo:

- Está sentindo esse cheiro de tinta? – respirei fundo e olhei em volta para saber do que ele estava falando.

- Cheiro? Não...

- É porque eu acho que está pintando um clima.

Tive que segurar o riso. Sério. Mas não fui bem sucedida nisso.

Ele fechou os olhos porque percebeu o quão ridículo tinha sido essa frase.

Depois de muito tempo, consegui recuperar o ar. Limpei as lágrimas em volta dos meus cílios e perguntei:

- De onde... – disse entre risadas – você tirou isso?

Ele falou algo em resposta, mas tão embolado que não compreendi nada.

- O que?

- Rabicho me deu um livro de "cantadas infalíveis" nas férias. – repetiu.

- Peter? – voltei a rir. – Você seguiu conselhos do Peter? Vem cá, me responde uma coisa. Por acaso você já viu Peter com alguma namorada?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça assemelhando-se a uma criança tímida. Senti pena.

- Tudo bem. Deixa para lá. – continuamos a andar e por fim paramos à beira do lago.

- Bem Lily, fico feliz que esteja aqui comigo. – ele parecia ter voltado ao normal com seu ar petulante.

- Eu também estou contente por estar aqui. – forcei uma expressão de extrema alegria.

Ok. E agora?

Já tínhamos usado todas nossas táticas de conversas e pelo jeito nenhum de nós confessaria.

- Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo? – Sirius falou de repente e tão rápido que por pouco não o entendo de novo.

- O...o que? – não que eu não houvesse compreendido. Apenas não pude acreditar no que meus ouvidos captaram.

Mas será possível que eu NUNCA vou conseguir sair com James?

E o que vão pensar de mim?

Uma hora vou com uma criança, outra com um cara esquisito e agora com Sirius.

E quando descobrirem que estou com James vai ser ainda pior a fofoca.

Aiai. Eu já sou impopular por me acharem doida e ter uma amiga desmiolada. E agora vou sair com um dos garotos mais visados do colégio.

Infelizmente eu não poderia dizer outra coisa diferente de...

- Sim. – sorri amarelo.

Afinal, como poderia ser diferente? Se eu dissesse que não, ele perguntaria por que e eu falaria...?

Que estou pagando uma promessa? Que minha mãe fez votos de castidade eterna para mim antes mesmo que eu viesse ao mundo?

Droga! Poderiam ser ótimas desculpas! Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Bem, o estrago já havia sido feito mesmo.

- Que ótimo. Combinamos melhor depois então. – ele também forçou o sorriso decepcionado com minha resposta. Deveria pensar que eu jamais aceitaria esse convite.

É isso aí.

Eu, Lily Evans

Ex-futura Lily Potter

Estou

Ferrada.

* * *

**Gente, gente, gente! O que vocês acharam do filme? Para quem ainda não viu, não leia essa nota (se quiser, pule para os comentários dos reviews. Ou nem isso).  
**

**Eu AMEEEEI! Sério! Há muito tempo que não saio do cinema tão satisfeita com o diretor. O sexto filme foi uma decepção total para mim. Xinguei meio mundo e maldisse o diretor, roteirista e etc. Mas esse foi muito legal. Seguiu quase que a risca o livro *.* Foi muito fiel. Adorei a parte do Conto dos Três Irmãos. E apareceu o Gui! Ele é muito legal! Adorei. As únicas partes ruins:**

**1) Pornografia em Harry Potter? Eles são malucos? Que cena foi aquela da Gina toda oferecidinha para cima do Harry? E o que foi aquilo do Harry e Hermione PELADOS se agarrando na frente do Rony? Que eu me lembre, eles apenas se beijavam. Isso já era ruim o suficiente pro pobre Ron-ron.**

**2) Cena de Hermione e Harry dançando. Patético. Totalmente desnecessário e apenas para encher linguiça. Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, né?**

**3) De novo, novamente, outra vez eles puseram o Greyback no filme mas não explicaram o que ele é. No sexto, o cara parece ser só um homem muito feio e mau e que não corta as unhas. Mais nada. E nesse, ainda por cima, trocaram de ator! No lugar do outro (que eu achei que combinava mais) colocaram esse magrelo cabeludo que parece um vampiro depressivo saído dos livros da Anne Rice. O cara parecia que estava morrendo de dor o tempo todo rsrsrs. Eu só percebi que era o Greyback porque todas as cenas do livro que eram feitas pelo lobisomem, foram feitas por esse ator-vampiro. As pessoas que não leram devem ter ficado sem saber quem ele era.**

**4) Novamente também, eles não deram importância alguma para Remus e Tonks. No filme passado, a única pista que deram do romance deles dois foi: "querido..." dito por Tonks. E nesse, ela disse: "Harry, Remus e eu..." e fim. Em nenhum momento mostraram diretamente que eles estavam juntos. Para quem só viu os filmes e não compreendeu essas "grandes" dicas, vai ficar muito surpreso quando de repente Tonks aparecer grávida rsrsrsrsrs. **

**Aiai...vou parar de falar sobre o filme, se não a nota não acaba mais. Vou aos reviews! \o/**

**Clarizabel - Qualquer um teria medo da Lily rsrsrs Sim, eu tava muito ansiosa para a estreia! Foi muito divertido! E você, viu? O que achou?  
Ah! Eu olhei seu blog! Muito legal ^^ Deixei comentário, não sei se você viu. **

**Mila Pink - Vai ser difícil para um deles desistir. São muito teimosos! E a Lily sempre consegue dobrar o James e fazê-lo continuar no jogo. E o Peter tem mais é que ser jogado na parade mesmo, né?**

**Bella Potter Cullen - Sim, não pude guardar os restos dele . Mas eu comprei Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo *.* é tão legal! Principalmente as partes em que o Dumbledore comenta as fábulas. Vou ler para os meus filhos, quando eu tiver algum (espero que demore e MUITO). Conte-me sobre a estreia \o/ **

**BloodyDarpside - Concordo. Peter jamais seria misericordioso. E o Snape sempre foi "tanto faz" para mim. Eu sabia que ele não era mau de verdade, mas mesmo assim nunca consegui gostar dele. Já pensei em fazer uma fic dele, mas não consigo...o Ranhoso é muito chato. É mais legal perturbá-lo.  
Olha, eu fiquei em grande dúvida do que fazer em relação a Sirius e Melody. Não queria fazer Sirius sofrer, pobrezinho, mas também Melody...Luna...Xenofílio...então eu decidi...você vai saber no final, o que eu decidi rsrsrs. Mistééério.  
Resposta ao Ps: por que você não comprou antecipado? Eu fiz isso. E tem gente que quando não consegue comprar para o filme, compra para outro e invade a sala de cinema rsrsrsrsrs. Mas isso é no cinema daqui, porque tem essa possibilidade. A hora de intregar o ingresso é na parte de baixo e as salas são em cima. Então você pode trocar de sala e ninguém vai ver rs.  
Resposta ao PPS: que bom. Acho que vou ler hoje! **

**Dani Prongs - rsrsrsrsrsrs ooooobrigada ^^**

**Lola Potter Weasley - Foi muito bom mesmo, né? Eu não sei porque não chorei O.O tava fria nessa dia... ou então, eu acho que estava guardando todo meu estoque de emoções para o show do Paul. Gente! Ano que vem acaba O.O que triste...  
Tá postado. Acabou a ansiedade? rs**

**Palas - Ah é verdade...eu não consigo controlar meus dedos às vezes. Os personagens criam vida. Eu também normalmente não gosto dos filmes. Acho que desde o quarto filme (que eu fiquei com muita raiva por terem cortado o Sirius, a copa mundial de quadribol, entre outros) que eu saio decepcionada. Sempre crio muita expectativa, para depois ficar com raiva. Mas dessa vez foi diferente! Eu realmente gostei. Se você ainda não viu, veja. Eles foram MUITO fiéis ao livro.  
Sobre "Sisi" - eu uma vez ouvi esse apelido em algum lugar e depois descobri que o nome da gata de uma colega minha é Sisi rsrsrs. E combina com Sirius! Então juntei tudo!**

**Rita Prongs - eu não sei qual é meu livro favorito. Sinceramente. Porque eu sei que existem livros mil vezes melhores do que Harry Potter: mais bem escritos, com histórias mais originais e tal. Mas por algum motivo, eu não consigo fazer esses livros melhores terem mais significado na minha vida do que a saga do Harry! E o pior é que não sei explicar o porquê. Como estudante de letras, eu teria que amar mais Machado de Assis ou Eça de Queiroz e etc...todos eles são indiscutivelmente perfeitos, mas Harry Potter tem um lugar especial no meu coração ^^ E Percy Jackson está conseguindo isso também. To no último livro e já estou tensa porque não vai ter mais .  
E que bom que está gostando da fic ^^/ Adoro quando chega o dia de eu postá-la.**

**Beijos para todos e até semana que vem. Pessoal do Rio de Janeiro: cuidado ao sair de casa . estamos no Iraque rs.  
**


	19. A Melodia Perfeita

Capítulo 19 – A Melodia Perfeita.

Por que?

Por que eu convidei a Lily para ir comigo a Hogsmeade?

Por isso que odeio esses momentos em que ninguém diz nada. Sou sempre o primeiro a falar e sempre falo o que não devo.

Primeiro aquela cantada idiota...nunca mais confio no Rabicho.

Depois a convido para sair comigo. Claro que poderia ser um plano ótimo, ela poderia ter negado e eu me acharia um gênio do improviso, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu.

Sem falar que meu arrependimento cresceu quando, no dia seguinte, fui conversar com Melody.

- Bom dia. – sentei ao seu lado. Tentei evitar James depois do convite de ontem, porque eu tenho certeza que mesmo sendo armação ele não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz.

- Bom dia, Black. O que faz por aqui? – ela me olhou e ofereceu um estranho brinco de pimentão ou rabanete. Não sei bem o que era.

- Ah...já enjoei de ficar na Grifinória. – sorri e peguei o brinco. – O que você quer que eu faça com isso?

- Ficaria legal em você.

- Isso é um brinco de menina. – eu duvido que até mesmo meninas que não fossem a Lovegood, usariam esse brinco.

- Não é não. Os tempos são outros, Black. Nunca viu as novas bandas de rock e punk que tanto bruxos quanto trouxas estão lançando? Até mesmo os Beatles resolveram tirar seus ternos certinhos e usar roupas de morsa. Achei-os muito mais interessantes assim. – ela sorriu de forma sonhadora. – Não duvidaria nada se de repente George Harrison aparecesse com um brinco.

Fiquei meio sem palavras após essa conversa. O que se deve responder quando alguém lhe faz esse tipo de comentário?

- Hum...quem são os Beetles? – essa, por exemplo, não é uma das respostas que se deve dar.

- Não é "Beetles", é Beatles. – vendo que eu ficara no mesmo, pois a pronúncia soava de igual forma, ela repetiu. – BEAtles. Beat. Entendeu?

- Claro. – não, eu não havia entendido. Não presto muita atenção no mundo trouxa.

- Quer que eu coloque o brinco em você? – ela estava esperançosa e não tive coragem de negar tal pedido. Fiz que sim e com um gesto da varinha dela, um furo apareceu em minha orelha.

- Ai...está ardendo. – ia coçar o buraco quando ela fez que não e colocou o brinco em mim. Meu estômago revirou quando senti seus dedos na minha pele. Eu sei, patético isso.

Pareço uma garotinha apaixonada.

- Está muito melhor! – ela se afastou um pouco para olhar o efeito. – Combina perfeitamente com esse seu cabelo longo, apesar de que acho os fios rebeldes do Potter mais estilosos. – ela ajeitou o meu cabelo com a mão direita e novamente meu estômago fez uma grande acrobacia. – Uhhh. Se mudássemos sua roupa pareceria o Sid Vicious.

Depois desse pequeno diálogo estranho, mas agradável para minha pessoa, sobre moda, olhei para os lados e senti uma certa felicidade.

- Onde está seu amigo Scamander?

- Ah... – ela deu de ombros. – teve que ir para casa. Parece que um parente se envolveu em uma briga de rúfulus e saiu com uma enorme e terrível ferida no pé.

- O que é...são...hum...rúfulus? – perguntei curioso sem ainda ter notado a parte mais importante na frase dela.

Ela deu uma gargalhada alta jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo seu cabelo dourado-cinza balançarem. Tomei um susto e me perguntei se havia dito algo engraçado sem ter notado.

- Você é muito engraçado, Black. – deu um tapinha em meu ombro e se levantou.

Ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, percebi algo de extremo interesse.

- Espera. – levantei e andei com ela. – Você disse que Scamander não está aqui em Hogwarts, não é?

- Isso mesmo. – ela concordou se balançando nos pés.

- E quando ele volta?

- Bem, sua família é da Itália, então não sei se vai aparecer nas próximas duas semanas.

Meu sorriso cresceu.

- Eu sei. Estranho, não é? O sobrenome dele não parece italiano.

- Então ele não vai te levar a Hogsmeade? – ignorei o que ela tinha dito por minha grande euforia.

- E como poderia fazer isso estando na Itália? – ela riu. – Você não pára de contar piadas! – voltou a andar.

- Então você não vai com ninguém?

- Não. – e ficou me olhando.

Era agora.

Minha chance de ouro. Tudo o que eu esperei poderia acontecer com apenas seis palavras.

- Você quer ir comigo a... – então Lily entrou no salão. Passou por nós, deu tchauzinho e sentou-se na mesa.

Não.

Não!

NÃÃÃÃÃO!

Eu não poderia convidar Melody porque tinha chamado Lily para ir a um encontro!

Tudo bem que eu tinha sido muito burro todo esse tempo. Já poderia ter chamado anos atrás, mas sempre achei que indiretas funcionariam. Bem, depois de muito ser ignorado percebi que Melody não é boa interpretadora de indiretas.

E agora com a chegada do perfeitinho Xenofílio, minhas chances tendiam a zero.

Essa era minha perfeita oportunidade.

Será que deveria desistir dessa "aposta" idiota? Ou não precisava desistir, apenas cancelava Hogsmeade com Lily.

Sim, era isso que eu faria.

- Black? – Melody estava me observando atentamente. – Seu cérebro congelou? Você ia falar algo.

- Não eu...olha. Preciso resolver algo antes disso.

- Disso o que?

- De te convidar. Depois eu falo com você, ta?

- Ok. – ela parecia continuar sem entender, mas voltou a andar de forma flutuante e eu fui decidido até Lily. Não deixaria o namoro _dela_ atrapalhar o meu. Não que eu estivesse namorando, mas poderia estar.

Antes, porém, que eu chegasse perto daquela cabeça cor de fogo, uma mão me parou.

- Brilhante, Almofadinhas! – Remus sorria para mim.

- O que? – ainda olhava meu alvo. Tão perto e ainda assim tão longe...

- Essa sua idéia de chamar Lily para sair com você! Eu continuo atrapalhando James arrumando coisas para ele fazer, mas esse seu golpe é de mestre. James vai ficar louco!

- É bem...sobre isso... eu vou desmarcar.

- O que? Mas por que? – arregalou os olhos, pasmado.

- É que eu tenho a oportunidade de chamar a...

- Não importa. Estamos quase conseguindo. Você não pode desistir.

- Por que você não a chama então? – questionei irritado.

- Ora, quem começou com essa história foi você. Se nós dois de repente déssemos em cima dela ia ficar estranho. Além do mais...eu vou sair com alguém.

- Ei! Então eu posso e você não porque tem um encontro? – que absurdo! – E com quem é?

- Ahhh, você não conhece. Tchau, Almofadas. Não me decepcione.

Belo amigo.

Lily virou-se para mim e sorriu.

- E então? Nosso encontro ainda está de pé? – vendo que eu nada respondia, seu semblante fechou-se, mas notei que ela estava adorando minha luta interior. Provavelmente sabia sobre Melody e Xenofílio. – Olha, eu ficaria MUITO decepcionada se você desmarcasse e exigiria que me dissesse o motivo real disso tudo.

A olhei de forma fulminante.

Droga. Quer saber? Agora eu faria questão, mais do que nunca, de fazê-la confessar.

* * *

**Olá. De novo eu colocando os Beatles na minha fic rsrsrs não consigo resistir. Meu amor por eles é mais forte do que eu (aliás, eu conheço um menino chamado Lennon! O destino não é mágico? *.*)**

**E para quem não compreendeu, o título não é sobre uma música...é sobre a Melody. É que eu achei que "A Melodia perfeita" ia ficar mais bonito do que "A Melody perfeita". Sem graça...e também não ia ter graça se colocasse tudo em inglês. Quer dizer, a piadinha faz mais sentido em inglês, mas a fic é em português, então...enfim.**

**Não vou me delongar aqui e nem responder aos reviews, porque eu to MUITO doente. Fui até ao hospital hoje e tal (fui ao médico, na área de emergência. Mas dizer "hospital" soa de forma mais dramática rs). Então, tudo que eu quero é ficar deitada em posição fetal, vendo tv ou lendo um livro e esperando os reviews de vocês. Vocês querem ver minha melhora para ter mais capítulos, não é? Então, mãos a obra!**

**Beijos ^^  
**


	20. Troca de Casais

Capítulo 20 – Troca de Casais.

A semana passou-se sem mais situações embaraçosas.

Lily parecia concentrada nos estudos. Concentrada demais para lembrar de me seduzir e eu pensava em como agiria no sábado.

James parecia não ter conhecimento do meu convite a Lily. Talvez ela não houvesse contado a ele, ou então simplesmente achou que não havia problema, já que era para um bem maior: a vitória do casal número 2. Não que eu e Remus formemos um casal, é claro.

Tudo bem, ignore o que eu disse.

Em todo caso, eu ACHAVA que ele não se importava, porém minha primeira teoria comprovou-se correta na sexta-feira.

- Sirius! – sua suave voz berrou em meu ouvido quando eu dormia encostado na árvore a beira do lago, no fim da tarde.

Acordei sobressaltado.

- Pontas? O que houve?

- O que houve? Você convidou a Lily para sair? – ele berrava de forma que era impossível alguém em um raio de 10 km não ouvir seus grasnados coléricos.

- Você... - bocejei - você não sabia? – Pelo visto a ruivinha havia esperado até o último momento para contar.

- Não! Olha aqui, eu até aceito que você flerte com ela e ela retribua. Mas chamá-la para sair é demais.

- Opa opa. O que está querendo dizer com isso, amiguinho? – levantei e o olhei divertido. Será que ele desistiria de sua farsa?

- Eu... – ficou vermelho e parecia refletir.

- Tem, por acaso, algo para confessar? – sorri vitorioso. Ponto para o casal número 1! Quero dizer, hum...er...

- Não. – e então ele sorriu. – Quer saber? Tudo bem. Você quer chamar a minha amada para sair, chame e saia. Não me importo. E espero que não se importe também.

- Me importar com o que? – do que ele estava falando? Isso não me soava bem.

- Você vai ver. – ele saiu andando e eu fui atrás.

- James... eu estou com medo. O que vai fazer?

- Ahhhh está com medo? Que bom! – ele andou depressa até Melody e antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo ele berrou:

- MELODY LOVEGOOD, VOCÊ GOSTARIA DE IR COMIGO A HOGSMEADE? – a garota olhou para ele sem esboçar uma reação e então sorriu e respondeu, também gritando:

- TUDO BEM, JAMES POTTER. EU VOU COM VOCÊ PARA HOGSMEADE. Agora, por que estamos gritando? – ela riu.

Meu queixo estava caído, assim como de todos ao nosso redor.

Lily, que antes conversava com Melody, engasgou-se com a pipoca que comia. A amiga pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para ajudá-la a voltar a respirar.

James me olhou com ar de vitória e saiu andando de volta ao castelo.

Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos e o seguimos correndo.

- Você não pode sair com Melody! – eu gritava enquanto corria.

- Por que você fez isso? – Lily também perguntava.

Falávamos tanto e ao mesmo tempo, que ninguém se fazia entender.

Por fim, quando estávamos em frente a Torre da Grifinória, James parou e sorriu para nós dois.

- Então digam-me vocês dois. Por que não posso sair com ela?

- Por que... – Lily começou.

James continuava triunfante, pois sabia que nenhum de nós dois poderia falar nossos reais motivos.

- Você não é minha namorada, lembra? – falou para Lily. – Nunca me deu bola e ao que tudo indica está gostando de Sirius, tanto que irá a um encontro com ele.

- ... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- E você vai sair com a garota por quem sou apaixonado há anos. Você, meu melhor amigo. Então, eu vou sair com a garota que VOCÊ é apaixonado há anos e melhor amiga da Lily. Algo contra? Aliás, todos na escola estão comentando o quanto você está afim de Lily.

- Mas...mas... – eu parecia um disco arranhado. Repeti a palavra "mas" umas cinco vezes. E a cada repetição o sorriso de James se alargava.

- Ei! Tenho uma _grande_ idéia! Por que não vamos em casais? Isso não é ótimo? – falou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou pelo buraco. – Vou me deitar. E não quero ninguém me perturbando. – olhou para Lily. – Tenho que estar com meu sono de beleza em dia para sair com meu par. Tchau. – parou no meio do caminho e olhou para mim. – Aliás, você sabia que está com um rabanete ridículo na orelha?

Eu corei e automaticamente tirei o brinco.

James voltou a virar as costas e sumiu pela entrada nos deixando ali, parados, como duas estátuas surpresas.

No dia seguinte, acordei de muito mau humor, o que parecia ser compartilhado por meu par.

- 'dia Lily. – cumprimentei-a sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

- Hunf. – ela respondeu de braços cruzados.

- Não vai tomar café antes do nosso encontro?

- Não estou com fome.

- Nem eu. – ficamos calados até que James desceu as escadas cantarolando sorridente.

- Bom dia para todos! Mas que caras são essas? O céu está tão lindo!

Nada respondemos. Ele deu de ombros e saiu.

Na hora do passeio, eu e Lily descemos as escadarias e encontramos James com Melody, que prendera o cabelo de forma muito bonita e usava um vestido azul berrante, com meias de estampas de doer os olhos e uma blusa de manga comprida de outra estampa completamente diferente, por baixo do vestido. E calçava uma bota branca.

Eu a achei muito bonita, mas vi James fazer um careta.

- Uau. Você se arrumou, Mel. – Lily forçou um sorriso para Melody que o retribuiu.

- Obrigada! É que nunca fui chamada para sair. – Melody respondeu alto sem nenhuma vergonha de que a ouvissem.

- E o Xeno?

- Fomos escrever uma matéria. Quantas vezes terei que dizer?

Não acredito! Se soubesse que ela ficaria assim tão feliz já teria chamado antes. Porcaria!

- Hum...vamos? – James ofereceu o braço e eu fiz o mesmo com Lily. Ele me olhou feio e seguimos a estrada coberta de neve.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse sair com o Black, Lily. Sempre o detestou. – ela conversou de novo em seu tom normal.

- Anh...eu estou aqui, sabia?

- Eu sei disso. – ela olhou para mim e depois voltou para Lily. – E então?

- Bem, eu não _odiava_ o Sirius. Só o achava metido, petulante, arrogante e prepotente.

- Vocês têm certeza que sabem que eu to aqui? – perguntei chateado.

- Ah... também pensava isso do Potter, no entanto estamos aqui! – ela terminou contente.

James me olhou e eu concordei. Parecia que as duas haviam esquecido da nossa presença e eu desisti de tentar lembrar que não sou surdo.

Andamos até a frente da loja Três Vassouras e entramos.

Buscamos uma mesa para quatro e nos dirigimos a uma não muito discreta e que praticamente, quase todos ali, poderiam nos observar.

Remus estava com uma linda menina morena que certa vez o tinha visto conversando. Parecia bastante...hum...distraído. E Peter encontrava-se solitário em uma outra mesa lendo um gibi e comendo hambúrgueres.

- Pobre Rabicho. Esquecemos dele. – James sussurrou para mim.

- Rabicho? Então deram nome para a sua mascote picu? – Melody nos olhou interessada.

- Picu? – perguntei. Lily abanou a cabeça.

- Longa história.

Sentamos e ficamos um tempo sem nada dizer, constrangidos. Por fim, lembrei que precisava de uma certa confissão, então comecei.

- Então... – nunca comece com "então", a próxima coisa que a pessoa diz é "então..." e de novo eu tenho que pensar em algo para falar.

- Então... – Lily respondeu.

- Eu estava há muito tempo querendo sair com você sabia? – forcei.

- Que bom, porque sempre achei você lindo. – ela falava com cuidado e olhando para James.

- Ah é verdade. A Lily já comentou isso antes. – Melody concordou.

- Ah é? – James ergueu as sobrancelhas e se virou para seu par. – Que interessante, Mel. Conte-me mais.

- Ah, ela sempre disse que dos quatro o Sirius é o mais bonito.

- Mel... – Lily disse entre os dentes e ficou muito ruborizada tentando não olhar James.

- Ora, ora. Divertido saber isso. – sorri. – Nunca achei que ouviria isso de você, ruivinha.

- Você não ouviu de mim. – ela estava bem irritada, mas tentava não mostrar. – Foi ela que disse.

- Dá no mesmo. E você também acha isso, Mel? – olhei para ela.

- Uhum. – concordou calmamente e mordiscou uns salgadinhos que Madame Rosmerta sempre dá por conta da casa para casais.

Meu dia estava ficando cada vez melhor. Todo o meu mau humor dissipou-se.

Já James eu não poderia dizer o mesmo.

- Vamos ficar aqui conversando sobre a beleza monumental do Almofadinhas? – perguntou irritado.

- Não. Podemos falar também dos meus belos cabelos sedosos e que são penteáveis. - dirigi meu olhar para os cabelos revoltos de James.

- E que tal falarmos sobre sua humildade?

- Pode ser sobre isso também. Não me importo. – dei de ombros.

- Ou podemos falar sobre aquela vez que você bebeu muita cerveja amanteigada...lembra?

Ah não. Ele não vai falar sobre isso.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Ele ficou bêbado? – Lily sorriu divertindo-se com o assunto.

- Ficou. Mas é claro que o melhor não é essa parte.

- Qual é então? – Melody também interessou-se.

Eu vou matá-lo!

- Pontas... calado.

- Ah. Nós apostamos que ele deveria chamar para sair a primeira garota que aparecesse.

- James...calado. Estou avisando.

- Então ele subiu as escadas e foi até umas certas estátuas...

- Potter!

- ...e cantou um dos trasgos que usam tutu.

Lily e Melody caíram na risada e eu abaixei a cabeça, constrangido.

- Ah! O que foi Sirius? Não está achando divertido?

E então lembrei de algo que poderia ser minha vingança! HÁ!

- Muito! Aliás, que tal falarmos sobre uma certa vez em que nosso amigo Seboso trocou seu suco de abóbora por uma poção embaralhadora de cérebros?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você não vai falar disso...!

- E por que não? – sorri. – Não estamos querendo nos divertir?

- Continua! Continua! – Lily pediu.

- Bem, ele ficou confuso e primeiro acreditou que o telhado da torre da Sonserina fosse uma grande nuvem mágica e de algodão-doce e que ele encontraria a felicidade lá. Tentamos impedi-lo, mas ele conseguiu chegar ao topo.

- E fim. Viu que história sem graça? – James tentou se levantar e eu segurei seu braço.

- Nããão. Fim nada. Quando chegou na "nuvem", o "deus caramelo da nuvem mágica" só permitiria que ele ali ficasse se tirasse as roupas e gritasse como Tarzan.

- Não! – Lily ficou boquiaberta olhando James. – Você não fez isso!

- Claro que fez e começou a gritar como louco. Os sonserinos correram para a janela e tiraram fotos. Mas conseguimos depois roubá-las.

- Como eu não soube disso? – Lily gargalhava em alto e bom som.

- Foi nas férias de Natal. Você tinha voltado para casa.

- Ahhh eu lembro disso! – Melody fez cara de quem compreendia um grande mistério. – Na época pensei que tinha sido a Murta-que-Geme e que ela havia perdido totalmente a razão. Então era você, Potter? Uau...seu grito de Tarzan é terrível! É agudo e estridente.

Foi a vez de James ficar sem graça quando todos nós voltamos a rir.

- Hey! Não foi você que fez par com Dumbledore nos ensaios dele de salsa para o concurso "bruxo feliz é bruxo que requebra as cadeiras"? – James perguntou e mais uma explosão de risadas...

- E não foi você que foi o par oficial no concurso já que eu tive detenção no dia? – sorri triunfante. – E teve que usar um collant com purpurina.

- Ah lembra quando sua mãe resolveu fazer hidroginástica para melhorar a coluna e arrastou você como acompanhante? Foi ótimo ver você rodeado por velhinhas reumáticas e gritando: você é uma belezura de menino! Ahhh se eu fosse mais jovem...

- Lembra da primeira vez que você tentou usar um feitiço de Transfiguração em humano em você mesmo, sem supervisão de professores? Era para ser o que mesmo? Um alazão, mas foi um... ah sim, uma vaca! Sem contar que quando voltou ao normal suas tetas continuaram ali por uma semana. Lembro que os alunos passavam perguntando se tinha leite e mugiam.

- Eu lembro disso! – Lily estava muito vermelha e Melody sem ar de tanto rirem.

As situações ridículas foram caindo de nível até que por fim, ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós.

- Vocês não vão voltar para o colégio, não? – viramos todos ao mesmo tempo e vimos McGonagall batendo o pé atrás de nós. – Já são quase sete horas. São os últimos na cidade.

- Caramba! – Lily levantou-se conferindo no relógio. – É verdade. O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte. – riu mais um pouco. – Tenho que correr para estudar. Amanhã a gente se vê, meninos.

- Vou com você. – Melody foi atrás dela, virou e deu tchauzinho. – Obrigada pela ótima tarde. Nunca achei que encontraria um grupo tão pateticamente divertido. – e voltou a correr no encalço de Lily.

Eu e James ficamos ali parados, um fulminando o outro com os olhos, quando ouvimos McGonagall pigarrear novamente.

- Eu sei que vocês podem estar querendo um momento sozinhos, senhores. Mas temos que ir.

Nos dirigimos para a saída.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era deitar, dormir e me sufocar nos lençóis.

* * *

**Hey hey! Esse capítulo eu me baseei em outro episódio de Friends. Quando Ross e Joey saem com a mesma garota e ficam contando os podres um do outro rsrsrs. Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido \o/**

**Minhas férias estão chegando e eu estou tããão feliz com isso! Vou poder escrever minhas fics, vê minhas séries, ler... aiai. Só mais algumas aulas essa semana e pronto! **

**Uhhh e eu pedi de natal o box com todas as temporadas de Friends \o/ (sim, sou viciada). Mas é muito caro...acho que vão ignorar meu presente . Tudo bem...tem mais umas 20 coisas que eu quero rs**

**E aí? Como serão as férias de vocês? **

**Ah é! Sobre o que eu tinha semana passada...eu estava MUITO gripada. Com febre de 39 graus, minha garganta parecia uma lixa e qualquer coisa que eu comia a fazia doer muito. Dores no corpo todo e etc... Comecei a tomar antiinflamatório, mas não estava adiantando, então fui ao médico e ela me passou antibiótico. Comecei a melhorar no domingo e hoje já estou 100% \o/ Mas na sexta passada eu realmente não conseguia me aguentar sem ser deitada. Eu estava bem fraca. **

**Em vez de responder várias vezes a cada uma, vou fazer para todas: Obrigada pela preocupação de vocês! Me senti bastante emocionada! (sei que vocês estavam preocupadas é com a fic, mas tudo bem rs não me importo.)  
**

**Bem, aos reviews!  
**

**BloodyDarpside - Eu também não sabia o que fazer em relação a Sirius e Melody. Mas espero que vocês gostem da solução que eu criei... só que isso é apenas no fim...  
Ah! E sobre o filme Harry Potter que você comentou no capítulo 18: ahhh eu não achei a cena do Dobby estranha não. Achei fofa ^^ Não chorei (no livro eu chorei), mas achei bem legal. E quando você disse "estalada", por um momento achei que você tivesse ficado tão eufórica que beijou seu amigo rsrsrsrs depois que eu li "por ele não ter me contado" que vi que não podia ser isso rs. (é que estalada parece "estalinho" que me lembra "selinho" que aqui no Brasil é beijo). Mas acho que seu amigo ia ficar mais feliz com um beijo do que um tapa mesmo rsrsrs.**

**Mila Pink - Será que ele desistirá? Hum...  
sobre o review passado: Ninguém merece aquela cantada, né? Também...seguir ideia de Peter ninguém merece...U.U E eu também fiquei pensando nisso, a fama da Lily vai ficar uma beleza! Esquisita, maluca, pedófila e pegadora rsrsrs. Isso que dá andar com Os Marotos.  
Sim, veja o filme. É incomparavelmente melhor que o sexto. Tudo bem que isso não é lá muito difícil, já que eu achei o 6 um lixo...então...veja e me diga o que achou.**

**Clarizabel -  
review passado: aquela dancinha foi mesmo muito tosca ¬¬ por que adoram colocar um triângulo amoroso entre Harry, Hermione e Rony? O Harry já teve a Cho e agora a Gina e ainda querem uma dúvida com a Hermione? Tudo bem que ele é "o carinha da profecia", mas poxa... fala sério. **

**Ana L - Ahhh obrigada! Caramba! Os 19 seguidos? Cansou não? rs E você me chamando de "moça" lembrou uma amiga minha que, coincidentemente, tem o mesmo nome que você rs. Até achei que fosse ela. **

** DoraT - E o encontro deu nisso... humilhação em dupla rs. Obrigada e continue lendo \o/ (eu não sei porque, mas seu nome todo não está saindo...)  
**

**Dani Prongs - rsrsrsrsrs agora eles são: Sirius and Remus: Couple number 1 segundo o Sirius. Ah! Adivinha? Comecei a escrever a nova fic com o Fred George. Só que dessa vez, quem narra é o Ted. Mesmo assim, espero que goste.**

**Palas - kkkkkkkk concordo sobre a terapia! Eles não batem bem rsrs e conseguiram transformar uma coisa tão simples: namorar, em algo super hiper complicado.  
review passado: eu também sempre encontro defeitos. SEMPRE. E também odiei o filme passado, mas talvez você goste desse...espero. Acho que ele foi um dos mais fiéis. É claro, tiveram cortes, mas isso também é inevitável, né? E senti falta também das poções do Snape do primeiro livro. Era um dos desafios mais legais! Sobre a copa de quadribol...sem comentários se não me irrito.  
Rsrsrsrs eu li essa cantada em um site com cantadas ridículas e pensei: eu tenho que colocá-las na fic! Mas achei que se colocasse mais ia ficar patético ao extremo. Então deixei só uma mesmo rsrs.**

**Bella Potter Cullen - Esse é um mistério que só será revelado no fim.  
review passado: SIM! É VERDADE! Eu lembrei disso depois, bem depois, do filme! Cadê a carta da Lily? E não mostrou quase nada do quarto do Sirius! Por que eles sempre cortam as partes do meu amor aparecendo? Primeiro a lembrança do Snape onde não apareceu quase nada, depois o quarto do Sirius...se cortarem as lembranças no sétimo, eu vou até a Inglaterra e mato o diretor ¬¬  
**

**Lola Potter Weasley - Nããããão! Ele não desistiu...esse capítulo é a prova disso. Ele PENSOU em desistir da aposta, mas o Remus o obrigou a continuar rs. E ainda bem, se não a festa ia terminar.  
review passado: kkkkkkk Lily Black. Hum...não fica tão legal quanto Lily Potter. E eu também queria rever o filme... mas tem tanta coisa que eu ainda não vi nos cinemas, que acho que não vou gastar o dinheiro vendo algo que já vi (me dói dizer isso, afinal é Harry Potter...mas dinheiro não nasce em árvore rsrsrs poderia, né?)**

**Phoenix Eldar - ´ \o/**

**Zix Black - Que bom que amou! Ela é totalmente doente rsrsrs.**

**Beijos. (uau...vocês estão se tornando numerosos. Minhas notas estão ficando maiores que o capítulo rs. Não que eu esteja reclamando! MAIS MAIS!**

**PS: mandem seus MSNs! Não tenho muito contato com o pessoal do fanfiction, então seria legal falar com mais pessoas que sejam obcecadas por Harry Potter que nem eu!  
**


	21. Eu Hei De Vencer!

Capítulo 21 – Eu hei de vencer!

Tenho que confessar que, desde que começou o ano letivo, esse último passeio a Hogsmeade foi o mais legal.

Infelizmente, como eu previra, diversas garotas mal-amadas, me olhavam feio e agora matinalmente, eu recebia diversas cartas do correio coruja, ameaçando envenenar meu suco de abóbora.

Pobrezinho do suco, o que ele fez para elas?

O máximo que eu fazia era rir. Nunca senti medo de ninguém, muito menos de garotinhas histéricas que estavam entrando em pânico por esse ano ser a última chance de chamar Sirius Black para sair. Mas em uma coisa eu tinha que concordar: a coisa estava ficando preta.

No encontro a única coisa que fizemos foi rir e os meninos humilharem um ao outro. Nada de tentativas de confissão para essa história acabar. Eu estava ficando cansada.

Precisava de um plano. Lily Evans não perde. Nunca.

Na hora do almoço, Melody veio saltitante até mim e sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória. Raramente ela tomava tal atitude. Preferia ficar autistando em sua mesa e eu que me unia a ela.

- Oi, Lily! Como foram suas aulas até agora?

- Muito boas. Você parece estar de muito bom humor. – sorri de volta.

- E não era para estar? Olha. – ela espalhou desenhos por sobre a mesa. Havia desenhos de James ajoelhado em uma nuvem ou com tetas e de Sirius de véu e grinalda ao lado dos trasgos de tutu.

- Ficaram lindos. Você desenha muito bem.

- Obrigada. Nós vamos sair juntos de novo, não é? – ela parecia bem animada.

- Quem sabe... – meu medo era que ela gostasse de James. Isso seria um grande problema. – O que você achou de James?

- Divertido. Mas não tanto quanto Black! Eu só acho que ele parece ter sido mordido pelo mosquito do ego.

Eu ri.

- Concordo. Mas ele só é assim perto de você. – resolvi abrir o jogo. Quem sabe não era desse "empurrãozinho" que eles dois precisavam?

- Perto de mim? Por que? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você ainda não percebeu? – ela fez que não. – Ele gosta de você.

- Eu também gosto dele. – isso me pegou desprevenida.

- Gosta?

- Gosto. E gosto do Potter, e de você, e do Lupin e até do picu. Mas não muito.

- Ah... – fiquei pensativa e então de repente uma lâmpada acendeu-se em minha mente. Tive uma ótima ideia para ganhar essa aposta. - Melody eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Mas James não pode saber. Ele vai ficar louco se souber que contei algo que ele não pode contar para os amigos.

- Tudo bem. – levei-a para fora do Salão e fomos até uma sala de aula vazia. Voltaria a ter movimentos apenas depois do almoço. Olhei o relógio. Ainda tínhamos quarenta minutos de paz.

- O que foi?

- Eu e James estamos namorando.

Ela piscou uma única vez e ficou me encarando.

- Desculpe, mas será que eu gravei os nomes certos? Black que se chama James e Potter que é o Sirius? – eu sorri.

- Não. Começamos a namorar nas férias, mas mantivemos segredo.

- Até de mim? – ela parecia triste.

- Desculpa. Mesmo! Pense bem: não seria justo eu contar para você e não permitir que James contasse para os amigos dele. E era deles que eu justamente queria segredo.

- Por que?

- Porque Sirius sempre adorou me irritar. – falei zangada me lembrando das vezes que ele me deixava nervosa. E foram muitas. – Tenho certeza que ele adoraria essa oportunidade. A prova disso é o que ele está fazendo.

- E o que ele está fazendo? – ela sentou na mesa do professor para ouvir melhor.

- Fingindo gostar de mim para eu confessar que namoro James, quando na verdade ele gosta de você.

- Ele gosta de mim? – ela fez cara de surpresa e eu suspirei.

- Há muito tempo. Anos.

- Uau. Que coisa.

- Por que? – achei estranho esse comentário.

- Bem, eu gostei dele uma época.

- O QUE? GOSTOU? QUANDO?

- Assim que nos tornamos amigas. Mas depois esqueci.

- Esqueceu de gostar dele?

- Uhum. – eu heim. Nunca ouvi falar disso na minha vida, mas continuando...

- Bem, em todo caso, você sabe que eu gosto sempre de vencer, não é? – sorri amigavelmente para poder chegar onde eu queria.

- E como! Às vezes acho que você não é normal.

Ignorei o comentário.

EU não sou normal? EU?

Respira e volta ao foco. Esse não é o assunto, pensei.

- Você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro!

- Dar em cima de Sirius.

- O que? – seus olhos, pela primeira vez, pareciam ter focalizado o mundo real. Estavam me censurando.

- É para ele desistir! Vaaaaamos. Por favor!

- Isso é errado. Não vou iludir o menino.

- É por uma boa causa. – insisti.

- Não, não é. É para você continuar com seu orgulho idiota sem se importar se alguém vai sair machucado disso.

Nossa. Eu me senti muito mal depois dessa. Péssima. Ela nunca falou assim antes!

Droga, eu deveria ter abordado Melody de outra forma. Dizendo que isso ajudaria os narguilés ou algo do tipo.

- Você pode acabar...hum...lembrando que gosta dele e então ele não vai sair machucado. Ao contrário, vai ficar muito feliz.

Ela parou para pensar.

Yes! Eu tinha conseguido fazê-la pensar.

- Não. – ah, droga! Ela se levantou para sair e então se virou. – Ah não ser...

- O que? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Lembra da corrida de dragões? – Hum...isso não ia ser bom.

- Lembro.

- Nas férias papai, mamãe e eu vamos para a Hungria libertar os dragões dessa escravidão terrível que são submetidos. Você vai me ajudar?

Ah céus. Eu vou morrer.

Virar desjejum de dragões. Eles iam ganhar sua liberdade e iam comemorar preparando um banquete de Lovegood e Evans.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei já aceitando meu triste fim. – Mas só se você conseguir.

- Ok. – ela sorriu e saiu pulando. – Vou preparar nossas blusas de "libertem os dragões"!

* * *

**Desculpem-me a demora. Hoje estava muito calor e um trânsito desgraçado em toda a cidade . então quando eu finalmente cheguei cansada em casa, fui p/ piscina e acabei esquecendo da vida. Mas aqui estou. A boa notícia: ESTOU FINALMENTE DE FÉRIAS! UHUUUU!**

**Aiai..então, vamos lá (espero que tenham curtido o capítulo apesar de curto):**

**Clarizabel - rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs adoro qnd isso acontece comigo. E acontece muito... espero que tenha gostado desse. **

**Dani Prongs - Sim sim! Estou tentando escrever na fic, mas é bem complicado. Não tenho tanta intimidade com os personagens quanto os Marotos...mas nessas férias eu devo terminar de escrever e posto \o/**

**Mila Pink - rsrsrsrsrs verdade! O que mais falta acontecer? Ah! Eu te adicionei no msn? Não to lembrada...**

**Lola Potter Weasley - Obrigada!  
Sim, é uma droga ficar assim. Aliás, qualquer doença é uma droga U.U e eu também poderia aprender a subir em ávores...seria legal *.* mas acho q eu me estabacaria e teria que usar o dinheiro para pagar um hospital rs.**

**LadyProngs24 - valeu! espero que continue gostando (com esse curto capítulo acho difícil, mas com os próximos talvez...rs)**

**Gente! Tem poucos reviews! O que aconteceu com vocês? Mandem mais \o/ Devem ser as férias...todo mundo na praia .**

**Mas tudo bem, com esse calor eu perdoo vocês rs.**

**Beijão**

**PS: se forem mandar o msn de vocês, mandem só o início...o que vem antes do "arroba" porque se não, não aparece.**


	22. Plano Em Prática

Capítulo 22 – Plano em Prática

Meus olhos me enganavam ou na aula de Transfiguração, Melody não sentou ao lado de Lily, mas sim ao meu?

Pisquei diversas vezes em direção dela, até que resolvi responder ao seu "alô, Black".

- Melody! Por que...por que está aqui? – pode não ser nada. Ela pode apenas não ter visto a amiga.

- Vim sentar ao seu lado, ora. – ela sorriu e virou para frente. McGonagall acabara de entrar e mandava a todos calarem a boca.

Por isso não pude continuar com minhas indagações, que eram muitas.

Perguntas como: "por que não está com a Lily?", "eu estou sonhando?" e "quer namorar comigo?" passavam a mil por minha cabeça.

Não prestei a mínima atenção no que a professora dizia e por isso não entendi quando ela parou a minha frente e falou:

- E então, senhor Black?

- Hum?

- Responda a pergunta. – olhei para os lados a procura de ajuda. Nada, nem uma pista.

- Concordo. – chutei.

- Muito bem. Ele está certo. – ela voltou para a frente da sala e eu suspirei aliviado.

- O que ela perguntou? – sussurrei para Melody.

- Ela disse: "É um absurdo acrescentarmos rabos aos porquinhos-da-índia, pois assim criaremos uma nova espécie e isso não nos é permitido. Não concordam? Black? Black? BLACK!" e veio até aqui e você respondeu.

- Ah.

- Hum...Sirius? – quase dei um pulo de surpresa. Eu jamais havia ouvido Melody me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Para mim ela nem ao menos sabia qual era.

- Sim?

- Posso estudar com você mais tarde? Eu não sou muito boa em transfiguração e ouvi falar que você é muito bom...em transfiguração. – completou.

- Claro que pode! – sorri contente.

Yeei! A fada dos dentes me ouviu!

Quando eu perdi um dente em um jogo de quadribol no ano passado (eu entrei como substituto), James riu dizendo para ver o lado bom: pelo menos eu ganharia dinheiro.

Eu o ignorei e fui dormir depois que Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para crescer dentes. Antes de dormir pensei "Não quero dinheiro. Se pudesse pedir algo, pediria que Melody me notasse."

No dia seguinte eu estava inteiro e o caquinho em cima da cômoda tinha desaparecido.

Na época achei que Madame Pomfrey simplesmente o tivesse jogado fora, mas agora eu realmente acredito em fada dos dentes!

Após a aula, Mel acompanhou-me até o almoço conversando sobre dilátex e seu ótimo gosto.

- É um absurdo que um colégio tão excelente quanto Hogwarts não ofereça dilátex para comermos.

- Às vezes eles não sabem como é bom. Você poderia sugerir! – nunca tive uma conversa tão longa e adorável com ela.

- Ótima idéia! – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e notei que ele esquentou.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Lily apareceu me abraçando.

- Sisi! Você sumiu. Esqueceu que estamos juntos agora? Não pode simplesmente me ignorar. Oi Mel!

- Oi Lily. Bem, vou para a minha mesa. – afastou-se em direção a mesa da Corvinal, enquanto eu a olhava tristemente.

- Sisi. Estou falando com você.

- O que é? – perguntei emburrado. Aquele plano estava acabando comigo.

- Ai...não fala assim comigo! Monstro! – fiz força para sorrir e falei.

- Desculpa. Vamos almoçar. – ela pareceu desapontada com minha rápida recuperação e fomos comer.

A semana passou-se de forma maravilhosa e horrível ao mesmo tempo.

Melody parecia estar sempre por perto. Puxava assunto, nunca tinha visto ela sorrir tanto e estava sempre a encostar no meu braço.

Marcamos de todos os dias estudarmos na biblioteca, lugar que eu evitava a todo custo.

Infelizmente, Lily também parecia estar sempre perto. Toda vez que eu e Mel estávamos nos divertindo ela surgia irritantemente.

Por fim, em uma noite, duas semanas depois, Melody e eu jogávamos xadrez bruxo na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Todos já estavam recolhidos, apenas nós não víamos a hora passar.

- Há! Xeque-mate. – sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos. – Ninguém nunca ganha de mim nesse jogo.

- É você é boa nisso. – estalei minhas costas e percebi que estava com muito sono e cansaço, mas tentei ignorar esses fatos.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e ficamos olhando o fogo da lareira.

- Sabe o que eu gosto de fazer quando estou entediada, em um dia frio, em casa?

- O que? – coloquei os braços em volta da minha cabeça e a relaxei um pouco para trás.

- De brincar de ver diferentes formas no fogo. Quer fazer isso?

- Claro. – sorri. – Hum...eu estou vendo pessoas dançando.

- Eu vejo dragões destruindo uma cidade!

- Nossa! – olhei para ela. – Que imaginação.

Ela riu e olhou para mim também e ficamos sérios.

- Então...onde está o Xenofílio? O parente dele teve um pé amputado para demorar tanto? – forcei um riso. Não sei porquê puxei aquele assunto. A última coisa que queria falar era sobre Xenofílio.

- Eu não sei. Ele parou de me escrever. Mas na última carta falou que já estava voltando. Parece que encontrou uns parentes meus lá na Itália procurando rúfulus também! – sorriu animada e eu murchei. Eles dois têm tanto em comum. O que iria querer comigo?

- Ah...você parece gostar muito dele.

- Claro! – fiquei ainda mais triste. – Ele é meu amigo. – opa. Isso é melhor. – Como Lily, Potter, Lupin...

- E eu? – ela não respondeu nada e eu segurei seu queixo com minha mão direita. Inclinei-me para frente e quando nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, ela levantou.

- Você não está com a Lily? – falou bruscamente.

- Anh? – acordei de meu estado de estupor e olhei para ela. – Não eu... – lembrei que aparentemente sim, eu estava com Lily. Trocávamos elogios falsos e havíamos saído. AH MEU DEUS! Estávamos quase...namorando!

- Bem, eu tenho que ir dormir. Estou muito cansada. Talvez o Xeno volte amanhã! – ela saiu e eu fiquei parado, olhando para onde ela havia estado como se ainda permanecesse lá.

Minha primeira oportunidade de ter Melody, perdida por causa dessa armação idiota! E se Scamander voltasse, talvez eu a perdesse para sempre.

Droga. Eu não ia poder continuar. Remus que me desculpasse, mas eu já tinha tomado uma decisão.

* * *

**Oi pessoas. Eu estou postando hoje porque, como eu espero que todos saibam rs, amanhã é Natal! \o/ (bem, véspera de Natal, mas eu considero como Natal ou Pré-Natal rsrsrs) Então não terei como vir postar e aposto que vocês também não poderão ler. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e preparem o coração: esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Será que Sirius ficará com Melody? Sim? Não? Tcham-tcham-tcham. Saberão apenas no próximo capítulo rs**

**Semana que vem ele acabará e ano que vem terá fic nova! Já vou deixando uma dica: espero que gostem de Curtir a vida de forma adoidada ^^**

**Bem, vou aos comentários. No final, leiam meu Feliz Natal!**

**Clarizabel - rsrsrsrs sim, ela que se cuide. Vai ter algumas queimaduras para guardar de lembrança! **

**Mila Pink - Sim, pobrezinho. Acho que vocês vão ficar com peninha dele nesse capítulo. Espero. Porque essa é a intenção rs. E às vezes parece que a Lily é má mesmo, né? Mas tadinha...ela só é maluca e obcessiva U.U**

**Dani Prongs - Aham! Gosta de complicar, né? E estou conseguindo escrever na fic do Fred \o/ eu espero que você goste (e as outras pessoas também rs), mas ela deve demorar um pouco para sair. **

**Bia C. B. Potter - Ahhhhh brigada ^^ Que bom que tem gostado e que continue assim \o. E eu acho que te adicionei. Não sei se você aceitou...**

**Lola Potter Weasley - rsrsrsrs aqui também tá chovendo (pelo menos hoje). Aqui no Rio a coisa é meio louca. Tem dias que faz sol de rachar e todo mundo corre para a praia/piscina e outros dias cai um pé d'água. E é sempre no Natal e no Ano Novo ¬¬ que coisa! Não entendo isso! Quero ver a queima de fogos na praia e não posso por causa da chuva! Porcaria. Tá...inspira e expira TAMBÉM rs.  
Isso! Tente tente!  
kkkkkkkkk que bom que gostou e tenho certeza que você vai fazer sucesso. Vai ser até chamada pro Glee ^^ aí eu vou gritar e anunciar: ela é minha leitora \o/ uhuu!**

**Palas - Ela normal? Hum...quem sabe? rs E sim! Tirei da Pequena Sereia sim! E achei que combina, sabe? Luna é Lua, Melody é Melodia...fica tudo meio poético.  
Pode deixar que depois eu leio sua fic sim ^^ Agora tenho tempo de sobra!**

**LadyProngs24 - Tadinho dos meninos...humilhei legal, né? E é verdade...o pessoal deve estar tudo viajando, curtindo o sol (quando ele surge)...eu entendo ^^ Mas fico feliz que vocês continuem aqui \o. E será que eles ficarão? Uma coisa é certa: de uma forma ou de outra, não vou deixá-lo ficar triste.**

**BloodyDarpside - Que bom que gostou! O mistério de Sirius e Melody pairará até semana que vem...das personagens pro Sirius q eu já criei, a Melody foi a que eu mais gostei...adoro personagens loucos. Lembram meus amigos.  
E salvem os dragões!**

**Bella Potter Cullen - Mas não acho que o diretor tiraria partes tão importantes para a história e que toma conta de boa parte do final do sétimo livro, né? (diz quem sim, por favor! Preciso dessa esperança!) E não tem problema ter mandado dois reviews em um ^^ Pelo menos você lembrou \o. Antes tarde do que nunca. **

**Bem pessoal..um ótimo Natal para todos e para a família de todos vocês. Que Deus esteja sempre com vocês trazendo sempre natais felizes, com paz e muita rabanada e presentes *.* Não esqueçam do bacalhau! **

**Beijão!  
**


	23. The End

Capítulo 23 – The End.

Meus planos estavam indo às mil maravilhas. Sirius parecia totalmente desesperado e em dúvida, e quando o vi entrar pelo Salão Principal, percebi que era o momento certo para a finalização perfeita.

- James, você vai me ver triunfar. – sussurrei e fui correndo para o pobre e cabisbaixo Sirius. – Sisi!

- Ah, oi Lily. – ele disse desanimado.

- Sabe o que eu estive pensando?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Se eu lesse mentes ou previsse o futuro, pode ter certeza que a professora Woolf já teria perdido seu cargo.

- Você é tão bobinho! – forcei riso. – Bem, estamos encaminhando cada dia para uma relação mais séria então proponho que namoremos!

- O que? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Você está me pedindo em namoro?

- Sim! E vou te contar um segredo... até sonhei ontem a noite com a gente... – falei um pouco mais baixo como em tom de confidência. – no altar.

Ele engasgou e começou a tossir.

É claro que ele sabia que eu estava fazendo isso de propósito, mas ele já estava cansando de atuar. Ainda mais agora que via uma grande oportunidade de conseguir o que queria com Melody e se sentindo ameaçado por Xenofílio.

Ai ai. Eu sei que sou uma pessoa cruel, mas me sinto poderosa quando posso controlar os sentimentos alheios.

Ele olhou de mim para James e depois para Melody. Viu que Xeno havia voltado de viagem e os dois conversavam felizes na mesa da Lufa-lufa.

Uma grande indecisão o perturbava. Ele era muito orgulhoso. Mas eu sou bem mais.

- Olha Lily, não podemos namorar.

- E por que não? – perguntei já me sentindo vitoriosa. James, Remus e Peter aproximaram-se. Na verdade muita gente ouvia. Principalmente as garotas.

- Porque eu não gosto de você.

- E por que fingiu que gostava então? Por que me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com você? – minha ansiedade aumentava a cada palavra e eu já não conseguia mais esconder.

- Porque eu queria fazer você confessar! Porque eu e Remus descobrimos seu segredo que você e James não queriam contar!

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! – pulei e gritei feliz. – Vencemos James! Vencemos!

- É! Mas agora conta o seu segredo, Lilyzinha. – ele disse irritado. – Agora que já ganhou, confessa que você, Lily Evans está namorando James Potter há quatro meses!

O Salão ficou em silêncio e eu parei de pular e comemorar para ficar rubra como meu cabelo.

Olhei para James e vi que também esperava minha resposta.

- Ok. Eu estou namorando o James.

- Desculpa, - Sirius disse divertido. – Eu não ouvi.

- Eu estou namorando James Potter.

- Ainda não consigo te ouvir.

- EU AMO O JAMES, TA LEGAL SEU MALA? – eu berrei e, se possível, me senti com mais vergonha. Os três meninos sorriram. Mas o sorriso mais radiante e lindo, ainda mais bonito que de Sirius, era o do meu namorado.

- Eu também te amo. Na verdade, sempre te amei. – ele me abraçou e nos beijamos.

Quando o soltei, notei que as garotas estavam boquiabertas. Afinal, eu havia até agora saído com quatro garotos, em menos de três meses, e dois deles eram Os Marotos. Os rapazes mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

Melody veio sorrindo ao lado de Xeno. Aliás, notei já faz um tempo que ele já não era mais tão estrábico. Acho que usou algum tipo de magia que melhorou e muito a posição do olho direito.

- Você conseguiu Lily! Ganhou.

- O que? – Sirius pareceu esmorecer. – Você...sabia?

- Uhum.

- Então...era tudo parte do plano da Lily? – ele me olhou com ódio e senti que realmente fiz aquilo que Melody havia dito. Eu havia brincado com os sentimentos de Sirius.

- Desculpa, eu...

- Sejam felizes. – ele disse para Melody e Xeno e saiu do recinto.

- Mas eu gosto dele! – Melody me falou surpresa.

- Mesmo? – estava aliviada. – Então conta para ele!

Ela concordou e saiu correndo, deixando Xeno para trás. Um silêncio pairou, enquanto olhávamos para Xeno sem saber o que dizer. Até que ele quebrou o silêncio perguntando:

- Então...vocês vão libertar dragões...?

* * *

Eu estava furioso com todos! James, Lily e até mesmo Melody.

Não podia acreditar que fizeram aquilo tudo apenas para ganhar uma disputa idiota.

Já estava no segundo andar, quando ouvi passos e alguém arfando atrás de mim.

- Sirius! Espera. – Melody corria em minha direção.

- Não quero falar com você.

- Deixa eu explicar.

- Não. Vai ficar com o seu Xeninho.

- Eu já disse que ele é só um amigo! Mas que coisa!

Parei e esperei seu discurso. Iria ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer.

- Eu gosto de você, Sirius.

- Sei.

- É sério! Por que não acredita em mim? – ela parecia estar com os olhos marejados.

Continuei calado e ela então me beijou.

Foi mágico. Tudo o que eu almejei durante todo esse tempo. Foi muito melhor do que quando eu imaginava.

Abracei-a pela cintura e ficamos ali até que nos separamos sorrindo.

- Então Xeno...?

- Na verdade ele está apaixonado pela minha prima, Serena. Um tempo atrás, no aniversário dela, Dumbledore me deu permissão para ir visitá-la. Eu moro com meus tios porque meus pais vivem viajando e Serena é como uma irmã para mim. Eu levei Xeno junto e eles começaram a namorar. Nessas semanas que ele passou fora, aqueles parentes que ele encontrou foram meus tios e ela. Ele mandou um convite pedindo que ela fosse até a Itália, ele pagava qualquer coisa que precisasse, pois ele tinha que dizer algo muito importante e não podia sair de perto do parente machucado.

"No mesmo dia ele a pediu em casamento! Não um casamento agora, sabe...seria muito rápido. É só algo para mostrar como é sério, mas pode demorar anos. Inclusive eles combinaram que quando casarem vão trocar os nomes. Ele vai colocar o sobrenome Lovegood e ela Scamander. Coisa estranha, né? – ela riu.

Eu nem estava prestando muita atenção. Desde o momento que ela falou que Xeno gostava da prima e não dela, meu cérebro parou de funcionar e eu só sabia sorrir.

Beijei-a novamente e ela riu de novo.

- Está tão feliz assim pelos dois?

- Claro...pelos dois. – ri também.

Demos as mãos e andamos pelo castelo observando o dia e o sol que entrava pelas janelas dos corredores.

Aquele ia ser o melhor ano da minha vida.

- Então, você quer ir comigo, meus pais, Lily, Serena e Xeno para libertarmos dragões na Hungria, no Natal? Seria um ótimo presente para os dragões, não?

- Sim, vai ser um ótimo presente! - eu concordaria com tudo naquele momento. Meu cérebro funcionava como louco.

- Uau! Meu grupo de libertadores está crescendo! – ela andou saltitando, enquanto eu a via andando daquele jeito me sentindo muito feliz. Então, uma palavra me chamou atenção.

Espera...ela disse "dragões"?

* * *

**Fic terminada! Eu nunca gosto dos meus finais, então espero a opinião de vocês.**

**Não consegui fazer o Sirius sofrer, então como nunca foi dito o nome da mãe de Luna, pude criar esse plano de última hora. Esperei até o último momento para decidir se Melody ficaria com ele ou não. Mas ele gostava tanto dela...eu não conseguiria criar uma personagem que fizesse ele mudar de sentimento tão depressa.**

**Ah, deixem-me explicar essa parte **"Inclusive eles combinaram que quando casarem vão trocar os nomes. Ele vai colocar o sobrenome Lovegood e ela Scamander."** Primeiro: como já devem ter notado, nos EUA e na Europa (pelo menos na Inglaterra é assim, não sei se nos outros países também é. Leitoras portuguesas, podem me ajudar nisso), o filho leva não só o sobrenome como também o nome do pai. Por exemplo: é Harry James Potter e não Harry Evans (sobrenome da mãe) Potter (sobrenome do pai) como seria aqui no Brasil. Isso já é um diferencial na família da Luna, porque ela leva o sobrenome dos dois, já que o nome dela não é Luna Xenofílio Lovegood. (a não ser que essa "regra" de sobrenomes seja só para filhos homens...aí eu já não sei).  
**

**E segunda coisa: o nome todo da Luna é Luna Lovegood Scamander, sendo que o sobrenome do pai dela é Lovegood. Mas quando a pessoa tem dois sobrenomes, o do meio é da mãe e o último do pai. Então ela teria que ser Luna Scamander Lovegood, mas não é. E como a família dela é tão doidinha quanto ela, não duvido nada que tenham feito essa troca de sobrenomes que eu criei.  
**

**Bem, espero que tenham entendido e gostado do capítulo rs. Ou podem apenas ter gostado, não precisam ter entendido.**

**Reviews:**

**Bella Potter Cullen - Obrigada! E sim, fale sempre! rsrsrsrs **

**Clarizabel - acho que a frase foi cortada, mas deu p/ entender rs. Obrigada!**

**Mila Pink - kkkkkkkkk tadinho do tio Sirius! Foi chamado de besta rsrsrsrs. Mas achei engraçado. Ah! E agora você descobriu \o/**

**Thaty - Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo também!**

**LadyProngs24 - rsrsrsrs ahhh alguém ficou com pena dele! Mas agora ele tá super feliz rs**

**Dani Prongs - Estou no capítulo 11 da fic \o/ mas agora to meio com problemas em escrevê-la...falta de imaginação. Mas conseguirei! rs  
E você acertou! Sirius desistiu primeiro, mas a Lily teve que confessar de qualquer forma, então os dois perderam...**

**Bem, é isso aí! Um maravilhoso 2011 para todos! Que esse próximo ano seja recheado de novas fics para todos rsrsrs**

**E até semana que vem! Mais uma dos Marotos está vindo.**

**Beijooos!  
**


End file.
